Ash Ketchum Infinity- Pokemon Champion of the Omega Omnisphere
by The Omniarch
Summary: "Omnipotence can be a very boring and meaningless existence. When one has accomplished all of their life's ambitions, what is there left to pursue? Ultimate knowledge... sure, becoming number one at everything on an Omniversal scale; why the fuck not? But then what? If you live in such a state of being long enough Serena, in the end... you'd have nothing left to aspire towards."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Part One: The End of Infinity and a New Beginning

Tired... that was his most dominant emotion lately; Ash Ketchum Infinity was _just so damn tired_! He was tired of the pointless struggle of life, tired of losing everyone that mattered to him, of pursuing infinite knowledge, power, and supremacy as a Pokemon Master of totality. He was tired of watching everything in the Omega Omnisphere turn to dust. Most of all though, he was just tired of living forever in the intimate knowledge that he had no real reason left to live.

Lord Percy Jackson knew he'd seen it all, fought countless aspiring Pokemon masters across infinite alternate universes, won every battle, became a contest star across omni-dimensions, and won the greatest war ever fought in the Omega Omnisphere's collective, eternal history; save the war of Totality's Mightiest Heroes Vs Zeneptron, Ash had fought against an omni-dimensional, eternally evil entity with the whole of creation at stake, throughout infinite lifetimes and across endless realities and even within the realm of complete absurdity. He'd won, but the price of victory was high, and the entire Omega Omnisphere had to be rewritten and suspended at the Source so as to prevent the paradox of Omninoir Infinity's sudden nonexistence from wiping everything off the map of infinity.

Resetting something as vast as the Omega Omnisphere was not an easy feat, even for omnipotence, and Ash remained on guard in case some trace, some remnant of Omninoir Infinity's infinite existence was still intact. Nothing ever happened though, peace had reigned throughout the Ultra-Verse even with alternate versions of Omninoir wreaking havoc, but he wasn't too concerned about them because Omninoir's most dangerous, formidable, and primordial aspect was long since vanquished. The infinity version of Omninoir was easily the most dangerous and the most infinitely experienced at using his supreme omnipotence, and it was he who had manipulated the strings of the Ultra-Verse to create the entire UV's Pokemon Multi-Verse and with it every alternate version of himself, Arceus, and every other Pokemon, human, and Pokemon god throughout the entire Ultra-Verse itself.

The bitter irony was that despite how omnimalevolent Omninoir Infinity was, his existence was tied to that of the Ultra-Verse and when Ash erased him on a grand scale the resultant paradox would have wiped out the totality of existence in an instant, but Ash managed to suspend the paradox for the time being; until someone could take Omninoir Infinity's twisted golden throne in the UV's collective history and become as vile and as twisted as the monstrosity that Ash had spent an eternity trying to destroy.

Now though, it seemed as if his ancient nemesis was gone forever, and Ash would've opted to finally rest in peace were it not for the fact that he wasn't ready to call it quits... not yet. There was still one thing in his eternal, endlessly long life he had yet to do, and it was perhaps the most benign, simple, and yet human thing he could've aspired towards.

"Family," he breathed, his voice laced with endless longing and his golden eyes burning with almighty, irresistible desire. He had been a father and a husband before, a literal eternity ago, in a universe infinitely removed from Pokeearth Prime and even the 1 Millionth Pokemon world. He'd lost all that forever ago however, and only recently found within him the ability to fall in love again, now that the war was over.

"This is it Rai, the time has come for me to forge a new future for myself. Restart everything, my whole eternal life anew. This is the way out I've been searching for; the way that doesn't culminate in my own untimely death, I've finally developed the perfect means to defying eternity outright and living such an existence with meaning," Ash whispered with unspeakable levels of excitement, exuberance, and anticipation, the likes of which he hadn't felt even the faint stirrings of in forever.

Ash Ketchum Infinity was currently floating above the planet earth in space, in the 999th Pokemon universe to be precise, the scenic view below offering the opportunity of a new life. His trusty partner of infinite years was ever by his side and floating in the inky darkness of space with his 6 and a half foot avatar, his human form which was augmented to the absolute, supreme levels of conditioning due to his omnipotent apotheosis. Ash Ketchum Infinity was supernaturally attractive, with a boundless allure calling out for his soul mate across the vast expanse of the Omega Omnisphere itself, an allure that brought him here to this universe with the underlying promise of eternal happiness so long as he didn't give up on life.

He had been in this universe before of course, in the previous version of the Omega Omnisphere... long before he ever reset it to end the war with Omninoir Infinity once and for all and become more myth than reality to the Ultra-Verse. In the eternity spent in this universe Ash and his army of level infinity Pokemon not only regrouped they also helped train this universe's version of Serena and forge her into an all-powerful heiress who would go on to take up his mantle when and if he ever retired as the Omega Omnisphere's Pokemon champion and master. Now though, in this new and completely rewritten version of totality, there was a new Serena 999. Unfortunately, the previous totality's version of her, or Serena 9 by Infinity as he rechristened her, had vanished sometime during Ash's final battle with Omninoir; most likely to carry on his legacy and take up the fight against Omninoir should he fail to finish off his greatest enemy.

This was just one of the many infinite experiences Ash and his Pokemon had accumulated in their travels throughout totality, in their epic quest to not only avenge all of their deceased loved ones against Omninoir but also to become the best of the best like no one ever was on the ultimate scale. Their latest problem however, was one no omnipotent superpower could fix, or so Ash thought; but what if the key to attaining a fresh start was to literally start everything over, including himself and his supremely invincible existence? What if he were to set his power, knowledge, and experiences in various stages, all the while not knowing how to elevate himself to the next stage or remembering who he was? It was the perfect fresh start, hell nobody in _this_ Omega Omnisphere remembered who he was anyways, (when he recreated it to erase Omninoir Infinity he also ensured there was no record of his existence or that of the Infinity universe, ergo he literally did not exist in sync with this version of totality at all and was an eternally fixed point in the Omniverse and all the realms beyond it, all the while existing completely outside of it at the same time!) so it wasn't like forgetting who he was going to impact anything significantly and even if it did, he didn't owe the Ultra-Verse or the Omega Omnisphere sweet piss all anymore. He had done his duty as a battle worn soldier, fighting an endless war against an invincible adversary, and now was the time for him to go the fuck home; to the one place in totality that was as much a home to him as the infinity universe was.

He was sure some of the UV's omnipotent beings would retain traces of the previous Omega Omnisphere. He figured the UV would retain some dusty record of his existence, but Ash was not keen on getting dragged into another war with another all-powerful and omniversal entity of destruction. Right now he knew the one thing in life he had yet to try again was family, having long since thought that part of him dead due to losing the love of his life during the first years of the war with Omninoir Infinity. The deaths of his children and his beloved took place infinite lifetimes ago in the unaltered version of totality, but Ash could still hear their screams; could still see his wife's eyes going glassy and staring into infinity as she died in his arms. The funny thing about total recall, nigh omniscience, and an infinite mindscape was that Ash could recall absolutely everything in his everlasting, endless life no matter how far back certain events in that life may have taken place, which was to say it wasn't very funny at all.

His Raichu could sense his emotions through the omni-empathic connection they maintained with each other, with Ash's all-powerful pantheon of level infinity Pokemon, and with everyone else in totality. His starter supported his decision despite thinking his idea crazy, but he could sense it was impossible to sway his trainer's mind at this point and Ash had already set his affairs in order. Deciding to try one last time to change his mind, Raichu spoke up for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"Well, on the one hand; we'll both get to start off fresh, our whole eternal lives anew. On the other though, why, _WHY WOULD YOU EVER CONSIDER DOING THIS_?!" Raichu demanded desperately. Ash whirled around to face his starter, an almighty fire blazing in his golden eyes, " _YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY RAICHU_ ," he roared with pure, unadulterated force, the all-powerful sound of his Voice of God causing tremors the echo across all of creation on a metaphysical level, allowing everyone in totality to feel his pain for only the briefest of moments, but it was enough for countless lives to contemplate suicide for just that split second and to make a call to a councillor or a psychiatric advisor.

Raichu was astounded by the level of passion his trainer was exuding in palpable waves, knowing Ash was just sick and tired of everything and unable to recall the last time he'd seen his most trusted human partner this zealous or passionate about something. Ash Ketchum Infinity was a man of unlimited means and infinite experiences, but the one thing he wanted was the one thing no amount of power could recreate artificially without it being totally fake and falsified. His eyes were set with an almighty, inextinguishable fire, one he hadn't had in forever and which could practically set the Omega Omnisphere ablaze. (Or literally, depending on his mood, Lord knows a combination of Omni-Combustion and Almighty Blaze was sufficient enough to burn totality into complete nonexistence. Having to restore the Omega Omnisphere itself to what it was prior to said burning had been an interesting endeavor for Ash and his Pokemon but at least any mass omnicide they committed unintentionally could just be undone when need be, and Ash could blow off some steam without causing any permanent damage. Besides, none of the mortal beings even remembered being killed and unlike Omninoir Ash wasn't out for innocent blood nor was he content with ensuring the Omega Omnisphere stayed boundlessly eliminated)

Despite knowing that his trainer had his heart set on this one endeavor, Raichu opted to ensure that Ash had gone over every avenue, planned every minute detail of this resetting of himself in case everything went to shit. In simpler terms, Raichu Infinity knew it was up to up to him to play the Devil God's Advocate. "Okay Ash, if this is truly what you want then you know I support you fully, but are you sure this is wise? You doing this to yourself would not only severely limit your unlimited powers and resources but it would also leave you vulnerable to any cosmic tier being who wished to succeed where Omninoir Infinity failed and do you in, have you come up with a counter-measure to ensure you live to see your new life through till the end?" Raichu started, and Ash sighed in defeat when he realized his omni-colored lightning pal wasn't going to let the matter drop so easily. Luckily for both of them Ash did indeed have counter-measures in place in case of just that, but wasn't intent on letting his little buddy in on all of the finer details.

"Yes I do have countermeasures in place and have designed my supreme invincibility, powers, and experiences to come to me in stages, with my boundless inner world acting as the dormant conduit through which all of my omnipotence and Supreme Godhood flows. I've also manifested my inner God as an avatar within this inner world to protect me in situations where my current level of power is not enough, to act in my best interests as an omnipotent, omniscient, omni-dimensional, and omni-locked Deity and an extension of my innermost essence. Now tell me, do you still think I haven't thought this through?" Ash chortled somewhat smugly in response. Raichu had to admit that was a pretty interesting way of going about it, but if Ash had the means to regaining everything he lost deep inside him then doesn't that defeat the purpose of limiting himself in the first place?

Sensing Raichu's thoughts, Ash's smirk broadened in amusement. "You really think it would be that easy for me to unlock my hidden potential in my... amnesiac state. I'm not going to make it that easy for myself Rai, nor am I keen on remaining in my higher stages of powers once I do unlock them. I think for the most part I'll remain in stage one with nary a trace of my infinite powers, knowledge, and experiences," Ash further explained as Raichu nodded in accord while contemplating something truly unsettling. He hated to bring this up given Ash's long lost history with his greatest nemesis but it needed to be said.

"And what about Omninoir Infinity Ash? If even the tiniest, most infinitesimal remnant of him survived the rewrite of totality and his absolute erasure then we'll be right back to square one. How do we know for sure that he's been truly vanquished? I'm not so certain such an all-encompassing, all-powerful Anti-God _can_ be permanently defeated, are you?" Raichu hesitantly suggested as Ash sighed tiredly in loathing anticipation of this question, knowing it was Raichu's trump card in this devil's advocate role he was playing.

"Then I guess I can leave our successor Serena 9 by Infinity to deal with him. I did tell her this is what the UV would expect from her when she took up my mantel and she still accepted without hesitation. Honestly though Rai I've stopped caring, at this point I only want to settle down and start a family, maybe find that infinite capacity for romantic love I lost endless eternities ago. No matter what though, I'm confident Serena's got this," Ash whispered reassuringly as Raichu quirked an eyebrow at him. "You really think it wise, trusting her with this much responsibility and power? We don't even know for sure that she made it out of the Omega Omnisphere's rewrite, she may not have survived the erasure of totality and Omninoir Infinity," the all-powerful lightning mouse replied.

Ash smiled fondly upon thinking of his oldest and most trusted ally in the war efforts, having taught her everything he knew and forged her into an all-powerful, inexhaustible soldier of war against the supreme forces of oppression, darkness, and malevolence across the Omega Omnisphere. He was tempted to find her and give her the love she always deserved, but if he knew her as well as he thought he did then it wouldn't be long before she found him, and with his new lease on life he was fairly certain he could grow to love Serena again, because even if Serena 9 by Infinity wasn't the Serena he lost in the war she was as good as and maybe even better. This was his chance to finally live a happy life with limits and to start off completely fresh. Ironic that having unlimited power and eternal life permitted him to brainwash himself into being happy, but if that was the only way for him to find eternal love and happiness then so be it.

"Raichu, I would trust Serena 9 by Infinity with my life and so much more. She can handle it; I know she can, maybe even better than my old friends one million and 9 by 6. Oh yeah, I guess I'll need to reforge my connections to those guys and Rey to of course, since I not only reset the Omega Omnisphere but also myself and all," Ash smiled fondly with eternal wistfulness. Raichu couldn't help but squeal inwardly with excitement, glad to know his trainer had at least had the foresight to give this matter a lot of thought and anticipate every major thing that could go wrong. Truth be told Raichu was sick and tired of eternity to, and if Ash had found a way for them to look eternity in the eye and say 'I reject you,' then who was he to question it? This was their chance not just his, and like it or not when they emerged from the crater as new man and Pokemon they'd be amnesiacs together.

Bracing themselves for the forever change in their eternal lives, Ash and Raichu Infinity, who were dead to the Omega Omnisphere, became enveloped in a blinding dome of boundlessly brilliant light that shone in every color in the visible and invisible spectrum, the same endless array of colors that mottled and checkered the infinity symbol on Ash's shirt, or crackled in the air through Raichu's electricity. They were like Hyper Sonic and Shadow on boundlessly enhancing steroids, blindingly colorful enough to put the entire Omnisphere's population in a never-ending, ceaseless state of epilepsy. The light suddenly grew brighter than the most intense quasars and exploded with the force of an Omni-nova, catapulting Ash and Raichu at near invariant speeds, plummeting from the highest heavens towards the earth below like two almightily deified angels.

The last thing they remembered in this life was each other, the feeling of moving at near infinite motions, the intense sensation of absolute power rushing past their faces, and the state of absolute euphoria at the prospect of finally having a chance to be free. Such was their bliss and ignorance that they failed to consider the opinions of all of Ash's other Pokemon, but maybe it was for the best that they didn't find out. Ash and Raichu's faster than light trajectory rapidly approached near the forested Route 1 between the towns of Vaniville and Aquacorde just as they planned. They hit the ground with meteoric impact, and despite their ultimate invincibility they knew no more as Ash's power limiters set in and Raichu's memory removal required him to be knocked out. Now at long last, their grand plan for a new start had finally been set in motion.

XXXXX

All was quiet, tranquil, and peaceful in the small town known as Vaniville; in fact the entire Kalos region was slightly overcast with white, fluffy clouds and generous sunshine. It was the kind of autumn day that was crisp and sunny, cool and refreshing but not bone-chilling like some of the past years have been during the winter. This kind of weather was perhaps the most preferable to a certain 18 year old girl asleep in her bedroom, her honey blonde hair dishevelled from a good night sleep and sticking out all over the place, her pink pajamas like a skin tight corset that accentuated all of her perfect curves and double d-cup breasts. She was pretty no doubt, beautiful in fact, akin to a sleeping angel in some people's minds; but despite her ball dropping good looks she'd never once had a boyfriend, and never really ventured outside of town unless it was to hang with her best friend Calem in Aquacorde town or something.

The trees of Route 1 had already started turning an array of colors such as red, yellow, orange, and even the occasional purple and blue; yet Serena had rarely gotten an opportunity to really appreciate the true power and beauty of nature simply because she had no reason to leave her hometown. It wasn't that she didn't want to travel, of course she did, she just didn't know what she wanted to do with her life and quite frankly despite her plethora of talents, despite her unnatural smarts and prodigious skill level in countless fields; she just didn't have much motivation or inspiration to aspire towards something.

One might question why she was sticking around when there was next to nothing to do here, Arceus knows her mother had tried asking her to try going on a Pokemon journey many times but had never been able to persuade her. But Serena just couldn't muster up a vested interest in anything anymore and was kind of indifferent to all things nowadays. Recently though, she had started expressing a vast interest in Pokemon showcasing and performing; having seen the Kalos Queen Aria perform live on television and unable to keep from showing interest in the field. Serena had been considered a prodigy for as long as she could remember, and according to the IQ testers she had demonstrated the same seemingly infinite level of intelligence as certain psychic type Pokemon like Alakazam; such was her talent and her skill level in all fields that they wondered if Grace had mated with a legendary Pokemon or something to give birth to her.

All and all, Serena Yvonne had all the natural talent in the world but no interest in using it, no constructive outlet to channel that talent in a way that interested her... until now. Despite her expertise in all fields of Pokemonology and her innate understanding of all theoretical scientific fields and Pokemon battling, Serena wasn't sure she'd want to master the art of Pokemon battling on the same infinite level as the likes of the Kalos Region Pokemon Champion Diantha, who was also a famous actor and who was one of Serena's role models. Now though it seemed she had finally found a goal for herself to aspire towards, one that piqued her interest thoroughly and one which would hopefully one day allow her to bask in the glory and grandeur of being the Kalos Queen. Serena loved design and fashion and she liked to think she was pretty good at them, having already come up with some pretty interesting performances that she herself would like to try out; now all she needed to do was get her first Pokemon and explore the Kalos region for the best possible performance team.

Things were looking up for Serena as she realized she had finally found her reason to go on a Pokemon journey, Lord knows her mom had been trying to get her to go on one for ages now and at 18 years old; she knew she couldn't stay here and be bored forever. She'd already read every book at the Vaniville town library, had ordered every book, every encyclopedia she could get her hands on regarding Pokemon; including her personal favorite the Pokemon Legends and Legendary Pokemon of the World, which was written by Eusine the world's leading expert on the subject.

Right now she was currently in the middle of a very pleasant dream about her entering her first Pokemon showcase with none other than an exceedingly rare Pokemon called Mew, a legendary psychic type whose powers knew no bounds and that according to legends was capable of becoming truly omnipotent, once it reached a level of infinity of course but it was debated by scientists everywhere whether or not Mew was truly as powerful as the legends of old claimed. It was a nice fantasy for Serena though even now in her half-asleep, half-awake state, as she teetered on the abyss between dreams and reality. She was a lucid dreamer and could control her dreams on an infinite level, becoming anything she wanted to be no matter how ludicrous, in her dream world she was Arceus the Almighty.

Her expertise on the legendary Pokemon throughout the world and her ability to perfectly control her own mindscape and dream realm was really handy in creating some pretty amazing fantasies; such as her becoming the Kalos queen by performing alongside a Delphox like the one Aria had as her signature Pokemon and a level infinity Arceus. Again though these were merely absurd dreams, and such dreams gave her neither knowledge nor truth about what might go down in the real world. Even now in her asleep state she was perfectly aware of the fact that what she dreamed up was not truly real, and she could always tell the difference between her dream world and the real world. Still though, she wanted to delay her awakening just a little bit longer because right now she had much time to think about her dream and to play out her most desperate fantasies and heart's deepest desires.

The mere thought of being able to perform with Pokemon who were almighty examples of their species or capable of absolutely anything made for a very absurd dream, but as Ash told her so many years ago, dream big and never give until the end. His aspirations for becoming a Pokemon master and his determination to see his goals through till the bitter end had been a big inspiration to her in their childhood. Everything he had done in their time together was aimed towards one day achieving his greatest ambition, and he had a truly one track mind when it came to fulfilling his dreams. The day he helped her out in that forest back at professor Oak's summer camp had been one of the most iconic moments of her life, it was the day she found her first real friend and learned that she didn't have to dumb her unnatural intelligence down in order for a normal person to like her.

Ash was as nice as a person could be, and had never been mean to her in spite of her seemingly infinite intellect; he had been considerate of her when she hurt her knee that day and had helped her out of the forest when she needed help the most. He wasn't the sharpest guy around, but he was definitely the sweetest, and in all honesty Serena had been positively love struck with the boy since she was 6 years old. Looking back on everything she'd managed to achieve at that camp with Ash's help, Serena knew that the only thing standing in the way of her achieving every goal that she set for herself... was her. There was... no limit to how strong she could get, how high she could soar, and how dazzling and awe inspiring her performances could become. As a mysterious man once said to her, everything she would ever need to accomplish unlimited miracles and wonders, to take the Pokemon universe by storm, she already had within her.

She had never seen the face of the man who told her this, the mysterious godlike figure who had protected her and Ash from an entity of absolute darkness; but she knew that ultimately he was right and hoped he was still out there somewhere. In truth she hadn't thought about that day at camp in years, the one where she and Ash had wandered off for the tiniest bit and had gotten attacked by some malevolent force of pure evil. It had been absolutely terrifying to behold, and whatever it was it was hell bent on killing her and her new friend. It would've succeeded to, where it not for her mysterious and all-powerful guardian angel appearing and dispelling the darkness from existence, his features blurred and his body vibrating at virtually limitless speeds causing his cells to ionize and leave trails of omni-colored lightning streaking behind him as he super sped away, but only after he made sure the two of them were alright. Serena had spent many years trying to research people with superpowers and had countless different explanations and theories for how someone like him could exist, including but not limited to anything from a moonlighting aura master or psychic human of unimaginable power, to things as crazy and absurd as omnipotent beings in human form who came from beyond the highest heavens and the omniverse themselves.

Being a heavy believer in the Omniverse theory was just one of the many things that ostracized Serena from the teeming masses of omninescient, unimaginative people who had teased her day in and day out. She had even gone so far as to conceptualize and imagine an unambiguous, all-encompassing totality she called the Omega Omnisphere; which took the Omniverse theory and stretched it beyond the imagination of any and all minds and into the realm of complete absurdity. Such was her theorizing of the Omega Omnisphere idea that she had even presented some of her initial theories and papers to some of the many scientific communities throughout Kalos, and only a small margin of them had the imagination to look through them without laughing their asses off at her.

All and all though, she knew that there so much more of what people didn't know than what they did know, and she truly believed that there was so much more to reality than anyone could imagine; Arceus only knew what else was out there besides Pokemon, but most people were content with the belief that the Pokemon universe was... _everything_. After all, why did there even need to be a Multiverse or an Omniverse when the Pokemon universe they lived in was Utopian by design? She scoffed at the lack of imagination humanity had as a collective whole and opted to simply have fun with the theory whether it was real or not. It had been one of the few things she was majorly passionate about yet she knew that her theorizing wouldn't get her very far in life and she'd most likely spend the rest of her life living at her mother's house if she tried to apply her theories to some sort of real life application.

It was conceivable that the legendary Pokemon of the world knew about life's deepest mysteries, and Serena had beheld some very startling things in the last few years or so. Ash Ketchum himself had been living up to his father's name as the son of the world champion; mastering the art of Pokemon battling on an infinite level and becoming an all-powerful battling champion through pure instincts and unorthodox training and battling methods. His Pokemon were all somehow perfect examples of their species and based on what she had learned recently he was currently in the Unova region sailing towards the Decolore Islands. She had been keeping tabs on Ash's ventures and Pokemon journey for years now, and his battles in the various Pokemon leagues across the world always had her on the edge of her seat. His come from behind victories against trainers with level infinity Pokemon like his were always able to practically stop Serena's heart.

Seeing him beat the Sinnoh League and even the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia last year had been the most riveting match that Serena had ever seen him partake in. It was truly a cataclysmic fight and an impenetrable, infinite energy and shock-wave absorbing barriers had been erected around the Lilly of the Valley Coliseum as a precaution, preventing the match from detonating the entire planet as so many level infinity or champion level matches had the capacity to do. As Serena knew Ash wasn't the brightest guy around, but his unorthodox battling styles brought out his true ingenuity and made him almost totally unpredictable, and that made him very hard to beat for even the regional champions, who not only had full rosters of thirty level infinity Pokemon but had also spent years mastering all the possible applications of said Pokemon's almighty powers.

The fact that anyone could train their Pokemon to have infinite raw power and become monsters capable of razing the entire universe has been a subject of controversy among Pokemon League officials and scientists for centuries, and it was bloody terrifying to think about especially when one considered the fact that the legendary Pokemon of the world were all either fully trained or capable of becoming level infinity with a ridiculous level of ease. The invariance of the infinite stat spread was constant among all Pokemon, legendary or otherwise. But any stat value that wasn't infinite varied from Pokemon to Pokemon depending on their natural power levels compared to other species. For example if Deoxys had 50 thousand speed in its speed form and Snorlax had 50 thousand speed, the maximum speed they could run or fly at would range from 50 thousand feet per hour or miles per day for Snorlax to the completely absurd speed of 50 thousand mega parsecs per Planck time for Deoxys.

Knowing all this as well as she did, Serena knew that she understood the mechanics that were built into her version of the Pokemon world better than most, and knew that what her mysterious Guardian Angel God told her must have been true. The problem was that for so many years Serena had lived life in the intimate knowledge that she was capable of anything, while at the same time aspiring towards nothing in particular and not knowing what she wanted. Funny how a limitless capacity to take the world by storm in ways unimaginable could result in eternal indecisiveness on how exactly she would go about doing that. She no longer had a problem believing in herself thanks to this faceless, almighty Spectre and Ash of course, and now it seemed she had finally found the one goal she wanted to aspire towards more than anything. Kalos royalty was hers for the taking, and if she ever discovered the secrets of the Omniverse and how to travel its vast expanse, maybe someday she could even become the Omniarch of infinite Kalos regions across the endless possible alternatives to what she had here in her world. Or maybe that was wishful thinking, either way; she had found herself a dream and was intent on living it for as long as she could.

"Serena time to get up, breakfast is ready," her mother called from downstairs in the kitchen, rousing her from her half-asleep state completely and effectively ending her thoughtful musing. Opening her cerulean eyes, Serena rubbed the sleep out of them and yawned before getting up out of bed slowly and doing a couple of stretches. A few years back her mom used to get her up at the crack of dawn so they could practice Rhyhorn racing together, but Serena had expressed zero interest to follow in her mother's footsteps and Grace had respected that enough to stop drilling Serena every morning on how to mount a Rhyhorn and be one with him as she put it.

"Okay coming, be down in a sec," Serena bellowed in response, before hastening to change into a clean set of clothes and getting ready to face another day of hanging out with her mother or Calem, or just having another of her many lazy days. There was very little to do in town after all and frankly Serena was just content with watching a few movies with her mom or hanging out in the next town with Calem, who was a boy around three years younger than her and who aspired to be a Pokemon master like Ash had been the times they watched his battles on TV together. Serena had been surprised and pleased to know that Calem hadn't been overly interested in her in the romantic sense and actually had a crush on a girl named Shauna he knew a couple of years back. It was reassuring because in all fairness Serena could only imagine a life with one guy, but whether or not Ash was the one had been weighing heavily on her mind as of late.

He didn't seem to deepen his bond with any of the girls he traveled with beyond a platonic friendship, which presented one of two possible scenarios, either he had his heart set on someone already and hopefully it was her, or number two and sadly she thought this one more likely; he just wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with anybody, at least until he fulfilled his ultimate goal to usurp his father Red as the All-powerful Pokemon Champion of the world and the strongest trainer in the universe. Serena had been crushing heavily on him for a long time now, and given the pattern he followed when traveling to each new region then the next region he'd be hitting up would have to be Kalos, since it was the last region on Pokeearth from Kanto and the furthest one from it aside from Unova; it only made sense that Ash's next journey would be in Kalos and Serena longed for the day when she could finally see him again.

She had been indecisive about what goal she wished to pursue for far too long now, and had spent far too much time living with her mother. Quite frankly she was ready to see the world now and at 18 years old, she was considered a legal adult in any of the main regions of Pokeearth, giving her all the rights and privileges of an adult. At least the time she spent here in Vaniville town wasn't wasted, she knew everything she would need to know in order to succeed at whatever endeavor she undertook, and had saved up enough money with her allowance and the cheques her father sent her and her mom while he journeyed to buy a Golden trainer card. Her father's title as a top contender for the world championship afforded him near limitless funds though it kept him very busy. He was only able to visit them on holidays and during Serena's birthdays, but they both understood that he was an extremely busy, wealthy, powerful, and famous man. The name Richard Yvonne was known all over the world which meant that by extension she and her mother were made famous to, just on sheer principle.

Stripping down to her bra and panties while getting changed, Serena found a clean pair of her favorite outfit hanging in her closet as she pulled a pair of her black over the knee socks over top her nimble feet, her pink toenails glittering in the light of her lamp as she wiggled into her red plaid skirt next and brushed her hair once before sliding into her black tank top and brushing it once more. Clipping her hair in a loose pony tail and allowing it to fall down to her waist, Serena gazed at her reflection in the mirror as she searched the drawers of her desk for her favorite keepsake from her time with Ash. She never did get a chance to give it back to him but the blue handkerchief he used to bandage her knee was now a psychological memento, a souvenir from that fateful day when she became best friends with the nicest boy in the world and the son of the world champion Red.

Tying the hankie around her left wrist as tightly as it could go without blocking her circulation, Serena deemed herself ready to face the day just as Fletchling came fluttering into her slightly ajar bedroom door and landed deftly on her head, making a small nest in her hair and greeting her in the typical fashion as Serena giggled and gently took hold of the nimble little bird Pokemon, holding her to her chest and asking her how she looked.

"Do I look okay Fletchling, you know I always want to look my best no matter what kind of day it is but right now I keep having this feeling that something really interesting is going to happen," Serena commented airily as Fletchling stared at her reflection and chirped in obvious approval, earning a smile from her trainer's daughter. Truth be told Serena had been having a strange premonition as of late, and she couldn't shake the inexplicable feeling that some life altering event was impending, one that would change her life forever and probably for the better. Still though despite her strange premonition, there was no real way to know for sure that anything truly life changing was going to take place anytime soon, but one could hope couldn't they?

"Serena, are you coming?" her mom called up insistently, and Serena laughed before letting Fletchling fly off and following behind her before heading down the stairs. She had showered last night and could still smell her favorite deodorant and perfume hanging in the room. She liked to think she smelt good but would need a second opinion outside of herself in order to know for sure. ' _Maybe Ash's_ ,' she thought giddily with a goofy smile as she made her way downstairs and to a glorious home cooked breakfast of Oran berry Pancakes, bacon, fried eggs, and home fries.

Her mother Grace was cooking up a storm over the hot element and had made enough of everything to practically feed a third world country. This was a good thing though because Serena's appetite was ridiculously large; she may have inherited her mother's good looks but she had gotten her father's height, insatiable appetite, and hyperactive metabolism. She was already a head taller than her mom, five feet ten inches tall and still growing. Her dad was two meters high so it was scary to think how much taller Serena herself would eventually grow, and how tall she would be when she finally stopped.

Her height wasn't the only thing that was continually increasing however, her bust size was already starting to get to the point where she was feeling uncomfortable in double d-cup bras and that was truly impressive in her opinion. She knew that if she ever found a boyfriend she'd definitely have the looks and the personality to keep him keenly interested in her and her alone, which was a good thing because Serena was a very selfish, territorial, and monogamous lover and would not ever condone the idea of her boyfriend having a harem of any kind.

She had a clear idea of what she wanted in a boyfriend, but had yet to truly put herself out there and figured now that she knew what she wanted to pursue in life she could work on all the other aspects of her life including who she dated and what she wanted from a potential romantic partner. In all honesty she had her heart set on Ash but was prepared to expand her horizons beyond him if it turned out he wasn't interested in anything but achieving his goals and ambitions. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best, that was her motto.

Her stomach roared in earnest as Grace piled a heaping helping of everything onto Serena's plate, the older woman grateful at least that her daughter had not inherited her father's table manners on top of his appetite. Tucking into her bacon, which Serena was convinced was the one food in all the world that could never be done wrong, her stomach roared in approval as she continually ate like it was her last meal.

"So Serena, any plans for today?" Grace commented during one of the intervals between Serena's mouthfuls, watching as Serena took her time in answering and in putting the next forkful in her mouth, her full pink lips parting slightly as she contemplated her mother's question. "Not really sure to be honest, I was thinking of just watching a couple of movies or TV with you or something, but there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Serena replied after several moments.

Silently urging her daughter to continue, Grace was happily surprised by what Serena said next. "I've been thinking about what you said about getting out and seeing the world, and I realize that you were right. I finally know what I want to do and I've decided I'm going to become a Pokemon performer, and hopefully someday earn my spot into Kalos Royalty as the Kalos Queen. I've been thinking about this for a long while and only put off going on my journey so that I could save up enough money for a golden trainer card," Serena continued as Grace smiled in approval.

"Serena, I am so happy for and proud of you for finally finding a dream, rest assured you have my approval; but if you wanted to buy the more expensive trainer card for when you went to professor Sycamore to choose your first Pokemon and begin your journey, why didn't you just ask for a raise in your allowance? I'm sure I could've helped you more but you never said anything," Grace wondered and Serena grinned cheekily at her, having anticipated all of these questions and more.

"Because I wanted to make damn sure I was fully prepared for my journey, and only recently deemed myself ready to start; I've been reading like a fiend studying all the aspects and fields of Pokemonology, amassing as much knowledge as I could about Pokemon physiology, Pokemon breeding and breeding groups, competitive battling and contest coordinating, all the different types of Pokemon, the moves they could learn, and how a Pokemon's powers, abilities, and move pools are affected when they reach that absurd level of infinity. I wanted to take the Pokemon showcasing community by complete and epic storm mom, and I needed to make sure I had the means and the knowledge to do so. So saving up money to buy a trainer card which will allow me to automatically attain the same privileges as a champion level trainer was the first step, studying all fields of Pokemonology was the second since they won't allow you to automatically become a champion level trainer and attain the best Pokemon without sufficient knowledge about all things Pokemon. But now that I'm ready, I would like to ask for your help in arranging for everything to start my journey as soon as possible," Serena requested analytically, having had a lot of time to prepare for everything and come up with ways to take her dream in directions no other performer has ever done before.

Grace couldn't help but marvel at the sheer depth of her daughter's brilliance sometimes, Serena hid it well due to people ostracizing her but they both knew that her daughter was the smartest person on earth, with the highest IQ score in all of human history and one that was given a value of infinity. As a small child, Grace had taken Serena to every IQ testing facility she could find and they all said the same thing, that her daughter's intellect was without bounds and that it was impossible for them to assign a finite number or score to her IQ results when she displayed a level of brilliance as boundless as that of a level infinity psychic type Alakazam.

Serena's unnatural intelligence and skill level in any and all fields had been an interesting topic of discussion between Grace and her husband Richard, who was a masterfully skilled trainer and whom was just as dumbfounded by their daughter's uncanny intellect and hyper-competence as she was. Grace had come to terms with it by now, and was pleased to say that Serena's maturity, seemingly infinite wisdom, and her creativity were some of her best traits. The level of thought, planning, and preparation her daughter had put into her impending Pokemon journey was unbelievable, and it was just one of the many things she admired about Serena.

"Sweetheart, I am in awe of the woman you've become, and I can only imagine the kinds of amazing things you'll get up to especially with a father like yours being such a powerful and influential role model. Whatever you decide to do with your life, know that I will always be here to support you. I love you Serena and whether or not you follow in mine or your father's footsteps is not important, you have a destiny all on your own and I couldn't be prouder of you," Grace found herself tearing up at her admission as Serena smiled before walking across the kitchen and throwing her arms around her.

"I'm proud of you to mom, and I promise I won't disappoint you," Serena murmured as her mother held her close. It seemed as though nothing could possibly ruin the moment between mother and daughter, but they were abruptly shaken apart by a massive and sudden tremor that shook the foundations of their entire house and caused both of them to shriek in absolute terror. Serena held onto her mother for dear life as an light brighter than anything she'd ever seen lit up the house and the entire world, causing everything to white out in a whirl of colors and pure cosmic energy, almost causing her to spasmodically go into a state of seizures. Just as soon as it appeared it was gone, and one final, tumultuous tremor quaked the entirety of planet earth as if a giant meteor had just slammed into it and broke the world forever more. Waiting on baited breath as the massive earthquake ceased and the world still seemed to be in one piece, Serena slowly opened her eyes and prayed to herself that their family's house was still in one piece. Letting go of her mother she could see that the kitchen table was tipped over and their breakfast dishes lay shattered on the floor, some of the pictures had fallen sideways on their respective walls and some had crashed to the carpeted floor altogether, but apart from that there wasn't any sign that just moments ago a giant earthquake had practically shaken apart the entire globe.

" _What the hell was that_?!" Serena exclaimed emphatically once she remembered how to speak, think, or even breathe for that matter. "I don't know," Grace admitted, just as much at a loss to explain what happened as Serena was. They were startled once again when a loud knock came to their door and Serena shakily got up to answer it, knowing it was probably Calem checking up on them to make sure they were okay. Sure enough, she came face to face with her friend's worried expression, his blue eyes widening with obvious relief when he saw her and her mother behind her, and his tense posture visibly slackened when he realized that they both were okay.

"So I take it we weren't the only ones who felt that right?" Serena idly commented matter-of-factually, as though it weren't already obvious, surprising herself with the level of nonchalance she was displaying. All around the neighborhood people were coming out of their houses to investigate whatever had caused the disturbance, and Calem rolled his eyes at Serena's proclamation. "Does anybody know what happened?" Grace asked worriedly. Calem shrugged at this, "Nope, not a clue, and what was with that strange light? I've never seen such a blinding glow in all my life; I wouldn't be surprised if some of the old folks went into total epilepsy after that and ended up in the hospital in Lumiose, hell I'm still seeing stars and for all I know I could've suffered some injuries to my retinal cortex. Still I guess we should count our blessings and be thankful that nobody died or was permanently hurt or injured. Strange though, how something like that can happen isn't it?" Calem informed them of the town's status as Serena and Grace sighed in relief.

"It is strange, Calem do you think we can go for a walk, my eyes need time to heal and adjust after that light show," Serena suggested as her and Calem looked to Grace for approval. She nodded in affirmation, "Very well, but be back soon and don't go too far. Oh and stay together, I don't know what could've caused all of that to happen but whatever it is might not be friendly, or it could even be a legendary Pokemon so stay safe," Grace called after them as Calem and Serena nodded back at her reassuringly before silently agreeing to head to Aquacorde town for a much needed milkshake.

Calem walked briskly beside her, the both of them deeply entrenched in their own thoughts, before Serena finally spoke. "Do you think it could be a legendary Pokemon that caused this Calem," she wondered as the younger, 15 year old boy scratched his chin in deep thought. "I wouldn't be too surprised; Arceus knows it's been happening a lot the last few years, all of these legendary sightings and end of the world situations. Ever since your boyfriend Ash started his Pokemon journey, there have been at least a dozen of these end of the world scenarios and I can't help thinking it's not a coincidence," Calem admitted, and Serena had to admit that this seemed like yet another possible one of those scenarios and would have gladly skipped town to try and escape it if she were a coward. But Serena Yvonne was the daughter of a world champion runner-up, a Pokemon trainer who mastered the art of Pokemon battling on a nigh omnipotent level, and though she wasn't overly interested in competitive battling herself she was still Richard Yvonne's daughter, and if there was a legendary Pokemon involved she was hell bent on checking it out.

They were on the pathway to Aquacorde town now, walking silently along Route 1 and heavily immersed in their respective trains of thoughts. Serena was beside herself with joy and anticipation at the prospect of being able to possibly encounter a legendary Pokemon few humans ever got to see; wondering what she would see when she saw the source of the commotion from earlier and praying that somehow she and Calem would be the first ones to find the point of impact where that meteor hit, assuming it was just a meteor and not a Deoxys. She could only imagine how awesome it would to see something like that in the flesh rather than in her story books or on the news when she heard of Ash's latest heroic escapades. Honestly, that boy was like a magnet for these things and she hoped that someway somehow she would be to. The scientific input she could attain from these legendary Pokemon, along with the possible applications for her performances and every other goal she aspired towards, was essentially limitless.

"By the way Calem," Serena began as they walked side by side on the dirt road, her eyebrow quirking as her friend awaited whatever it was she was going to say. "Ash was not and is not my boyfriend, I haven't even heard from the guy in years. He's got his own life now and I've moved past that silly little crush... at least I think I have," Serena concluded her afterthought with uncertainty in the last few words. Calem nodded in understanding, having only ever thought of Serena as a friend and nothing more and perfectly happy with the way things were now. He hadn't seen or heard from Shauna in a long time either but knowing her she was probably back in Johto or something taking the Johto contest circuits by storm. It was a funny thing he and Serena had in common, and although Serena insisted that she was over her childhood crush on Ash Ketchum he could still see the painful longing in her eyes, not to mention the way her lips pursed whenever he brought the guy up.

"So um, any chance we'll find out what caused that blinding flash of light and those tremors?" Calem commented, deciding it best to change the topic of conversation and discombobulated when Serena didn't immediately respond and in a highly intelligent manner like she sometimes did. "Um Serena, Pokemon world to Serena, you in there," Calem insistently urged her, getting ready to snap a finger in front of her face when she suddenly found her voice, her zoning out alarmingly frequent the last few days as she pointed somewhere further down Route 1. "Calem look over there, there's smoke coming out from above those treetops," she whispered dreamily.

Following her dazed expression and her finger Calem noticed there were indeed plumes of smoke rising above the small forest environment that separated Vaniville town from Aquacorde. Route 1 wasn't all that big, around 10 acres of woodlands or so; but it was definitely big enough to hide something like a meteor, or Arceus forbid a dangerously hostile Deoxys. Opting to distance himself from this phenomena, Calem was quite taken aback when Serena grabbed him by the hand and started directing him towards the rising pillar of grey smoke, the both of them somehow knowing that wherever this hazy cloud came from was what had caused that massive tremor a mere half hour ago.

Serena's heart was banging inside her chest, but not from fear or anxiety but rater anticipation, the mere thought of befriending a legendary Pokemon or even getting attacked by one the most interesting thought she'd had in years and making her gleefully excited that her prediction about something interesting happening was bang on. This was undoubtedly going to break the endless monotony she'd been battling with day in and day out, the pointless struggle of adding a sense of daring, danger, and adventure to her unremarkable, mundane, generic life. Truth was she was just so damn tired of spending her days here in Vaniville town, whiling away the rest of her life in endless boredom and becoming a mere shell of a human being.

The potentially unprecedented phenomena she was facing now could be her ticket to a better tomorrow, a much more fun and meaningful tomorrow, where her life could actually mean something and matter for once in the grand scheme of things. She supposed she was just too free spirited to spend her life living in a small town, and she wanted so badly to get out there and see the world, to take the Pokemon performing community by storm in ways no other Pokemon showcase performer ever has before. She'd become Kalos queen for sure, and maybe someday the Omniarch of infinite Kalos regions across the Omega Omnisphere she hypothesized the existence of, though that was a pretty big if and she'd have to be able to capture a Palkia or another Pokemon able to traverse infinite universes, realities, and dimensions. This could be everything she was hoping for, or it could be just a meteor, either way she felt inspired to go out and see what the world had to offer and maybe find the one thing in life she enjoyed doing, the one thing worth living for.

"Serena, are you sure this is such a good... ouch," Calem stumbled over a tree root as Serena continued pulling him along, surprised by just how much strength she seemed to possess in her overzealous, indefatigable zeal. They were fast approaching the source of the mushroom cloud of smoke and smog that continually wisped into the air. Time seemed to slow to an endless crawl as Serena got her first good look at the massive crater that had shot up a maelstrom of light, energy, and apparently no small amount of rocks, dirt, dust, and debris.

There was still a good deal of it rising up off of the massive, mile wide crater that bored a hole deep into the crust of the earth, making it maddeningly hard to observe what lurked within it. Serena strained her sapphire eyes in an effort to see as the dust slowly cleared, taking a small, agonizing eternity to grant her line of sight access to its hidden interior. Finally after what felt like forever the dust finally settled and Serena got her first idea of just how big this thing really was.

It was easily a mile wide in diameter, taking up half of the western side of Route 1's forest environment. Its sheer size was only matched by its depth, which grew deeper and deeper the closer to the center one got, and move to the center Serena did. Sliding gracefully down the side of the crater on her feet, Serena slowly made the rather unsafe journey onward and downward, towards the heart of this massive indent in the world, her curiosity outweighing any caution she may have had with practically infinite mass.

"Serena, wait up! Are you _insane_ , it's not safe down there, you could get seriously hurt," Calem called after her half-heartedly, but gave up soon after and grunted before slowly following her. The mountain of dirt and uprooted trees grew ever steeper the closer to the center Serena got, but she would not be deterred especially when she came this far already, and for some weird reason she couldn't shake the feeling that this situation wasn't dangerous. If it had been a legendary Pokemon of some kind, it may have already started going on a rampage at this point, angered by the confusion of being in a strange and unfamiliar environment or afraid for its life while running from another legendary. Either way, Serena knew this time was different; things were quiet right now, eerily so in fact.

Serena was heralded by many in Vaniville town as fearless, but something she learned from her time with Ash was that you could die tomorrow and that your next breath was never certain, that one was always on borrowed time and that death came for everybody in the end. Yet despite the certainty of her eventual death either at the hands of another, some accident, or the slow degeneration of her body and her cells as they died from a buildup of toxins, she knew she would never waste her life living it in fear. That isn't to say she'd be needlessly reckless or engage in some potentially suicidal activity, but she was a girl of action and who got shit done and she certainly wasn't about to let an opportunity like this pass her by. Ash had helped teach her all this; and she applied the lessons she learned from her time with him to her everyday life as much as she possibly could.

Finally after almost ten minutes of nothing but climbing down into massive hole in the earth, Serena could see something phasing into existence from the depths of the earth itself, or so it looked to her untrained eyes. The moment she was almost upon the figure her eyes widened in horrified disbelief as she took in the sight of the boy and Pokemon lying unconscious and covered from head to foot in mud, ashes, and soot.

" _OH MY GOD, CALEM, CALEM, COME QUICK. I FOUND SOMEONE IN THE CRATER AND HE NEEDS OUR HELP RIGHT AWAY_!" Serena screamed, unable to remember the last time she felt this horrified on someone else's behalf as she immediately rushed over to the boy's side, her heart nearly stopping dead cold in her chest when she realized he was still alive. The Pokemon was still conscious and was staring around it in obvious confusion and disorientation until it spotted her rushing towards them. It sparked its cheeks with volts of strange looking electricity, causing Serena to halt in her tracks as she recognized the Pokemon as a Raichu, its defensive stance and obvious tense posture enough to convey a message to her. It was scared and rightfully so, whatever had lead to it and its trainer ending up in this state must have been truly horrifying she reckoned.

Deciding to try a different approach to simply barrelling in and helping, Serena heard Calem's response from far off as she got down on her knees, eye level with the nervous mouse-like Pokemon and not caring that she was dirty at the moment as she spoke in the softest voice she could muster. "It's okay little guy, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to make sure you and your trainer are alright. I have to say though I'm amazed the two of you are still alive after a fall like that," Serena cooed gently as Raichu stared at her questioningly, then at the unconscious boy lying face down beside them.

" _Rai, Raichu, Rai, Rai_ ," it squeaked in obvious confusion, gesturing between itself and the mud caked trainer in the dirt as Serena continued to look at the pair of them in utter befuddlement. "You mean to tell me he's not your trainer? Do you know who he is at all though?" Serena questioned the mouse as Raichu shook its head at her. He was giving her a completely blank stare and appeared desperate to convey something to her as it used its little paw to hit itself on the noggin, then did a sort of teeter dance to indicate a feeling of daze and disorientation. It knocked itself on its own head several more times before Serena finally got the message.

"Oh my God, you lost your memory didn't you? You poor thing, you've got amnesia don't you? Well let me just get my phone out okay, I'm going to call for some special people to help you and that boy over there. Some special people who are trained for memory loss and a whole bunch of other problems both people and Pokemon face every day across the world," Serena explained to the confused mouse, and she refrained from face palming as she realized something rather inconvenient.

"Oh man, I bet you don't even know what people and Pokemon are do you?" Serena questioned, remembering something she read about true amnesia and total lack of memory being extremely rare and sometimes even a topic of controversy among famed doctors everywhere, but still she wasn't sure just how deep this Raichu's memory loss ran and was quite relieved when the lightning mouse nodded reassuringly at her, giving her the indication that he did indeed have a general idea of what a person and a Pokemon were.

Grabbing her Holo caster out of her beg, Serena placed a non holographic phone call to the Kalos emergency number, explaining her locale to the best of her ability, what she found, the boy and amnesiac Raichu who wound up unconscious in the forest, and other such details to the best of her ability. She left out the part where she found the two of them in a crater, and refrained from mentioning that they could have been the cause of the earthquake and the blinding flash of light from moments ago, knowing how unimaginative people could be even with the massive outbreak of level infinity Pokemon and champion level trainers in recent years.

Once she finished her call she placed a call to her mom, and was just in the middle of listening to the phone dial when Calem finally caught up to her, going over the scene before them with widened eyes. Raichu looked to Serena for confirmation that he could trust her friend, and Serena nodded quickly with a fond smile as her mother finally picked up, touched that the lightning mouse had been able to trust her so easily and wanting to do her best to ensure that trust wasn't misplaced.

"Serena oh my goodness, you're all covered in dirt! Are you alright, are you hurt?!" Grace coddled her in a mothering tone of voice. Serena nodded reassuringly though couldn't stop herself from tearing up for some reason, "I'm fine mom but I think Calem and I found what caused that commotion earlier. There is a boy and a Raichu here in the center of a massive crater, the boy is unconscious and the Raichu has amnesia but they're both alive... somehow. I placed a call to the Kalos Emergency Response Unit and they're sending some paramedics from Lumiose city. They should be here in about an hour or so but I want to stay with these guys until they get here. My God I can only imagine what could've lead to the two of them ending up in this state," Serena briskly informed Grace with nary a single breath taken between sentences.

"Oh my God Serena, make sure both of them are okay until the paramedics show up, check the Raichu for any major head injuries and do your best to keep him calm until help arrives. Calem do you think you can help Serena get the boy up and somewhere a bit more dignified. I don't want to imagine what could have lead to this situation either but we need to make sure they're both fine. I'll come and join you two as soon as I can," Grace instructed them as Serena nodded determinedly and Calem threw her a salute to try and lighten the mood a bit. Raichu seemed a bit startled by the holographic projection of Serena's mother as it backed away at first but then relaxed upon seeing how much concern the strange woman harbored on his and that boy's behalf.

"Okay mom, I'll do what I can. Goodbye for now, see you in a bit," Serena promised her, listening to the beep to ensure her mother had hung up before turning around to help Calem lift the boy up into a position where he could be somewhat comfortable. She didn't know what else to do for him as she propped him up and leaned him across her lap so that his head was no longer in the dirt, but she figured this beat the alternative. Turning to Calem once again, Serena spoke once more and figured it would give her friend something to do which would help channel all the nervous energy she could feel coming off of him. The poor guy was fidgeting like crazy, apparently overwhelmed by the intensity of this situation and forcing Serena to step up and take control.

"Um Calem, do you think you could go look around for anything else that might have fallen into this crater?" Serena requested sensitively, and Calem nodded bleakly as her simple request and left without a word, determined to take his mind off of this horrible scenario as best he could. "Hey Raichu, do you think you can trust me enough to come up close so I can do some examination to see if you have any major head injuries. I promise it won't hurt one bit okay?" Serena reassured him, smiling sweetly with her eyes shining as Raichu nodded and tentatively walked up towards her, crawling right up into her outstretched arms as she cradled him and soothed him with comforting words all the while examining the little guy from head to foot.

Raichu didn't know what she was doing or how he ended up in this amnesiac state but he was starting to like this girl. For some reason he couldn't put a finger on, she felt familiar to him, and given his current lack of memory any familiarity was welcome to him at this point. Serena was astonished to see that no head injuries had made themselves known on this Raichu's head, and his body was a tapestry of solid muscles and impossibly tough skin. She could feel the very air ionizing all around her in response to this Raichu's mere presence, her hair frizzing slightly with an intense static discharge.

After giving him the petting of a lifetime and examining every inch of his human child sized body, Serena was unable to find any injuries of any kind whatsoever to indicate memory loss and was dumbfounded by his findings, or lack thereof. Still, no matter how smart she was she wasn't a doctor and would leave this matter to the experts when and if they came for them. "I hate to say this little guy but it looks like your healing factor was able to heal whatever injuries could have lead to your memory loss. You see high level Pokemon, from what I understand, are able to self heal at astonishing rates and you my friend are in excellent health otherwise from what I can determine," Serena informed the Raichu as she continued to pet him and he cooed with her every touch, evidently enjoying the tactile contact immensely and making Serena wonder if he was re-experiencing this sort of thing completely anew. Was this amnesia enough to make him forget if he'd ever been petted like this before, and if so was the boy currently unconscious in her lap an amnesiac as well? She supposed there was no way to know for sure until he regained consciousness and that could take hours or even days.

" _Cha, Raicha_ ," he squealed in delight as Serena brushed her hand over his tail, making her smile as well upon realizing she'd found his sweet spot and petting him there again, eliciting the same reaction as before. Serena had always loved Pokemon and this one was just so sweet and lovable, even if he lost his memory once you got to know him it seemed you were in his good graces for eternity. "Aw, you're such a little cutie," Serena gushed fondly as she continued to alternate between shifting the boy's position in her lap and pet the Raichu and keep him feeling safe and happy until the medical team showed up.

Finally after an hour or so of talking with Raichu and waiting for the boy's regained consciousness three things happened at the same time. For starters sirens began sounding in the distance, and drawing ever closer as Serena's Holo caster gave them an exact detail of her location. Around the same time Calem had returned and was holding an old backpack in his arms that appeared perfectly clean even despite lying in the crater for Arceus knows how long. It had a strange insignia on the front of it, a great big infinity symbol mottled and checkered in tiny kaleidoscopic cubes of every color Serena had ever seen and then some, including colors she didn't even know were possible. It was a really neat design once one looked past the fact that it was an epileptic fit waiting to happen, but right now Serena was too busy thinking of it as an eyesore to really appreciate the coloration and precise detail that had been put into every square nanometer of the insignia she was looking at.

"I found this further down, on the other side of the crater closer to Aquacorde town. Sounds like the paramedics are almost here to," Calem informed her as another voice broke the companionable silence from only moments before. "Serena, Calem, oh thank heavens you're both alright!" she heard her mother call as Grace Yvonne came rushing onto the scene, followed immediately by an ambulance big enough for a human and a Raichu, which is what Serena told them was hurt alongside the boy. It was at this moment as the paramedic people got out of their truck and she looked down at the boy in her lap that she got her first proper look at him, and she blanched when she realized who she was looking at.

"Oh my God, it's Ash, Ash Ketchum," she whispered in a daze. If anyone had asked her what had happened after that moment, that startling realization, she would've simply drawn a blank on the whole scenario. Riding with her mom and Calem in her family's van, Serena was lost in her own world as Calem and Grace seemed to respect the fact that she was concerned for her old childhood friend. Hopefully when they arrived at the hospital to answer some of the doctor's inquiries to their best abilities, they'd be able to get some much needed answers. First and foremost on their minds however, was what in the hell lead to Ash Ketchum winding up in this state, and how had he gone from the middle of his journey in Unova to dropping in Serena's lap so out of the blue like this? They all needed answers for their own reasons; and they all knew with equal certainty that they wouldn't find them in Vaniville town; so they followed the paramedics to Lumiose city, and probably broke the speed limit in doing so...

XXXXX

A void... that's all his entire life up until this point was now, one big, giant void; an infinite expanse of nothingness and intangibility; undefined, raw, pure, and immutable in its endless entirety. His mindscape was an endless labyrinth of questions, questions without answers, and he himself was beginning to rouse back to consciousness as even his unconscious mind refused to yield the answers he sought. He had no idea how he got here or how he ended up in this... incorporeal, bodiless state inside his own unconscious mind; yet he still retained a sense of self, retained a form of total awareness even in this perpetual darkness, he could think so he had to be living right? He had to be more than what this entombment of almighty darkness indicated him to be didn't he?

It seemed like he'd known this darkness forever before he finally begin to feel the pull of the outer-verse beyond; the realm of new, unprecedented phenomena and infinite possibilities beyond this all-encompassing, omni-dimensional expanse of shadows. Now he understood it was only in this intervening period after his total loss of memory and identity that new and limitless possibilities could sprout, only in the interval after his forever sleep that a new and boundless awakening could occur. All he needed to do now was reach for the light at the end of this long, dark tunnel, the light so blinding, so brilliant it burned his retinas just to look at it. He no longer remembered who he was prior to losing his memories and ending up in this place of eternal solitude, but he knew now that he longed for something more than what this place could offer him. Funny how the moment he wanted something more was the moment an escape avenue made itself available to him, almost like this wretched darkness was sick of his presence as well.

He reached the light at long last, after endless lifetimes of wallowing in the darkness and the bitter cold, the silence, loneliness, and the Source Anti-God; he was finally free to forge the next chapter in his life. He felt the warmth of the blinding white light engulf him, and he opened his fresh eyes at long last to take in whatever foreign and alien settings awaited him outside his totality of darkness. He didn't know or remember who he was prior to winding up in this place, but as he drunk in the sites before him with immeasurable awe and wonder, like a newborn child seeing everything for the first time, he knew he no longer cared who he'd been and only cared about who he could be now, right here and now, in this moment and place. Whatever he'd been before, had died within that darkness, and now he was reborn, vibrant, fresh, his whole life anew and power beyond measure surging through this body of his.

He felt such strength inside of him yet could immediately sense that he wasn't anywhere close to unleashing all of it. Intense sensations wracked his entire body and his senses were kicking in at overdrive, allowing him to immediately become aware of the fact that he was somewhere with lots of other life forms like him. His mind was inundated with an inrush of information, seemingly endless in its depth and magnitude. Now that the floodgates were opened to him he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get enough of all the new and incredible things he was currently perceiving; this whole new world of infinite possibilities. So it was with great enthusiasm that he stood up from the surface upon which he had lain for endless eternities to explore the vastness of this new realm, and with great surprise that he found his progress impeded by a strange man in a white coat who looked positively alarmed to see him out of bed.

"Oh my God, you're finally awake," he said, and the nameless person stared down at him in pure, unlimited wonder. "I know isn't it wonderful? I'm finally free of that wretched prison, the recesses of my own mind, that impenetrable darkness I've lived with for endless lifetimes. I have no idea who I am or who I was before falling into that eternal sleep, but I do know I'm ready to find out who I can be now, in this who new world of unbelievable possibilities. I need to see it all, _everything_ this world has to offer!" the young, nameless man spoke to him in a monologue of over enthusiasm.

"I'm sure we can arrange for that, but first there are some things I wish to ask from you," the doctor insisted as the Ash Ketchum lookalike sat back down on his bed, frowning in confusion as he wondered what this man wished to know, and how much information he'd be able to provide for him. Evidently this man was a caretaker of sorts, a person who looked out for him while he was in his eternal sleep, and he did give off a trustworthy vibe so the nameless person decided to trust his gut and trust this man to.

"What do you wish to know?" the young man wondered as the doctor went over the clipboard containing this strange anomaly's vitals and all the physiological details they could gather about him, he and his peers equally alarmed by what they did and did not find. "I want to inform you young man that you have a very serious case of amnesia, stemming from when you hit your head in a crater that apparently you made.

You and one other individual were found at the scene and brought straight here to recuperate, but aside from the loss of memory we were unable to diagnose any other major problems, though what we did find was... astonishing, your features do not seem to indicate any trouble for you whatsoever. In fact I'd say your super fast heartbeat, super dense molecular structure, and infinite cellular energies are normal for someone like you, even if they are so far beyond the human norm. So tell me young man, is there anything you _can_ remember, a name, a face, _anything_? True amnesia is very rare and a lot of the time people like you who go through this are able to retain some small traces of the life they lost, so take your time and try and think back to before this darkness you described. Was there anything that predated the forever sleep you mentioned, anything at all?" the doctor urged him encouragingly, maintaining a friendly smile throughout his entire inquiry as the young man who didn't even know his own name thought long and hard to remember anything from before his entombment in that dark, desolate place.

It was kind of hard to imagine there being _anything_ before that endless silence and lonely solitude, but the more he thought about the more he remembered something... just a name nothing more. He didn't even know if it was real or if it was his own name, but it was the only thing he could remember from before the kingdom of eternal blackness. "Now that you mention it, I do remember one tiny detail about my past. Nothing coherent, just a name, I reckon it might even be my name but I can't be sure," the boy admitted, feeling the first stab of longing for some kind of memory since this whole situation began.

The doctor clapped his hands jovially, "that's wonderful, the fact that you remembered anything at all is a huge relief to my old heart, believe me. Now, if you could be so kind as to tell me the name you remembered so I can get this questionnaire out of the way. There are some people who would very much like to see you. Nobody else came by so I'm sorry to say but it looks like you might not have a family young man, at least one who knows or cares enough to come by. It's been twenty four hours since we found you in that crater and your rescuers would like to meet you, as well as that darling Raichu we found in that crater with you," the doctor informed him passionately as the boy confirmed his caretaker's words, sensing three other people waiting just outside of his room.

He could sense their eagerness to see that he was alright, and one individual in particular felt particularly warm and friendly towards him, seeming the most eager out of all of them. As he told the doctor his name, he couldn't help but feel that the person behind this warm, loving presence felt strangely familiar yet completely unfamiliar at the same time. He felt like he should know her yet no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't place where he might have seen her before. For that matter how did he even know it was a female; how was he able to sense all of this and be somehow aware of everything including his own fathomless inner powers without even knowing who the hell he was? "My name is... _Alexander Pennington_ ," He concluded his thoughts aloud, and with that he awaited the arrival of the first people he would see in this new life aside from his caretaker and at least now he'd have a name to go by whenever they spoke to him. This was it he supposed, the end of one life and the start of something new. Still he had to wonder if it was even possible to look forward to a new future if he couldn't even remember whatever past he left behind?

An endless well of questions without answers continued to plague him, and no matter what new wonders he experienced or perhaps relived anew, there'd always be that nagging feeling at the back of his mind? What if he'd done this all before and just didn't remember it? What if he had a clean slate to start over with and made all the same decisions? What would he do then, go back to forgetting everything and reliving everything once more, again and again until he got sick of that to? Was this how he would spend his days, looking forward to a new future while always wondering if he experienced something similar in the past, wondering if he could ever build a new life when every aspect of his old one remained unclear. Had he even set his affairs in order? So many questions riddled and puzzled him without mercy, and he knew this new life he set for himself may have been a massive rewrite of fate, a second chance as it were, but fate has often two sides and could be considered a double edged knife; at least that was his opinion.

 _Author's Note: And there you have it folks, that's the prologue for you all to read and hopefully it wasn't too boring lol. It probably was but this chapter set the stage for the entire story and I did try to make it at least funny and somewhat interesting. Believe me the next chapter will be better in that aspect and hopefully this one is to some of you guy's satisfaction. If not then well I did my best and promise to do better in my next chapter. Read, rate, and review as always peeps; and no flames because like I said I won't acknowledge them. Anyways that's about it for now, let me know what you guys thought about this prologue and feel free to give me constructive criticism so long as it is reasonable and not a series of complaints. To the guest reviewer who said my chapters are too long and I need to make them shorter and more concise, that is not a legitimate critique of my story and quite frankly lots of people on here have bigger chapters than I do._

 _To the idiots who flamed me despite my warnings, ha, I laugh at your continued omninescience; you think I care whether or not I intimidate or scare you. My God what a bunch of losers, hate to break it to ya but I'm not here to intimidate anyone, and even if I was I can think of way better ways to do it then over the internet. If you actually had the guts to flame me with your actual accounts I might actually take you seriously enough to report you for abuse, but I reckon that's not going to happen is it, ruddy cowards the whole stinking lot of you. So go ahead keep your trolling and hating up, I really couldn't care less to be honest because none of you fat, antisocial, computer nerds with no lives are even worth my time of day. To all of you who reviewed my stories or gave me legitimate constructive criticism I thank you all, and trust me I'm not speaking ill of anybody who doesn't truly deserve it. I apologise also that any of you decent folk had to read through that shit talk I put on there, but I'm sure that because you guys are so decent that you'll understand my reasoning for doing so. Am I right or am I right? Anyways, that's all folks, have an awesome day. The Omniarch is signing off now and wishes you all a merry Christmas in advance._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Hey again peeps, Omniarch here once more with the second and last part of the prologue of Ash Ketchum Infinity; Pokemon Champion of the Omega Omnisphere. I must say I love how the first part turned out and look forward to a lot of repeat performances as this story continues. Now I don't wanna keep you guys occupied with a long AN so I'll just come right out and say what needs to be said. Shout-outs to everyone who added my story to their list of favorites and follows and to the reviews; honestly guys I can't thank you enough for all the support I'm getting on this here site and have every intention of seeing these stories and all my others through till the bitter end. Looking forward to lots of reviews this chapter because things will start picking up almost right away now; also while the whole Omega Omnisphere Champion concept will be deeply explored in this story I'm also planning on returning to the basics and roots of Pokemon more so in this story since Ash Infinity is essentially retired from his Omega Omnisphere Championship._

 _Now without any further preamble, on with the very story I've been alluding to for some time now. From here on out my chapters are going to be no more than 15-20 K words which in my opinion seems reasonable and is actually often something I can accomplish in one day if I'm committed enough. So let's get this show on the road folks, here it is._

 _Story is strictly Amourshipping meaning Ash and Serena alone; no harems, no multiple human wives for Ash Ketchum Infinity. He is however the soul bonded mating partner of several of his female Legendary Pokemon and is a proud Pokephileac, although the main shipping will be him and Serena._

 _Disclaimer: I make no profits from this whatsoever; all characters Pokemon and human alike are the property of their respective owners. OC's and AU themes and situations are my own but apart from that nothing. Rated M for mature themes, strong language, graphic content and themes, lemons, character death, blood, gore, incredible cartoon violence, acts of mass omnicide, and other infinitely evil stuff not suited for younger audiences. You have been warned, read this story at your own risk._

 _Dedication: To Dimension Distorter, this dude is fucking awesome and if you haven't read his story the Second Chosen yet you definitely should._

Prologue Part Two: Déjà vu Times Infinity

Serena Yvonne was a myriad of different things, but one thing she wasn't very good at was patience; it was something of an acquired taste in her opinion and involved lack of action and too much waiting around. This was counterintuitive in her opinion, especially in a world where progress and taking action were expected from nearly all people and Pokemon. Serena didn't like waiting around or lazing about while stuff was just handed to her; no she got shit done, she got results. As smart as she was, Serena was a girl of action and one who chased after absurd dreams without any care for how she went about it so long as she got it done; not some lazy, shy, or otherwise unproductive individual. She didn't waste too much time with minute details or any speed bumps along the way to her end journey and always put everything she had into every endeavor she undertook.

It wasn't that she was only ever capable of being indelicate or not being patient enough to exploit loopholes or flaws in a person's argument; nor was she incapable of the art of subtlety and discretion. It's just that for most things in life you needed not to have an overly analytical plan in place and just do things; like a Houndour chasing cars or something to that effect. Just get shit done and worry about what happens when you do whatever it is you plan to do; the only truly sensible way to live in the world was without rules, boundaries, or constraints in place. To be open to infinite possibilities no matter how absurd and without letting every alternative and variable, every single thing that could possibly go wrong via Murphy's Law stop you from achieving whatever ends you seek.

So it was with a great deal of frustration that Serena forced herself to sit in the waiting room with her mother while the strange boy with the Raichu lay unconscious in a hospital bed, his backpack sitting on her lap with her arms folded around it protectively, curious about what was inside and knowing she wouldn't be able to resist a peak if this waiting game stretched out too much longer. Somehow knowing that her own private guardian angel was most definitely lying in hospital bed was driving her absolutely insane. "Ugh, at this rate we're going to be here waiting for him to wake up until next Christmas. I mean what's taking them so long that they can't even rouse an unconscious boy? Don't they have hospital Pokemon on staff that can use heal pulse or something with a similar effect to heal most commonplace ailments and injuries nowadays?

Hell, the full powered heal pulse of a level infinity Lucario or something can heal very nearly anything and everything in the known universe; regenerate amputated limbs, cure cancer, and all the known incurables. They're essentially a universal anti-viral, antidote, anti-bacterial, anti-ailment, and a cure-all of nigh everything and anything. So what's the bloody hold-up? What is it with people and not using the unlimited resources and means they now have to their fullest, most applicable effects? Classical case of well-worn human unoriginality; we have all of these resources and all of these infinite advancements in power, medicine, and technology and never think to use them to achieve unlimited wonders and miracles," Serena ranted fervently, and Grace sighed in response, sympathetic of Serena's frustration but not quite so ill mannered in addressing the hospital's lack of quick action.

"Serena, I'm sure if it was that simple then they would've done it already; Lumiose City Hospital has some of the best doctors and healer Pokemon in the world, but they are backed up with tons of patients to so we just need to wait it out alright?" her mother said patiently, leading Serena to believe she had gotten her rashness and action-over-words mindset from her father Richard's side of the family. A part of her was also worried that this Ash Ketchum lookalike who had quite literally fallen out of the sky had not done so unintentionally. She hadn't seen somebody whom branded that curious infinity symbol since she was a small girl and wondered what the hell could've happened to him to put him in the state he was in now.

Given what had happened eleven years ago she had once thought of that person as invincible; but now she wondered if either she was mistaken or this boy wore the same symbol as her protector by pure chance and coincidence. Perhaps there was some secret cult of superhuman beings and this boy around her age was part of the same elite task force as the mysterious entity who had saved her and Ash's life when they were only waist high. Either way it was obvious now that this boy had attracted some wrong kind of attention or something but survived anyways. After all, there was no way _any_ human could've survived that fall like he did but if there was anything she learned this past decade it was that the world was a much bigger place than most people realized. Maybe somebody was after him, or maybe he did it to himself because if he was impervious enough to survive a fall hard enough to make a crater _that_ big then maybe he had other, even more impressive abilities as well.

The nurse at the front desk was currently busy dealing with some of the more rowdy patients trying to leave before they were given the all-clear. Family members of terminally ill patients who were being healed by the strongest heal pulse users the hospital had available were also present, and many of them seemed to have a bit more faith in the system than Serena did. Sent directly from the Pokemon League officials; Pokemon like level 100 Blissey and Audino were usually enough for any and all forms of injury, sickness, and disease. The only maximally restoring or curative power they didn't possess was the ability to recall people from beyond the grave once they were already dead.

So the fact that hospital care was so unproductive and sluggish around here was grating on Serena's last nerves. Were they really so complacent and so content with their ability to cure the sick and the seriously injured that they just didn't prioritize human safety like they would've with less impressive means? The mere thought of the question made Serena feel uneasy. For any doctor who became too arrogant with their unlimited cure-all capabilities could make mistakes and miss something they normally would not; and unfortunately when the patient's lives were literally in their hands it was the patients themselves who would pay for the doctor's carelessness and mistakes. It was taking too much for granted and Serena couldn't help wondering what would happen if they suddenly found themselves bereft of these precious resources. Amazingly enough the concept of high level and even infinitely powerful Pokemon was once this incredibly unprecedented novelty; now however it was little more than trite but true, people simply weren't floored by Pokemon being able to become supreme paragons of their species anymore.

Sure trainers used them to become virtually unstoppable on the battle field or to invest limitless energy into some contest moves and battles, but more and more people were getting into competitive battling and now it simply didn't possess the luster it once did. Serena was hoping that somehow something would happen to break the monotony; level infinity Pokemon had countless possible applications aside from their lack of ability to use stat boosting moves, but more and more people were becoming wise to how the sheer mechanics of high level Pokemon operated and able to think on a level of infinity when addressing an opposing Pokemon's moves and abilities and come up with effective counters. At least Ash kept things somewhat interesting by using his fully trained Pokemon in highly unconventional and unpredictable ways, but apart from him Serena was sad to say the number of champion level trainers was an all time high while it's novelty levels were at an all time low.

"Gah, if this ends up taking too much longer I might need to try and find a way to entertain and amuse myself," Serena groaned. "Well you're the one who wanted to stay here. I offered to take you home when I brought Calem back but you insisted on staying," Grace gently reminded her as Serena huffed and pouted cutely at her like a giant four year old. "I just want to make sure he's alright and getting the best possible care mom. Amnesia and potential brain abnormalities are some of the only things a heal pulse can't really cure. Although they can certainly increase a person's ability to regain their memories it doesn't actually recreate everything they lost. Nobody can simply force an amnesiac to relive everything they've ever forgotten; that would require some kind of psycho-omnipotent mind raping and an understanding of the human mind that only psychics and high level psychic type Pokemon would possess. Besides, if he really is Ash then I need to know the how, why, where, when, and what? If not, and I'm somehow inclined to think this is actually someone else, then perhaps it's best we consider helping him find a place to stay," Serena rambled on in her usual display of unspeakably high intellect.

She neglected to inform her mother of the rest, thinking that so long as there remained any reasonable doubt she could cling to the notion that this wasn't her invincible guardian angel deity. For some reason, her inner child revolted against the thought of such an incredible, inhuman savior of two unremarkable children in over their heads having any limitations to what he could do or being able to be hurt or killed. From a logical standpoint however, she could see how it would be difficult to be a hero if you were truly all-powerful; if one couldn't be hurt then they couldn't take real risks or make genuine sacrifices. She understood enough about the concept of unlimited powers and level infinity Pokemon to know that true omnipotence would take the fun out of pretty much everything, so why did this whole situation make her feel so unsettled?

Grace couldn't help but feel fascinated by the utter prodigy she had given birth to; her husband was never this smart or this insightful and quite frankly Grace was at a loss to determine where Serena's repertoire of bonus features and abilities came from. Even after 18 years it was still something Grace had never fully grown accustomed to, though her daughter had gotten better at talking like a normal person in recent years. The nurse was just managing to get everything in order when the doctor walked out into the waiting room from the doorway adjacent to the terminal care hall; the one listed as possible long term cares since such care was a rarity these days and a thing of the past for the most part. Given the advancements in power, medicine, and what not doctors could usually cure most patients within the first day or two. In fact the Ash Ketchum Lookalike whom Serena strongly believed had amnesia much like his Raichu and whom she hoped and didn't hope was her childhood one-man-army at the same time; was the only person currently in the possible long term care station, thus culminating in the proliferation of her precedent impetuosity.

So Serena was the first one to stand up and walk over to him, with Grace hot on her heels as she boldly strode up to the doctor with the intent of demanding why in the hell their charge wasn't standing there with him fully roused and ready to go? As he noticed her approach however he simply smiled gently, seeming to sense what was on her mind as she got right in his personal space with the intent of demanding an explanation. Serena was just about to unleash her inner bitch and go Primeape shit on his ass with an angry tirade when he answered her unasked question.

"He has been completely unresponsive to our usual methods for rousing unconscious and even comatose patients, which baffles my mind to even think about. The nurses and I also ran some extensive tests and we were rather startled by what we saw," the doctor explained hurriedly, ushering Serena and Grace over into his private office away from the prying ears as Serena stood there with her mouth agape, refusing to say anything until she heard the full story and resigning to follow him and her mother instead into the cramped space he called a professional working station.

Taking her seat in a surprisingly comfortable rolling chair, Serena sat there silently fuming and awaiting further explanation as the doctor elaborated further on his original prognosis. "Whatever he is he's no ordinary human being Miss Yvonne; his skin is stronger than steel, none of our needles were able to penetrate him so we couldn't run a blood test with any normal needle. We had no choice but to scan him using the same kind of devices the Pokedex uses to measure a Pokemon's output and determine how strong our own medical tools would have to be in order to puncture his skin and adjust our examinations accordingly. What we found was astonishing," the doctor informed them as Serena urged him to get to the point and Grace gawked at him with slacken jaws.

"What were you able to determine," Serena urged questioningly. "That this boy is a living, breathing miracle of seemingly infinite proportions. His body, his cells contain DNA strands that not only have the human genome but are also an amalgamation, the genetic composition of all existing species of Pokemon. He's a fully trained, perfect example of literally every known species and probably all of the unknown kinds as well. We were only able to identify a tiny portion of his total genetic makeup, an infinitely small value next to the whole thing," the doctor paused, letting this sync in as both Yvonne women's jaws hit the floor upon hearing this.

"That's not possible, there's no way _any_ human possesses such a vast and complex genetic makeup, there must be some kind of mistake," Serena whispered in pure surprise and awe-struck wonderment. Though on the inside she was even more confused than before; could it be that this boy was… The doctor shook his head at her statement, finding her skepticism to be a waste of time and not aware of her hurricane of inner thoughts. "Genetics is not my forte but we have some of the best geneticists in the world on our payroll and they all agree with my initial prognosis. Not only that, but this boy's cellular energy level is likewise measured as absolutely infinite. And the depth of each of his known supernatural abilities, not all of which we were able to identify even with the Pokedex Pokemon ability scanner technology helping us out; was around ten octillion megatons or so, the same as the average supernova. Are you with me so far?" the doctor broke off with a question as Grace shook her head in deferral to the fact that she wasn't following.

"I'm with you so far doc so keep going; I'll dumb it down for my mother here once we're out of your hair," Serena reassured him, surprising and relieving him both at once. Usually he skated by the whole evaluation part with some fancy words that downplayed the severity of the problem due to confusing family members and patients, while at the same time not technically telling them anything untrue. It was a practice he undertook to save himself a lot of time trying to reassure frustrated or concerned family members and patients. Usually few people bothered to question him for their results further after he gave them a very professional and scientific sounding prognosis of the situation, though it was clear to him now that this youth's intelligence was uncanny.

He was a highly educated doctor and had taken years to study, learn, and memorize some of the medical and technical terms he used in his everyday job, but then this girl comes along with her blue eyes alight with obviously prodigious levels of natural skill, talent, and intellect, and basically comprehends every single word he uses with little to no effort. If it was any of his business, he'd consult the mother about why her daughter had such a brilliant mind and whether or not her talents were being properly nurtured, but unless her mental state was cause for concern to other people then he couldn't evaluate her further; hell mental health and stability weren't even his focused fields of study, although he could get by in just about any medical field in a pinch if there was a shortage on staff and unfortunately for him there tended to be an awful lot.

Grace meanwhile, ignored Serena's jab at her obvious deficiency in intelligence compared to her daughter's with all due grace. The famed Rhyhorn racer couldn't help smiling at the play of words her mind came up with, and Serena had the gall to question her intelligence. Just because she was one of the only humans in all of history with an IQ of infinity did not mean that the rest of the world was stupid, they were just stupid by comparison to her. But stupidity and intelligence were both relative terms; that was something Grace believed in with all her mind. Though she knew she wouldn't bother trying to convince Serena of that since they had more pressing matters to attend to. She was also at a loss to explain how somebody like that poor boy who crash landed on Route 1 could possess such incredible abilities, and something told her they didn't even know the half of it yet.

"So what about the magnitude of his powers," Serena quickly spoke, interrupting Grace's train of thought and dragging her outside of her own head as the doctor smiled at her. "I was getting to that. You see, that boy's energy output is absolute, infinite, or as some in the competitive battling business would say; omnipotent. His energy depth and intake levels however are finite; meaning he uses a finite pool of energy to achieve feats of an absolute magnitude. This in turn means that if he were to exert that amount of force too frequently, then he would exhaust his supply of energy very rapidly and possibly end up in some comatose or unconscious state like he is now. My medical team and I strongly suspect that this is what could have led to him losing his memory and ending up unconscious in that field.

It is also obvious to us that he is more than human, and will require extensive and extremely special care. Another thing we realized is that while his body is seemingly enhanced far, far beyond the human norm; he'll need to consume an insane amount of caloric energy every single day just to stay alive. He'll be able to feel full for a time if he eats enough high calorie food; but his metabolism will burn right through it before long. His basal metabolic rate is so much higher than a normal person's that it's ridiculous. On top of that, it would be almost impossible to determine his physiological requirements and what's normal for someone like him unless we were to keep him here under surveillance for weeks or even months on end. Although we did go through his unique choice of clothes and found a wallet with no identity on it but a Pokedollar bank card with limitless funds inside of it. We haven't checked who the bank account is registered to yet but if he were to… hypothetically leave home with someone to stay with them temporarily he would have the means and the finances to support himself with both his needs and wants, and thus would not be likely to have to mooch off said nameless person as some sort of freeloader with an overwhelming food intake and astounding ability to up the grocery bills to insane heights," the doctor concluded his first rounds of diagnoses as Grace looked to her daughter to see if she was still with him on everything and surprised comprehension dawned on her upon realizing what the doctor said.

"Wait a minute; are you suggesting that he come home with us or something? Also how can he have limitless funds? I thought only the Pokemon champions had that kind of money," Grace asked skeptically only for her daughter to interrupt her with a slight correction to her original statement. "Actually mom, only the world champion has that kind of money to spend on himself as he pleases, the other Pokemon League officials are legally required to use their limitless funds to support all the Pokemon League affiliations across the entire world and fund any and all regionally accepted scientific projects and undertakings that come around," Serena explained. The doctor continued to be surprised as he stared between Grace and her daughter in tandem. "You should be very proud of your daughter Miss Yvonne, she's quite brilliant," he stated formally.

"Yes she is, and please it's Grace; I don't much care for formalities and such since they make me feel old," Grace admonished him playfully. Serena grinned up at her cheekily and struck upon a genius idea that the doctor already kind of hinted at. "So, will there be legal ramifications if we were too… for the time being, take him home with us? I'm sure my mom and I would be up for some extra company and help around the house, and quite frankly it's a bit boring in Vaniville town as well so maybe it would liven things up a bit," Serena suggested hopefully, excitedly already planning the move and refusing to take no for an answer at this point. This was the same man who had saved her life from the monster in her childhood; of that she no doubts anymore, and while the depth of his powers may not have been as absolute as she first figured she was pleased to know that the energy output and magnitude of his abilities were still absolute. She felt that with someone like him out there the world could be a little safer, and could quite safely confirm that he was a trainer to boot. Man, talk about a Man of Infinities, this guy had it all. "But Serena, where will he sleep at night? You can't seriously expect him to sleep on the couch the whole time he's with us or something! Wait a minute, does he even require sleep if he's some superhuman or something? Oh dear me, I don't even know how we would fulfill all of his… requirements if he's so outside of the usual range," Grace admitted somewhat helplessly, knowing that her daughter was unlikely to be dissuaded once her mind and heart were set on something.

"Well technically he'll need to consume roughly 20 to 35 thousand calories every single day; 50 thousand if he exerts himself heavily. If you two want to save on money or not stockpile a huge amount of food in your house using his Pokebank card; I'd recommend growing an Enigma Berry tree in your back yard and mixing it into any and all of his food. Not only do Enigma Berries fulfill any and all of a person or Pokemon's nutritional requirements but they also inherit the traits of the food they're mixed with and alter their taste and texture to accommodate whatever recipe they're being blended with. As for his sleeping requirements your guess is as good as mine; I'd assume he'd need little to no sleep unless he expended a lot of his energy or overexerted himself but I could be wrong. If he does wind up not feeling tired in the middle of the night just leave him to his own devices during the night and ask him to keep quiet so you two can sleep.

He's an amnesiac but not stupid or unknowing; in fact, total loss of all memories or complete amnesia is believed to be impossible by the majority of medical experts throughout the world. While he may not have a clue about anything regarding him personally he'd probably know a great many things about life in general without being entirely sure how he knows them. Then again, nothing about this situation is really part of the norm and with his beyond human attributes and abilities how can we possibly have any idea of what to expect from him in the long haul," the doctor explained with his usual excruciating simplicity, and Serena had to admit she was quite impressed by how well educated this man was. Clearly he knew what he was doing and was simply unable to rouse a very unusual patient with the usual treatments for unconscious or comatose people.

"Besides that mom, I could always tidy up the spare bedroom and set up a living space for him in there. We can make this work and quite frankly since I was the one who found him I can't help feeling responsible for him on some level; the Enigma Berry tree was a good suggestion doc, that alone would solve any nutritional and caloric requirements he may have regarding food," Serena admitted warmly, ever the affectionate mother hen that Grace raised her to be. She was surprised by how protective Serena seemed to be of the boy already despite not having even spoken to him yet, and wondered if there was something more going on her daughter wasn't telling her but then again she shouldn't be too surprised considering how Serena felt about Ash and how much this boy looked like her childhood crush. If there was one thing Grace knew about her daughter it was that she was a hopeless romantic, and her capacity for romantic love or even puppy love was essentially as limitless as the doctor claimed this special boy's powers were. Noticing the item in Serena's arms, the doctor cast it a speculative glance.

"That backpack has the same symbol as the shirt that boy was wearing, which leads me to believe it belongs to him, did you find it perhaps in the same crater you found him," the doctor spoke questioningly. Serena nodded in affirmation, "yeah, my friend Calem found it further off. I haven't looked inside yet and kind of wanted to look through it with mom back home so we could have a better idea of what we were dealing with. I didn't want to do that in the waiting room where people could see his personal belongings; but I trust that as a doctor you respect the patient confidentiality of all your patients no matter whom they are, am I right?" Serena questioned calculatingly, sensing that the man wanted answers as much as she did and barely able to retain his professional curiosity.

"Unless the patient has been proven guilty of a felony of any kind in which case I am legally required to report them to the legal authorities; but other than that yes," the doctor responded automatically, and Serena nodded. "Then let's see what we're dealing with here," she whispered excitedly, unable to contain her anticipation any longer since the boy's uniqueness was now brought to light and wondering what kind of person he had been before falling in that crater. She was almost positive that he was somehow that same incredible man who wanted for nothing and saved her life unconditionally and without even expecting a thank you. She hadn't developed a crush on him like she did Ash, this was more along the lines of hero worship and she was interested in getting some clues as to what kind of person he was under the mask he had worn at the time of her salvation. There were still some details to iron out for later, like how the doctors were going to monitor him at their house, but Serena figured this was one doctor who was dedicated enough to make house calls as she opened the backpack and nearly dropped it in surprise of what was inside.

Taking out a massive golden trophy decorated with world championship ribbons, Serena and the others audibly gasped as she pulled the impossibly large item from the equally impossibly empty looking space of the bag. As she briefly wondered how such a large item could fit in such a small packsack, she became even more perplexed by what the trophy truly indicated. "The plaque on here says ' _Ash Ketchum Infinity, Alias Alexander Pennington, Pokemon League Champion of the World infinite times over_ ,'" Serena read aloud as both the doctor and Grace's eyes widened as large as saucers at this comment as her mother took it gingerly out of her hands and read it for herself as though she couldn't quite believe it.

"Wait there's more stuff in here than should be physically possible," Serena shouted in exclamation, reaching into the bag as far as her arm could go and astounded when her arm sank all the way in without touching the bottom of the bag. " _Incredible_ , it's bigger on the inside than the out; some kind of pocket dimension or something," Serena whispered in sheer incredulity. That kind of technology was still currently being developed at Siph co and even Devon Corporation. Sure there were prototypes and stuff but they were far from being able to produce a real life application for the product; and there were backpacks and tote bags that could hold bicycles and other items by using compressed micro technology but nothing anywhere near to this extent. To see such a mundane, seemingly unremarkable object with such advanced properties beyond anything currently developed was simply uncanny and unheard of even in today's technological sweep.

The doctor was equally perplexed as Serena pulled out another, even more substantial trophy than the world champion one before it. " _Oh my Arceus_ , this one says ' _Ash Ketchum Infinity, Omniversally recognized as the Pokemon Champion of the Omega Omnisphere_ ,' I can't believe this; the Omega Omnisphere _does_ exist if what these thing reads is true. It also means that boy in there has the titles, ranks, and privileges of the World Champion Red himself; meaning he could technically dethrone Red right now. There's no way in hell these things are real, mom are they real?!" Serena implored her skeptically as Grace examined the world champion trophy and then the even more ridiculous custom made one in turn.

"Well I'm not sure about this one, but the world champion one is legit you guys. I'm the wife of one of Red's best friends and his leading Golden Elite Four member so I've seen this trophy enough times to recognize a cheap knock-off when I see one. This is without a doubt a world champion trophy, which means that that young man could skip challenging all of the regional Pokemon leagues and challenge Red himself for the ultimate title shot without even needing to face the Golden Elite Four," Grace explained as Serena stared at her in obvious bafflement.

"This is absolutely incredible, so this child must have come from the future or something; perhaps he's Ash Ketchum at a future date who managed to beat his father or something. My God I can't even believe I was able to say that with a straight face, this is beyond anything I could ever have imagined," the doctor pointed out, giving his two cents worth as Serena found herself wondering the same thing. Certainly with all the incredible things this world had produced both naturally and through technology and science, time travel was indeed possible. They already had created teleportation panels both with fixed destinations and randomized ones, so perhaps instantaneous transportation through time instead of space was the next step. Something held her back from accepting this theory however, and that was the whole Omega Omnisphere championship and Omniversally recognized as the best of the best part. As wonderful as Ash, _her_ Ash was; she knew in her heart of hearts that he lacked the capacity to become champion on the insane scale this Ash Ketchum Infinity seemed to be.

"I have another possible explanation; maybe the answer isn't time travel but dimension hopping," Serena suggested. The doctor gazed at her in obvious surplus, "you mean like the multiverse theory?" he pondered thoughtfully, unable to believe he was even entertaining this idea but after all the weird things he'd seen in his line of work he'd believe just about anything was possible at this point. "Or maybe even the Omniverse theory, assuming the Omniverse is in fact real maybe this alternate version of Ash Ketchum came here to conquer our world's Pokemon League as he did so many others; but something happened to him during that journey that led to him and Raichu ending up in this state," Serena offered.

"The Omniverse theory, can't say I heard of that one," the doctor reiterated. "It's basically like the multiverse theory on steroids and expanded to encompass an unambiguous totality of existence," Serena stated matter-of-factually. The doctor nodded in understanding, "ah, makes sense I suppose; so it's basically the no bull-crap, no-opening-to-false-interpretations version of reality," he supplied, dropping formalities somewhat as the madness of this situation began to catch up with him.

"As far as I'm concerned however, we can sit here and theorize all day long and still not find any conclusive answers as to where this young man came from or how he ended up in that state. So maybe if we could continue looking through that technological wonder masquerading as a backpack then maybe we could find some more clues," the doctor suggested logically, and Serena couldn't really fault the man. He really was very well educated and prepared to tackle almost anything, not to mention he was incredibly smart. Maybe not on the same insanely stupid level she was, but he could definitely hold his own and frankly their world was so advanced that the Omniverse theory was commonplace for most of the more uber nerd-type people; many people actually believed it was true.

Going back into the packsack and forgoing any respect for the amnesiac boy's alleged privacy; Serena pulled out a modified badge case that upon opening grew bigger and bigger on the doctor's desk until it expanded out across the entire surface, and revealed hundreds upon hundreds of different gym badges. "There's writing on here that was added later on, it says ' _Number of Pokemon gyms defeated across the Omega Omnisphere: Infinite_ ,' man, I'm starting to wonder if this guy had a serious infinity complex going on or something. I mean you can't actually live long enough to compete for that many gym badges can you?" Serena half-heartedly demanded, though at this point she was ready to throw logic completely out the window altogether until only irrationality and impossibility remained. Whoever this boy was he was a really big deal; that much was obvious. Any doubts she had about him being who she thought he was were beginning to crumble to pieces at this point as well.

"Okay, so we're more aware of his credentials and stuff, but we need to know more than just his ability to usurp the world champion; which by the way I'll have to report to the Pokemon league in case he is part of some hostile alien takeover or something. Try finding something of personal value that might have had meaning to him. A picture or something, maybe a contact list with all of his friends and family members, something," the doctor instructed her as she fingered a myriad of unimportant items that seemed to linger at the top of this infinitely spacious bag. Something just occurred to her out of the blue, and she tried concentrating on what she wanted to find; willing her thoughts towards the backpack to give her something like what the doctor described. At first she thought she was insane and that it couldn't possibly work, but then a very thickset and heavy object that felt suspiciously like a book or journal flew into her hands and she tugged it out, ignoring the seemingly unending number of other items entirely upon realizing it was indeed a journal she held in her hands.

"Wonderful," the doctor exclaimed, clapping jovially as Serena held the very personal, very private diary in her hands; the same infinity symbol as before plastered on the cover. She opened it very carefully; excited that she finally had something tangible she could show the boy if and when he woke up and was unable to recall what he was thinking or doing prior to losing his memories. Maybe she was being presumptuous by thinking he lost his memories before he even woke up to confirm as much himself, but if the Raichu had lost its memories from the same collision with the earth; then it was the natural assumption that his trainer had followed suit. Besides, it was the least she could do to help him after he had done so much to save her life at age seven.

Immediately her brain was overwhelmed by the book flipping open the rest of the way of its own accord. A harsh wind started blowing through the entire room and turned page after page countless times in the diary at an impossible rate; startling everyone present as Serena's mind experienced a flash of endless memories. Endless lifetimes flittered through her mind as the book continued turning pages by itself and all the information and collective thoughts flew through her mind and out the other side so to speak. The inrush of information disappeared as quickly as it came but allowed her to get the gist of it. This boy had lived for eternity; for endless lifetimes and all of his private thoughts from just as many years were recorded in this thing's vast ocean of papyrus. Just like the backpack, the book was bigger once opened on the inside than it appeared from the out, and finally Serena's mind was relieved of this tremendous burden as the book flipped to the last page of its own accord; flying through the previous ones at near invariant speeds. "Unbelievable, there's a whole world of experiences stuffed inside of that book," the doctor exhaled in an obvious daze.

Taking a moment to recover from the harsh backlash the book had dealt out upon being opened; Serena chanced a glance and began to read it out loud to both parties, struggling to keep her voice steady from the emotional impact his words had on her. ' _It is with excruciating relief that I take these last steps to regaining my sense of purpose in life. Raichu is still resisting and hell bent on convincing me not to go through with this hastily made plan; but I've had enough time to mull things over. Time has been the most eternally present friend I've had these past eons; aside from my trusted Pokemon that is. I've already claimed the AI unit known as Gideon from the UV's DC Multi-verse; copying the original from Eobard Thawne and rewiring her as a Cyperpotent, transcendent artificial intelligence unit with complete omniscience of the Omega Omnisphere if ever I should need to call upon her information._

 _I've also taken steps to ensure my beloved Pokemon do not interfere; especially Tia, Mew Infinity, and Melodious Meloetta. But alas, I fought a war and lost; everybody lost, now I am left to spend eternity in blissful ignorance of everything I am about to give up. I've done my time as the first Pokemon Master of Totality and as a soldier in one of the last great Omega Omnisphere War. I even won that war against an enemy like no other, with the whole of creation at stake and had to manipulate totality like I never thought I could in order to do away with this nightmarish entity. If anybody should read this after I'm gone; just know that your world's safety and future is secured to the best of my ability. If anything happens beyond this point I will not be beholden to anymore fighting on people's behalf. I'm tired, I'm old, and I desperately need to forge an entirely new future for myself. I don't owe the Omega Omnisphere anything, and as far as I'm concerned; I never did and never will again._

 _Serena 9 by Infinity, this is to you personally if you ever read this. Sometimes the only way to find new meaning in life is to reset it altogether. Sometimes the only way to start fresh is to start with a completely new slate. I've lived for endless lifetimes but never once was I truly living, I've all the power in totality both as a Pokemon Master and as an embodiment of the Omnipotence Nexus myself; but had no constructive outlet through which to channel that power. This has been both my gift and my curse for all eternity. I'm more than old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end you just get tired; tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone who matters to you, tired of watching everything across the Omniverse… turn to dust. If you live as long as I have Serena, the only certainty left is that one day you'll wind up completely alone and bereft of any greater purpose in life. If anyone can understand any of this, I know it is you. You were my greatest student and of all the possible successors to my mantel I could've chosen I am glad I chose you my perfect prodigy. Just remember everything I taught you and you'll be just fine; you were the only trainer in the entire Omniverse who was talented enough to defeat me at my best and I am so proud to call you my friend and ally. I just wish I could have found solace enough in you to stick it through till the end and I'm sorry if my recent actions have let you down any._

 _If you ever do somehow end up finding me, and I've no doubt you will eventually because of how persistent you are; just know that I went through with my ultimate plan in the end and will not be the person you remember. If you can bring yourself to accept me in my… new state, then I suppose we can try and make a relationship between us work if that is truly what you want and I promise to do my absolute best to give you the love you truly deserve; but I can't shake the inexplicable feeling that there is someone better for you out there. Even if you don't believe me at first it's a gut instinct Serena; and you know how good I am at this intuition stuff. I can only hope you somehow make it through the final battle and the massive rewrite of the Omega Omnisphere that I somehow brought about; otherwise my retirement plan will ultimately be in vain since I wouldn't have a worthy successor. But you know that already, and I have faith that you'll come through for me again just as you always have._

 _To anyone else reading this, including Serena's doppelganger in the 999th version of the Pokemon universe; I implore you to hide this journal and its contents away from me for as long as you feasibly can. I do not want the memories stored in these pages nor do I want to go back to the way I was. I became an amnesiac for a definite reason and in the UV few things are ever really coincidental._

 _To Serena 999 who is reading this after I've gone through with my retirement plan; (I'd imagine you're confused about how I could possibly know this, it's an Omega Omnisphere Champion thing) I humbly ask that you kindly provide me with some small favors. I hope that you will never tell me the truth of who I was and allow this old timer the opportunity to live the rest of his days in total obliviousness to all he used to be. If you are unable to hide me from myself forever then that is fine as well I suppose; I'd imagine keeping the truth from someone with my… capabilities would be hard for anyone, but even if I do discover the truth I'll end up remembering why I gave my memories up in the first place and thus an endless loop of re-discovery of my lost past and forgetting all over again will begin._

 _I suppose I should end this diary entry by properly explaining why I ended up the way I did and more importantly… how. You see, my world is long since perished, an infinitely removed alternative to the universe you inhabit which according to Multiversal coordinates is actually the 999th universe from the prime world; give or take a few galaxies or so. I fought a war against an omnipotent being of absolute malevolence, an endless war that changed me right to the core and destroyed countless lives, the last great Omega Omnisphere War; with everything and anything at stake. This enemy of mine is evil itself in its purest and most eternal form; his sadism is historic and legendary where I came from, his only goal in life to make my life and the lives of other almighty beings a perpetual hell of the worst sort imaginable. Even though I managed to defeat him such a being would be next too impossible to eradicate and the UV may retain… traces of him._

 _I know this is likely beyond your comprehension but eternities ago I to underwent an omnipotent apotheosis through the powers of my universe's Original One AKA Arceus; Arceus Infinity had since joined my vast roster and became the most renowned of his kind in the entire ON which is short for the Omnipotence Nexus of the Omega Omnisphere. Man Rey was right, that really is one helluva mouthful and shortening it to ON just as we did Ultra-Verse to UV among other things is a genius idea. Acronyms and initials for the fucking win, huzzah._

 _Continuing on from there, a very dear friend of mine gave me a most ridiculous idea; one that broke all the fundamental laws of totality yet if it worked I could live the rest of my days in peace. McIntyre was something of an enigma; but in all my countless years I have never encountered anyone with her capabilities before; they were absolutely astonishing by any and all standards and I've never met her match in all the time I've known her. If I succeeded with this potentially reality-breaking idea she gave me then even my ancient nemesis might have found himself thoroughly purged from existence. So on the eve of the war's end I fought my omni-dimensional nemesis with everything I had and we were engaged in our fiercest battle ever; our rampaging clash burning across the greater cosmos and extinguishing entire civilizations in the blink of an eye, but I was a man on a mission and I would not be deterred when so many more lives could be destroyed if I let this monster continue on living._

 _I traveled back in time, so far back that I was taken to the very birth of the Omega Omnisphere itself; and it was there that I initiated the final phase of my plan, resetting everything on the most colossal scale forever conceived or imagined by any mind. I poured everything I had into recreating totality anew while focusing on the erasure of my nemesis; desperation to not include him or the origins of his twisted existence in the rebirth of the Omniverse. I was absolutely astounded when my plan worked; everything was reset on the ultimate level, and I returned to the present time in a version of totality that was much the same yet completely foreign to everything I knew at the same time. Everything felt completely off, everything tasted different in every corner of this totality compared to the previous version; nothing felt the exact same, and I could've sworn that this Omniverse was vibrating at a slightly altered omni-dimensional frequency; these very subtle yet distinct difference was only obvious to myself as I went and marveled at my creation, effectively having played God and become an Omniarch of Totality. I wondered for the longest time if the actual Omniarchs of Totality were coming to apprehend me for unlawful altercation of reality but no one ever came; I was free to spend the rest of eternity in a world without the nightmarish presence of my antithesis only to realize that I may have just lost the one thing keeping me going._

 _I had heard that soldiers have a hard time re-learning how to do the simple, mundane things at home after going away to war and being desensitized to violence and killing for years on end; but I never realized how true that was until I was forced to experience living in a world of peace and stability, two things I never thought I would have again. The guy who wanted that peaceful lifestyle had fought in that unending war for so long, and it had changed me in ways to frightening to contemplate. Omninoir Infinity had controlled my life for so damn long and as time went on and I continued acclimating to this new environment I became less and less sure about how I was going to get along without him; as sickening as this realization was I knew he was always going to be a part of me._

 _The biggest battle I fought besides the war was the battle with the alleged meaninglessness of my own perpetuated existence. When one has achieved all of life's ambitions what is there left to pursue? Ultimate knowledge, but then what; as time drags on for people like me who cannot die life eventually ceases to have any real meaning. You mortal beings don't realize how lucky you truly are, given your penchant for taking things for granted; but what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever… what makes it truly precious is that it ends. The lifespan of human beings is truly the very epitome of short but sweet; you spend your days in the intimate knowledge that you're going to die someday, and that is a very bright and happy way to live because then you're truly able to appreciate the value of something when it's not always going to be there._

 _I doubt you'll ever fully understand how I think and feel Serena, but this is my justification, and in my new life even my powers have limitations. Not only is my arsenal of abilities nowhere near as diversified; but I am also only able to achieve my previously omnipotent feats a certain number of times before I am left completely drained and unable to continue kicking ass. In simpler terms I am able to output infinite energy but I am not inexhaustible, and for me that was always a major issue I dealt with in the past. I honestly think I would appreciate my own abilities more were they like this in the beginning; but if I had any limits in the war I would not have been able to survive the cold, bleary nights I stayed up and took watch._

 _Nor would I have had the stamina and energy depth to go toe to toe with my enemy for extended periods; which believe me has happened more times than even I can possibly count. So now I will be able to be hurt, I will be immortal but not on an absolute level, meaning certain abilities may be able to seriously injure, cripple, or even kill me. Keep in mind that there are many forms of immortality, and most of them have their limits, all except the absolute form I once possessed but no longer will now. As I'm sure you might have guessed by now I'll need to consume tens of thousands of calories every day in order to maintain my optimum levels of performance; I'd recommend enigma berries although I also included a bank card with infinite funds in the event that you do not have access to an enigma berry tree for whatever reason, so do with that money what you will, it makes no difference to me either way._

 _These are the last words, will, and testimony of Ash Ketchum Infinity, AKA Alexander Pennington; Serena, I ask that you please address me by Alexander and not by Ash Infinity because I want nothing more to do with that life. Assuming I do end up crashing down into your life like I foresaw then just know one thing. I'm not trying to force myself upon you nor do I expect you to be my caretaker day in day out; you can decide for yourself what to do with me should I end up catapulting into your world. I trust your judgment even in my current state so do whatever you wish. Before I depart this life I just want to say thank you all in advance for everything you may end up doing to help me… or not; again that choice is truly yours and yours alone. I hereby leave all of my stuff in your capable hands, it's all junk now in my opinion anyways so you can triage the whole shebang if you decide that's what's fitting; I honestly couldn't care less and one more thing. Please find my Raichu and bring him to me. We've been through too much and accomplished too much together in order for me to write him off the same way I did myself. I will likely not remember what he means to me at first; but our bond has transcended lifetimes and even the rewrite of the Omega Omnisphere itself so I have no doubt we can do so again._

 _Another thing, man I keep adding to this entry and my heart just keeps pouring out into the pen. I am not interested in using my obviously world champion caliber credentials to take the easy way out and challenge the World Champ outright. I want to work my way up to that point the same as everyone else and knowing me I'll probably want to experience the chills and thrills of a Pokemon journey. Old habits die hard, and apparently some are literally impossible to kill due to their infinite immortality; but at least with the memory wipe I need not worry too much about repetition or even Déjà vu, though the latter of the two might sneak in from time to time if I'm doing something that is spectacularly repetitive in my style of living. So if you respect the wishes of a very old man who just wants a clean slate to start over with; you'll adhere to my humble request to leave my trophies and what not out of it. At the height of my power I made a career out of curb stomping world champion caliber Pokemon trainers on an alarmingly frequent basis._

 _Now though I can kill two birds with one stone and rediscover that power much more slowly and through a far more natural progression of power and skill; combine that with my significant power limitations and it equals a victory for my ceaseless fight against the meaninglessness of an omnipotent existence. Funny how that's always been my greatest enemy, even with the most evil and dangerous creature in the Ultra-Omniverse constantly making my life a living hell; it was always me whom I dealt with the most. I guess in the end I was my own worst enemy; but hey that's the most formidable foe anyone can face. Just look at Appaneesty and Double-A's enmity if you want the prime example of this fundamental truth. Oops, I'm not supposed to say that; spoiler alert, a little late for that I guess but whatever I'm too lazy to bother wiping out this permanent ink so I'll just leave it here. The odds of you even knowing who Appaneesty and Double-A are is astronomical; even if they are Totality's Greatest and Mightiest Hero and Villain respectively._

 _Goodbye my old girl, this is the last diary entry from Ash Ketchum Infinity that you'll ever see my little book of wonders. I love you and thank you profusely for listening to my woes and my innermost thoughts and feelings for all of these eternal ages; now I can retire you with a significantly lighter heart. Also, PS: don't worry about my other Pokemon, seeing as you no doubt realize I have many of them and not just Raichu. They're all in a safe place and unlike me they didn't lose their memories so if you do somehow end up unlocking the gateway leading to their pocket Omniverse then please let them know I'm alright. I'm happy in this new life, and if I have to brainwash myself into being happy for the rest of eternity to gain some semblance of meaning and purpose then so be it.'_ Serena finished reading with a choked up sob getting stuck in her throat, her mother shedding actual tears and the doctor looking rather sick.

"I can't believe how sad that was," Serena sniffed. "I'm so proud of you Serena, recuing him like that when he had nowhere else to really go and had lost all sense of purpose in his life. I'm impressed by how steady you were when you were reading that entry to us; that wasn't easy to hear but it's even harder to read aloud," Grace praised her. Serena nodded deftly before stuffing everything back in the backpack and vowing to herself to not only take care of this poor man, no this god; but also to try and help him regain some sense of meaning and maybe even give him a reason to regain everything he so willingly gave up. If what she read was even half true then her world's entire existence was a blessing of his good grace, and not just her world but every world. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to live that kind of life; it wasn't the kind of thing one could really relate to if they were merely human.

What she did know however was that this was the same being who had saved her ass back in that forest in Kanto. No longer were there any doubts in her mind, and she was beside herself with both anticipation and worry at the prospect of seeing him again for the first time in eleven years. In all that time he hadn't even aged a day she was willing to bet, at least not physically; though emotionally she reckoned he was the oldest soul alive given what he had gone through. She wondered if he would recognize her somehow after all these years, and she felt excited by the possibility of him remembering her. She wondered how he would react when he saw her again after all this time, and couldn't wait to find out because even if he didn't remember her she owed him a life debt and that wasn't something to take lightly.

His life had seemed like such an absurd fantasy at some point; his abilities basically gave him the unspeakable power to be and do _anything_ ; which in her opinion had to be the ultimate experience or form of high. She didn't know who this McIntyre person he mentioned was or why her abilities seemed to mind blowing to him but she'd think more on it later. Then she read further down and her initial opinion on the matter crumbled into dust; the war he spoke of on an omniversal scale, the all-powerful entity he fought day in and day out for countless years, and above all his ever-growing loss of meaning and purpose in his life.

How could she not get emotional after reading all that? He literally had to wipe his own mind and memories and brainwash himself into being happy in order to have the opportunity to really live again. He even set some very real limitations to the depth of his power and had likely used up most of his finite pool of energy in the effort it took to wipe himself completely clean. Half of her didn't know what to feel; the other half was on the verge of sobbing for his sake.

He could be hurt now, he said he could even die; something he never truly had to deal with before. Was he so consumed by his sense of meaninglessness that he just didn't understand how remarkable his life was and had the capacity to be? He had absolutely _everything_ humans desired and more; all of his deepest, darkest, and most desperate desires were all possible with but the briefest of thoughts and yet he had given all of that up. For what, to be human again to some degree?! She would give anything to have his everything; his power, his inhumanity, his lifestyle, his mind and knowledge of totality… _everything_. How could anyone not want what he had, and how could he simply throw it all away like that? It baffled her out of her mind to even try and understand what was going through his head when he went through with his stupid and crazy plan.

The door opened behind them and Serena's lengthy reverie was interrupted by one of the nurses sticking her head in. "Doctor, the long term care patient… his upper brain activity is spiked off the charts. We think he might be waking soon," she informed him. The doctor did his jovial clap thing for the second time now. "Excellent, maybe we can finally get this matter cleared up and have him out of here in time for supper. After what we all just read I daresay he's going to need the two of you to remind him that all lives are ultimately worth living. Whether or not he was everything he said he was remains a mystery; but one thing was for certain and that's the fact his amnesiac state was no accident. Whatever abilities he has now, they paled in comparison to what he once possessed and I think it's time we go introduce ourselves to this extraordinary young man; which is a poor choice of words I suppose since he's apparently older than the combined age of the entire world population and maybe even the Pokemon gods themselves. What do you guys say?" he concluded joyfully. Serena nodded, a semi tearful smile on her face, "lead the way doc."

XXXXX

 _Eleven Years Ago: in the Kanto Region just outside of Pallet Town_

" _Ash come on, hurry up already or we're going to miss it," seven year old Serena Yvonne called out behind her; to her new and best friend forever in all the world. It had been about six months since the Summer Camp incident when she and Ash met, and her mom had moved them both up here to Pallet Town for a change of scenery. It's amazing that what had started out as a frustratingly boring and terrible time at Professor Oak's summer camp had turned into such a summer of bliss for the honey blonde little girl. Her ability to excel at the camp's various activities and her obvious prodigious nature had resulted in her being immediately ostracized from nearly all the other kids there. Some asshole named Gary Oak and a girl in her cabin by the name of Marina were the ones most likely to bully her but even Jimmy joined in with Gary in trying to bring her down to their level by smashing her self esteem time and again. The only ones who were nice to her were the girl's cabin's leader named Leaf for some strange reason and a really sweet boy by the name of Ash._

 _Serena wore a pink sundress that came to just above her knees and a straw hat with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around it, a style that made her stand out even more unfortunately since Gary and Jimmy tended to steal her favorite hat from her time and time again; playing Mankey in the middle with her against her will until Ash would step in and make them give it back. So yeah, life at camp wasn't the best, and then she had to go and get herself lost in the surprisingly maze-like forest, stupid that's what she was. As smart as she was she was still a seven year old girl at the time, and had been distracted by her desire to get that stupid scavenger hunt over with and be one night closer to going home. So it was the final straw in the Camerupt's back when Serena was startled by a noise in the bushes behind her and tripped over a gnarled tree root in her surprise; splitting her knee on it and falling in the dirt while a Poliwag passed her by._

 _Just as she came to the foregone conclusion that she wanted nothing more to do with camp, Ash came through for her again. He patched up her scraped knee, gave her a simple yet life altering catch phrase, helped her stand up and hugging her unintentionally while doing so, and walked her back to campsite while fully aware of the fact that he was essentially forfeiting his ongoing competition with Gary to help her. He had a heart of gold and despite the fact he wasn't as glaringly bright as she was, he was the sweetest boy she'd ever known._

 _She smiled at the memories as she dragged Ash along with her through the very same forest, the night sky beginning to lighten above them just as the sun started to rise; something Serena didn't want to miss as Ash smiled understandingly at her reckless impatience and trudged after her with a renewed pace, laughing at her endless well of hyperactive energy, which was much the same as his own. "There's no rush Straw Hat Girl, we've got plenty of time and besides, we got up pretty early," he reminded her, using her nickname more often than he did her actual one and causing her to lightly blush every time he did so._

 _She had been love struck by Ash Ketchum from the moment she met him; his purity, his kindness, his love for anything Pokemon related, and his incredible capacity for love she knew was just brimming beneath the surface, under the veil of love he held for Pokemon. Her thoughts and emotions had always been disturbingly mature for her age, and she had always been a hopeless romantic for as long as she could remember; but also respected that most children her age didn't develop puppy love for their crushes and considered the idea of even kissing a member of the opposite sex to be revolting and filled with 'cooties.' So yeah, maybe Serena was keeping things strictly platonic between her and her BFF for now, but when they were older and when they were teenagers and driven by an influx of hormones to pursue the opposite sex, she had every intention of asking him to be her boyfriend and maybe even going on dates and stuff while stealing kisses underneath the moonlight. It would be perfectly wonderfully romantic from her point of view; but for now simple friendship would have to do especially since she and Ash were still prepubescent and wouldn't even be able to do much of anything anyways._

" _Yeah but still Ash, I want to see it with you; I want us to travel together and be together always, to do everything together including our dreams. Take nothing for granted and live life to the fullest with the most important person in that life," Serena rambled as she trekked ahead of Ash, fully aware that he could hear her and hearing the leaf-dotted path they walked on crunching beneath their feet in tandem as she brushed a eye-level branch or two out of her way with a quick motion of her hand before leading Ash towards their destination. The largest tree in the entirety of Route 1 would offer the perfect viewpoint from which to watch the rising sun, an old oak tree that had to be hundreds of years old; it was absolute ginormous as Ash would probably call it._

" _We will Serena, I promise you we will always be together. My mom used to tell me that true friendship stays with us all the days of our life, but I never really understood her until now," she heard Ash say somewhere behind her as the Kalos native blushed more heavily at this than she did his previous statement. "Your mom really does rock, you know that right?" Serena conversed with him lightly. She could hear Ash chuckling throatily somewhere to her immediate behind, "yours does to Serena, I mean she brought you here to Professor Oak's summer camp; if she hadn't done that I would have never met ya, so I seriously can't thank her enough for that," Ash professed as easily as he did his obvious passionate craze about all things Pokemon._

 _Serena struggled to keep her thoughts from veering very off course in a tangent of romantic fantasies upon hearing her crush say something so deliciously sweet to her. Was he buttering her up or something or did he seriously just not realize how his intoxicatingly sweet words were affecting her? Somehow she doubted he'd waste time flattering her for whatever reason and was unable to stop herself from swooning at the fact that he was just naturally that fucking sweet. At this rate she was going to end up with a toothache if he didn't let up; so she just concentrated on leading them to their destination. Not that she really needed to though, Ash knew this forest like the back of his hands and merely let her guide for the fun of it, for the change of pace she brought about whenever she suggested they do something strange and extravagant like this to break the monotony._

" _Just a little bit further Pokemon Master Ash, come on," Serena encouraged him, knowing if she deferred to him by his most desired title he'd be that much more inclined to chase after her with all due haste. "Serena wait up, is it just me or is it suddenly getting darker and a whole lot colder outside," Ash called after her. "I'm sure it's just your imagination Ash, now come on hurry up already," Serena impatiently nagged him as his voice and the sounds of his footfalls grew steadily further away from her. At first she thought nothing of it, simply Ash's surprising inability to keep up with her abnormal stamina and inhuman hyperactive energy, something she only started displaying in Kanto very recently when she made her first real friend here._

 _Then everything suddenly grew eerily still and quiet; and Serena paused when she realized that Ash had stopped walking behind her entirely. It was strange; she could still hear him walking in the bushes behind her only a few seconds ago. Now there was nary a sound in the woods, not a single bird Pokemon chirping or gust of wind rustling the leaves and the trees, nor were there any sounds at all. Absolute, imperturbable silence had fallen upon the entirety of Kanto's Route 1, and it wasn't at all companionable or comfortable and was more like the calm before the storm. She began feeling very lonely on the pathways and one thing became immediately, unbelievably clear with horrifying certainty… Ash was gone._

 _As she wracked her brains trying to figure out what could've happened to him, and tried to sort out her intense fear and sense of loneliness at the same time, she knew her bestest friend in the whole wide world couldn't have just up and vanished. That only happened in the scary movies her mother wouldn't let her watch, unless a Pokemon was involved; and there were no Pokemon in these forests with the ability to make children disappear. She ought to know, for her knowledge on the subject of Pokemonology was second to none for her age and on par with some of the top minds in the field._

" _Ash, where are you, where did you go?! Please answer me, PLEASE!" Serena screamed, suddenly feeling desperate and afraid beyond measure. She had never dealt with anything like this before and did not want to stay alone in this forest any longer. She was just considering running back to town to get help when she finally got a response to her pleas, though not the one she was hoping for. Instantly she felt like she would never be cheerful or happy again as the whole forest went frigid as ice; making it feel as if all the happiness, love, and positive energy had gone from the world._

" ** _Poor little Serena 999, all alone_** _," a chilling, ungodly, demonic voice reverberated through the very earth itself, resonating from every direction; seeming to blend with the very earth, sky, and forest themselves. The very air was rank with this disembodied voice's otherworldly presence, and Serena immediately knew with morbid certainty she was going to die now. Ash was probably already dead she realized. Her Heart shattered at the horrifying, dark, and cryptic thoughts creeping into her mind against her will; immeasurable terror mounted inside of her as her life flashed before her eyes and the monster reared its incorporeal head to finish her before she could even really begin to live._

" ** _Goodbye Chosen One, I know you probably think this is personal but it's not! You see, you're a future Pokemon champion and master of the entire Omega Omnisphere; you'll be one of the mightiest of all. So here I am faced with a conundrum on what to do in order to deal with your omnipotent future self; then it suddenly occurs to me that I can travel back in time, kill your younger self and wipe you from the face of totality itself with a series of eternal paradox loops! I bid you adieu Serena Yvonne_** ," _the monster monologued grandiosely._

 _Serena closed her eyes and impotently awaited the blow that would snuff out her life as easily and effortlessly as it did Ash; knowing she could do nothing to stop what was about to happen and unable to live in a world without her best friend in it. It was in these final moments that she finally realized just how much she'd grown to love Ash these past months of bliss. As she awaited death and welcomed it in her youth, she could only pray to Arceus that it would take her to the same heaven that Ash was in now. The monster moved to strike, but was suddenly halted in its tracks as something moved between her and her would-be cold blooded killer, staving him off._

 _Serena chanced a glance and was almost blinded by a brilliant light of constantly shifting colors. A feeling of absolute euphoria and the most blissful sensations immediately replaced the cold and the dark, dispelling it entirely as the monster screamed like an inhuman banshee in surprise and found his efforts halted by a figure he thought only existed in myths across the UV. Serena could see a humanoid figure standing directly at the epicenter of the dome of light and power, indefatigable energy and eternal bliss filling her entire being as her peripheral vision caught sight of an unconscious Ash lying at her feet, unconscious but not dead. She couldn't make out her savior but the monster, which had seemed so impressive, so deadly, and so terrifying before; seemed to tremble before the man in utter terror and what appeared to be grudging respect and reverence._

 _Serena couldn't remember the last time she'd been this attuned to the emotional spectrum of others, nor could she remember being able to weigh and measure the level of intensity her own emotions yielded, let alone those of another person or living thing. "_ ** _YOU, I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST A MYTH_** _," the monster shouted with such a strong level of shock that Serena could feel it slam into her head like a palpable battering ram. Ash was slowly rousing back to consciousness to her left, but she was unable to take her eyes off the sublime figure standing between her and the deepest essence of ultimate darkness as one thing became very clear very quickly. They were saved!_

" ** _You should know better than anyone on this planet that history and mythology coincide more often than not throughout the UV Omninoir 9 by 3. Just remember, I wasn't here by some trick of fate or purely on a whim. I will allow no harm to come to this world's Serena, so BE GONE_** _!" the invincible man of infinities commanded almightily as the monster immediately complied, out of sheer respect alone for someone even higher up the endless hierarchy. As the figure turned to face the two of them and Ash finally woke up beside her, having materialized by her side somewhere in the excitement; Serena got her first semi proper look at the man, and her jaw hit the floor._

 _His face was concealed by a pull-over sort of mask, and his entire body vibrated at the speed of light; blurring and distorting his inhumanly perfect features and ionizing his cells causing to them continuously give off a crackling discharge of lightning, lightning that was incandescent with every color in the visible spectrum including colors Serena didn't even know were possible. Similarly colored was the sideways eight shaped symbol plastered on the chest plate of his one piece superhero suit which is what her seven year old mind believed it to be. His impossibly golden eyes glowed like ultra-luminous quasars behind the holes in his mask; but apart from that she couldn't make out any of his other futures._

" _Serena, what happened," Ash groaned from her side, while the figure inanimately remained a considerable distance from them. "I don't know Ash… Who are you?" Serena demanded, directing the second part of her statement at the super god, his frame easily six and a half feet tall as his glowing, golden eyes fixed themselves on her; holding her fast with the briefest of glances as she lost herself in their absolute intensity._

" _A ghost, an Omniarch of phantasms the Omega Omnisphere over; but that's neither here nor there miss Yvonne," the man spoke, his voice echoic and sounding distant, like he was speaking from the summit of a faraway mountain yet also surprisingly gentle. "How do you know my name, and for that matter why are you here?" Serena quickly added to her repertoire of inquiries as Ash continued to gaze at the ultra man with stupefied incredulity._

" _I know more than you can possibly imagine, and my presence here is me repaying an old debt; now that you and I are somewhat even I see no reason for me to stick around in this era," the man explained mysteriously as he made a move to disappear in an omni-colored flash as quickly as he had come. Serena shouted at him to wait, halting him if only for the moment as she quickly found her voice. "Will I see you around some day? I mean you saved our lives and don't even try to take credit for it, so I can't help wondering if I'll ever get a chance to thank you," Serena called after him. "Serena, mind telling me just what in the heck is going on?" Ash asked, still extraordinarily confused as to what was happening. Serena ignored him for a minute while her Superman finally replied to her query._

" _Unfortunately yes, I will be back someday Serena. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes for you forever," he sighed with what almost seemed to be exhaustion. With those parting words repeating as a mantra inside her head, he disappeared in a whirl of pure, near invariant motion. Left standing was two seven-year-old kids in the middle of a forest in Pallet Town, and Serena's brain was overloaded with the overwhelming information of everything she just learned while thousands of questions plagued her mind. Almost dying and nearly losing Ash had given her some insane sense of perspective, and now she knew she would never take anything for granted again as long as she lived. This precious time her guardian angel had given her and her best friend in the world. She knew she would never again give up on anything until the bitter end; she'd invest everything she had and every fiber of her being into every endeavor she undertook. She'd play with Ash, live every day in the intimate knowledge that she had managed to cheat death due to some divine intervention, and one day she'd go on a journey with the most important person in her life. Funny how she didn't realize how much she truly loved Ash until she thought she had lost him forever; now she knew she'd never leave his side or fail to appreciate him and his friendship for as long as she lived._

" _Um Serena, I still don't understand what happened you know. Last thing I remember was losing you in the forest and trying to call your name; you didn't answer and things got really quiet, dark, and cold. I thought I was going to die but then next thing I know I had somehow been whooshed somewhere really fast and then everything went black. Then I woke up next to you underneath the same tree we were going to," Ash explained the situation from his end as Serena nodded in understanding; tears of absolute joy in her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed while nuzzling into his chest. Ash was initially surprised but quickly reciprocated the hug as Serena released the pent up sadness, loss, pain, and tremendous fear she had felt in those horrific moments._

 _It was unthinkable to imagine what could've happened to her and Ash had that entity not intervened, just the thought of losing Ash had been enough to have her accepting her fate in those moments, and during that traumatic experience it became so unbelievably clear to how just how much his friendship meant to her. Only six months and she was absolutely certain she had found the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Nothing would stand in their way now, not even that monster calling himself Omninoir; but it was still horrible what had almost happened and she was sure this day would both haunt and thrill her for the rest of her life, but at least she hadn't lost the one person who meant more to her than life itself. So she wept, and Ash held her protectively in his arms, his own eyes watering with choked up emotion as they huddled together beneath the giant oak tree; basking in the light of the early morning sun which seemed to shine only for the two of them in these moments. Nothing else mattered to Serena in these times of bliss, and she knew she'd never want for anything again so long as she had this wonderful, sweet, fantastic camper boy with a world champion for a father and a heart of gold in her life. For the first time since coming here to Pallet Town, Serena felt truly, wholly complete._

XXXXX

Some people believed that everything in the Omega Omnisphere was born from the same source; every star, every planet, every universe, multiverse, omniverse, God-verse, and Omnisphere. Every endless chain, every endless hierarchy, every creation, and absolute everything and anything imaginable and unimaginable alike was created by the same omnipotent force, the one being who above all others in the ON was higher up on totality's food chain than any other. Similarly the 999th world and universe of Pokemon was thought to have been created by a mythical deity in Pokemon form by the name of Arceus, much the same as it was for all other worlds, every alternative to what they had in the Pokemon universe they inhabited.

There was a transfinite number of alternate Original Ones, each one interconnected by one vast, omni-dimensional wavelength yet also retaining a sense of self even from each other. The simple fact that Arceus was the Alpha Pokemon and thus the beginning of all things in the Pokemon universe was one of the many constants in the UV's Pokemon Multiverse; along with a myriad of other things as the Ultra-Verse continued to become more and more diverse to the point where Mew 999 herself was seriously considering thinking of it as the Ultra-Omniverse someday. It was that freaking huge.

So ultimately all of this meant that everything in totality was connected, as well as everyone; by the same aforementioned wavelength which the incarnations of the ON knew as the Emotional Spectrum of Totality. So it was with great humility in the face of something of such vastness and splendour that Mew walked the lofty halls of her father Lord Arceus; the Alpha Pokemon a shiny version of his species and fully trained. Being maximally overpowered with golden fur and an omni plate to boot meant that Arceus was packing some serious heat in his infinite arsenal. His equine regality was matched only by his maddeningly eccentric mindset, and as the creator of his entire world he was renowned for fearing absolutely nothing; not even the whims and the will of other invincible beings.

Mew had some extremely exciting news that could liven things up around here big time, and couldn't wait to show her Father what she had managed to spy with her little all-seeing eye; assuming he didn't already know which he probably did. How could he not? This was such a momentous occasion; even more insane than when Mew had witnessed the salvation of her charge Serena Yvonne from Omninoir 999 by a being who she once believed to be only a myth. Now he had quite literally fallen out of the sky and right into Serena's life once again; only this time Serena was an 18-year-old girl with a practically endless libido and a disturbingly mature plethora of sexual fantasies, not all of which pertained to the object of her hero worship.

The only problem with this was the simple fact that Ash Ketchum Infinity was currently an amnesiac, and another thing Mew wondered was that of all the possible universes he could've chosen to crash land; why did he choose this one? There wasn't really anything interesting going on here; level infinity Pokemon were commonplace, competitive battling was becoming a predictable and easy endeavor that any committed trainer could easily pick up on; medical, technological, and scientific advancements were accelerating at a phenomenal rate, though luckily for her and other legends as well they hadn't been able to capture and study the legendary entities that helped shape their world and gave them their precious resources and all the intelligence and evolutionary potential to make these advancements.

Typical mortals and their lack of sense of perspective, they didn't understand that no matter how advanced their technology was they couldn't force a legendary entity of the universe to comply with anything against their will. Any trainer they choose to befriend, anybody who managed to capture them, did so because they wanted that trainer to and for no other reason. They didn't understand that the flawless capture rate and absolute containment powers of a master ball didn't mean anything when all legendary Pokemon were masters of the power of anti-storage and thus impossible to contain by any means except for their own.

The 999th universe's creation was special in that it's indigenous Arceus decided to depart from traditions and create some truly unique legendary Pokemon; since he knew his Chosen One would one day become an Omega Omnisphere Champion he had Mew's fur color be a glowing kaleidoscopic light show of ever-changing colors. On top of that she didn't have her species' usual ability of Synchronize but rather a combination of the ability Protean and Color Change, which were absurdly useful ones when one considered her bevvy of Pokemon moves both known and unknown to the human race.

Arceus's battling ability was unknown but he did have the power of Omni-Type, which prior to reaching level infinity would give every single one of his moves a same type attack bonus in his ascension form; but more to the point he was able to fire off a full powered judgment which was capable of hitting any and all opposing Pokemon super effectively no matter their type or abilities. Then there was the Mewtwo Ash befriended during his Pokemon journey which had its hidden ability of Unnerve and could induce paralyzing, perpetual fear into any and all of its opponents with just the briefest glance.

He wasn't capable of mega evolving yet and would be unable to do so until he learned to trust the humans and be able to bond with someone closely enough to not only unlock the power of his X and Y mega evolved forms but also bond with someone on an absolute level in order to master his omnipotent Z form and become a supersized genetically identical twin of Mew with actually functioning arms. Honestly the natural form of some of her species got as little use out of their arms as a T-Rex did; but true to his departure from tradition Arceus made Mew 999's natural form far more capable of getting much needed use out of her arms while still allowing for an impossibly long tail and her cute little rabbit feet.

Her natural form's body was far longer, sleeker, and more curvaceous than almost any normal member of her species and she was very near human size; meaning she could make full use of _all_ her body parts even when in close proximity to said humans. Mew had an unending supply of libido and horniness making her quite capable of putting the moves on male Pokemon and people alike; whether in her natural form or some inhumanly attractive human female with perfect curves, dips, and everything else was of little relevance. Some of her one night stands with the humans had been done in her natural form and those Omniverse theory loving uber nerds had been surprisingly open to the idea of fucking her to the best of her ability.

Pokephilea was of course completely illegal thanks to the humans having certain taboos but that didn't seem to stop the closet pervs, and Mew herself was the biggest perv of all; and true to her species throughout the Ultra-Verse those ingenious and surprisingly adorable nerds as well as the Pokemon she fooled around with were able to experience the best sex they ever had. Sex with a Mew, a Pokemon who was preprogrammed to be the ultimate soul bonded mating partners of any and every species throughout totality; was considered the ultimate form of physical and sexual pleasure within the Ultra-Verse itself and countless people and Pokemon alike sought after Mew for that very reason even more than they did her value as a legend or her godlike powers.

She was getting off the point however and forced herself to stay on task as she arrived in the endless white space of the Hall of Origin which was eternally unfixed in the Omega Omnisphere and never looked the same way twice. Now it materialized before her in the form of a massive pier jutting into a swirling sea of chaos, ether, and other primordial energies of the early universe. Arceus was waiting for her at the end of the dock, teetering dangerously on the edge of the abyss between the end of the pier and the very emptiness itself all around him. Mew smirked at his dramatic display of symbolism as she made her way over to him; the golden, shiny equine being silhouetted in a perpetual sun of yellow light, camouflaging him within its epicenter.

"I've been expecting you for some time Lady Mew" he proclaimed with an air of regality and grace. Mew nodded meekly as she reached him, feeling small next to his ten feet high frame even despite her obviously superior size to the normal individual of her species. She was even capable of walking on her hand legs, something no other Mew bothered to be capable of to the best of her knowledge; but as Arceus said to her and all the other legends many times. ' _If you want to succeed as legendary Pokemon who may hypothetically someday join the roster of our universe's selected Champion of Totality, then you're going to have to be willing to play by a completely different set of rules from every other individual of your species across the UV_.'

Wise words if Mew said so herself, and she was fully content with having a trainer to battle for provided said trainer gave her the freedom to whatever the hell she wanted outside of the battle field. She was a level infinity member of her species and thus did not require any strict or militant training regimens, so most days she would be happy just getting to know her alleged future trainer and maybe even try to hook Serena up with the literal Pokemon Master among all other Pokemon Masters to the best of her ability. She couldn't wait to see the look on Arceus's face.

"I'm sure you have father, just as I am sure you have some knowledge of what it is I come here to inform you of today," Mew replied, deliberately stalling and being uninformative with her beating around the bush but Arceus started it when he opted to engage in small talk with her and point out what was already obvious. "Indeed," Arceus replied, chuckling sheepishly, evidently sensing her thoughts and clearly awaiting her much anticipated delivery of this glorious turn of events. "It has just been brought to my attention father that… not only did Serena Yvonne investigate the source of that commotion from earlier but also found it. She discovered an unconscious boy with an amnesiac but fully trained Raichu who gave off a rainbow colored form of electricity that amazingly enough seems super effective against every Pokemon type including ground types," Mew continued to hold off on the really big news, hoping to gauge Arceus's reaction to this. His demeanor however, remained perfectly stoic and unimpressed so she huffed inwardly before plunging onward.

"The boy was just confirmed to be Ash Ketchum Infinity father, according to a journal scribed by Ash Infinity himself this… Alexander Pennington is the shell of Ash Ketchum Infinity. It seems he may have ended up wiping out his own memories and set limitations to his powers in order to start off completely fresh. Of course whether or not he succeeds remains to be seen," Mew concluded. Arceus sighed morosely, deeply contemplative as he reflected upon all he had seen since that boy catapulted himself straight into the heart of the Kalos region as well as the heart of Serena Yvonne herself. He could feel their souls resonating on a level he hadn't ever felt between any couple before; their bond would become unbreakable and perhaps lead to salvation for the entire Ultra-Omniverse from Omninoir 999 and other, possibly even worse incarnations of him.

"I was afraid of that; if Ash Ketchum Infinity has landed here and the myths about him are true, then we may require outside help in order to contain whatever… situations may arise from his presence here. It would be a bloody miracle if Omninoir 999 didn't already pick up on his presence here, and given the dark god's MO he would seize any opportunity he now has to succeed where the legendary Omninoir Infinity failed by destroying the most unbeatable Pokemon master the Omega Omnisphere has ever known; the first of his kind. We are out of our depth here Lady Mew, and something tells me this is only the first wave of things to come. Trust me when I say the next wave could be much worse, and we need to be ready when it hits because frankly Ash Infinity is not in a position to be of much help to us now. And if Omninoir Infinity comes back _now_ we're _doomed_ ; because not only would he be wise to all of Ash's former methods for stopping him but Ash himself would never even remember how he won.

Something else is troubling me though my child, and if you lend me your ears for just a few seconds more, I feel like the Ultra-Verse and by extension Totality itself are in a constant state of flux and no omnipotent being; no matter how strong possesses the power to alter the Omega Omnisphere's fundamental laws. Yet here Ash Infinity is recreating the entire Omega Omnisphere anew; something no amount of power should be able to accomplish. Only the four Omni-Creators and Omniarchs of the Omega Omnisphere possess that kind of power, although there is another who… might be responsible," Arceus finished as Mew processed and filed all of this information away for a later point, concentrating solely on the last part of his statement as she awaited his answer to her unasked question.

"Some call him the Wildcard or the Anomaly of the ON Lady Mew, a being who is _completely_ outside the boundaries set to him by the Omega Omnisphere and by the Omnipotence Nexus as well. A Zenith Omnidony, a being that has a one in transfinite odds of being born in the Source Realm; I thought he was just a myth but if Ash Ketchum Infinity was real then maybe He is to, and if he is real in _this_ Omega Omnisphere then perhaps the previous totality's version of him allowed for the altercations Ash Infinity made to take place, I can think of no other explanation," Arceus informed her as Mew suddenly felt very small in the grand scheme of everything that was taking place. Things were beginning to develop in ways that nobody could ever have imagined, and it all seemed to start the moment Ash Ketchum Infinity hit the reset button.

XXXXX

Countless miles away, in the slums of the Lumiose City's Rogue Plaza; a massive white wormhole opened for the briefest of moments but was more than enough time for something to slip out at instantaneous speeds, an obsidian blur of motion whose inertial frame of reference was sped up infinitum. Stopping in the square near the center of the Plaza, the figure was revealed to be hooded and cloaked in jet black, with a grey infinity symbol emblazoned boldly on the chest and a searing pair of glowing red eyes shining out from within the darkness of his hood.

Removing the facial concealment, the figure was ignored by every passerby who didn't even acknowledge the obscene and ungodly presence standing in their midst. Humans were such easily manipulated creatures, hard to believe the figure ever was one as he lowered his hood and revealed a face that was once completely human but now had the impossible beauty of a person who underwent the meta-omnipotent apotheosis of a Zenith Omnidony; yet his attractiveness was retained only for those select few top tier beauties who were able to rock his fucking world. His face was lightly tanned, with a black, cleanly shaven beard and chestnut colored hair. He had long since grown past the need for his glasses and his dark brown eyes were alight with omnimalevolent psychosis on the ultimate level. His loss of contact with the totality he once knew was matched only by his infinite eagerness to explore this new reality Ash Ketchum Infinity had created.

"Just like Appaneesty," the man cackled like a maniacal hyena, clapping his hands with total overexcitement and overzealous levels of hyper activity and stimulation as he started jumping on the spot like a deranged kid at a candy store. Hearing his voice through the omnipathic wavelength he shared with his omnipotent collection of Omega Omnisphere champion level Pokemon; the utterly sickeningly sweet, seductive, and sensual voice of his golden colored Mew sounded in his head. She was human sized, had proper arm and leg usage as well as that tail of hers which she could use instead of her fingers to give her trainer awesome rimjobs that very nearly blew his balls of.

' _So what's the plan master? I'm sure you have something in mind for THIS Omega Omnisphere. I can't believe you allowed Ash Infinity to go through with it! I mean what about Omninoir Infinity, is he still alive_ ,' his sexy Mew asked him as all sorts of twisted, grotesque, and perverted images of what he planned to do with his precious and deliciously demonic legendary once he explained to her for the umpteenth time how he rolled. "I told you before Mew-Mew, I'm not really the guy with tons of plans; and of course Omninoir Infinity is still alive you screw-ball, and they say I'm crazy my God! The game isn't any fun unless all the pieces are in place, and this is one game I am _very_ good at!

I'll tell you what I am, I'm but a dog chasing cars; I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it because for the most part I just do things for the sake of doing them! The only sensible way to live in the Omega Omnisphere is completely without rules, boundaries, and even fundamental laws; that's why I let Ash Infinity do what he did to try and secure his hard earned future! Unfortunately for him I also let Omninoir Infinity live, but think of the fun?!" the psychotic demon proclaimed with a endless stream of insane laughter pouring from his mouth between sentences, orgasmic-ally enthralled by the very thought of what came next and the fun he was about to have watching the Omega Omnisphere's entire population eat each other one by one.

' _Hehehe, fuck you're turning me on so much master, if you keep that up I won't be held responsible for my lewd actions. So what about your doppelganger from this reset version of the UV? What if he turns out to be your polar opposite or something because of the fundamental law of balancing the forces of good and evil and all that usual junk_?' Mew telepathed, sending a psychic shock through her trainer's system to bombard him with ceaseless orgasmic convulsions and get him into the mood, and he moaned in ecstasy from her ministrations while firing off a response to her question in a perfectly stable voice.

"I have anticipated something like that happening and am not opposed to having an actual arch enemy of my own! One who isn't sloppy seconds leftover by the efforts of another enemy to bring that foe down!" the demon replied while cursing to the highest heavens and ejaculating in his robes as Mew gurgled sadistically in his infinite mindscape. ' _I thought you might say that… Thomas Infinity my master, Omniarch of Totality, and Pokemon Champion of the OO, what say we take it upon ourselves to have a little fun in this world before Serena 9 by Infinity is scheduled to show up within the next few days? You know the UV better than anyone so I'm sure you know when and where each and every top tier UV trainer crosses over into other worlds as well as which dimensions they go to and even how things go down in this reset version as well._

 _Ah the advantages of being the true Omni-Creator of the UV, you know all, you see all, and have played the UV's top dogs like a bunch of harps; that's my master, that's my Thomas Infinity_ , always a transfinite number of steps ahead of everybody else!" Mew violated his mind without any care whatsoever for what his private thoughts might've been or whether or not he wanted them to remain hidden. Not that he cared though; there were no secrets between him and his unstoppable army of unconventional ZOF empowered Pokemon. The Ultra-Verse, its mightiest beings, and all of its fundamental laws were his alone to know and control, and they would obey him one way or the other. "Oh I'm not like Thomas Infinity at all my darling… some would say I'm the reverse! Hohohoho, always wanted to say that and now I finally can! Come on ya'll, the new Omega Omnisphere awaits and I'm just _itching_ to fuck the Kalos queen Aria 999 and brainwash her into being my sex slave until I can't walk straight!

Oh the power and cleverness of me, I can do whatever the hell I please and nearly nothing and nobody can stop me! The game of life and the Omega Omnisphere itself is mine, and virtually everyone in it has to play by my rules; oh what a tangled web we weave! Don't worry folks, I'm sure you're probably thinking I'm a sick twisted fuck and some form of unbeatable character, but I'm not the only Omniarch of Totality who might appear in the Ultra-Verse and quite frankly it wouldn't be _any_ fun if I simply curb stomped the competition all the time so stay tuned everyone! Anti Thomas Infinity is on the scene now and I plan to make this game so much more interesting! HA, breaking the fourth wall and interacting with the readers for da fucking win! I love this place I've created _so much_!"

 _Author's Note: Done, done, and done; shit just got fucking batshit insane a million times over this chapter. First Omninoir Infinity now this nutjob at the end who's an antithesis of the self-insert character I have planned for one of my future stories, who's aware of his seemingly fictional existence to boot. Fuck I feel like you normally gotta be stoned out of your mind to take things to this absurd level and still do a good job at it. As always read, rate, and review guys; be expecting Ash Infinity's rewrite of totality to be a massive plot point across all of my stories and for the cross-over thing to be coming and going at times. Omniarch is signing off now, be seeing you folks and let me know what you think. No flames and no reviews with nothing but negativity in them, I'm not going to acknowledge them so don't bother leaving them._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hi guys, Omniarch here once again with another chapter of Ash Ketchum Infinity; Pokemon Champion of the Omega Omnisphere. This is where the story officially kicks off and the prologue ends; I've got big ass plans for this story and trust me when I say that while Ash Infinity's powers have been severely nerfed he's going to still be kicking a rather substantial amount of ass. The difference between him and some of my other iterations of the character is that the story started off with him being at the height of his power and career; so be expecting some pretty kickass scenes and a lot of fluff in this story between Ash Infinity and Serena. Now without any further hesitation or preamble, here is the official first chapter of one of my most treasured Fanfiction stories._

 _Disclaimer: All characters in Pokemon are not my own, all characters human, Pokemon, or otherwise are the property of their respective owners aside from AU ideas, themes, and OCs. I make no profit from this whatsoever; this is written purely for fun. Chapter is rated M for a lot of Ash and Serena fluff, limes; sex with mind slaves, Pokephilia, and other such things. Not suited for anyone under the age of 18 so keep that in mind._

 _Chapter is dedicated to my childhood friend Kathleen Glad; who was ultimately the one who got me so into Pokemon and my closest childhood friend. I know we've grown apart in recent years but if you're somehow reading this just know that I'm thinking of you._

Chapter One: Homecoming

Anti Thomas Infinity chortled sadistically as time slowed to an eternal crawl in the Omega Omnisphere all around him; his inertial frame of reference sped up infinitum and giving the illusion of him zooming about at the invariant speed of totality itself. Manipulating time on this scale made Thomas feel truly invincible and untouchable; everything in omni-creation was eternally suspended in space and time relative to him and he could accomplish a transfinite number of things every Planck instant and still be able to experience everything at normal speeds from his perspective. He made his way to where he knew the Kalos Queen's mobile home was stationed at this point of time in the 999th Pokemon universe.

He couldn't believe how easy it would be to do this and grew impossibly horny at the thought of fucking the smokin' hot Kalos Queen predecessor of this world's version of Serena; his infinite libido and endless supply of horniness driving his raging thoughts and completely unhinged mind to do whatever insane, crazy, or potentially omnicidal thing popped into his head without any care for who got hurt along the way. Emotions were not typically something a human being could weigh or measure, but Thomas's unbreakable connection to the emotional spectrum of totality not only endowed him with an endless capacity for any and all emotions he chose, it gave him the power to manipulate the emotional spectrum of all other beings and his own emotions on an omnipotent level.

He could induce irresistible feelings of infatuation or obsession in any female towards him and him alone; brainwash all of the Omega Omnisphere's sexually attractive female populace into complying with his every command not only willingly but also lovingly. He could induce heart stopping fear in his enemies, increase emotions that people already had to godlike levels, and even augment a person or Pokemon's level of pleasure to aforementioned absolute heights when engaged in sexual activities with him; thus guaranteeing that no matter who else the girl in question fucked they would always look back on the encounter with him as the best sex they've ever had or could ever possibly have in the future. It was Thomas's not so subtle way of leaving an everlasting impression on every girl he randomly decided to have sex with as his willing participant or even if he raped them. No other man in totality would be able to compare with him or give these women the level of pleasure Thomas could give them.

Cackling maniacally at the familiar rush of power and the intimate feeling of invincibility, Thomas broke into the motor home on route four just outside of Lumiose city at the invariant speed. He immediately abducted the dark pink haired Kalos Queen Aria just as she was preparing herself for one of her Pokevision videos, and had her instantly transported a thousand miles away into an omni-locked dome of Thomas's own making; completely untraceable, undetectable, and imperceptible by any and all means in totality including omnipotent means. Such was Thomas Infinity's powers as a Zenith Omnidony that he could even go against the preset power limitations that other Omnipotent beings couldn't bypass no matter how strong they were; in simpler terms he could do whatever the hell he wanted and not even the Ultra-Omniverse's mightiest heroes and Pokemon Champions could stop him; except perhaps one, though he would deal with that when the time came.

Just as his inertial frame returned to normal speed and time, Thomas decided to give the now very shocked and surprised Kalos Queen the opportunity to comply with him of her own free will; figuring it would be more fun and memorable for both of them that way and wanting to see if she was good enough to be added to his personal collection of eternal sex slaves. Only those who were good enough at pleasuring him and who complied with his every command of their own free will were permitted to be his sex slaves forever more; this was a gift from him since any sexual experience a woman had with him would leave them insatiably hungry for more by sheer principle.

Being forever deprived of the ultimate sexual experience of the Gods was a punishment for the ones who futilely tried to resist him and his advances and those who were unable to pleasure him well enough as well. Such was the way he worked that he would leave those types of girls eternally bereft of the ultimate experience, pleasure, and sexual high of theirs or anybody else's lives. He found himself hoping that Aria would make the smart decision for he had yet to add any version of the Kalos Queen to his personal collection and looked forward to seeing how the 999th universe reacted when it discovered Aria was missing. Such was her complacency and arrogance that she barely had any security present to guard her wellbeing, not something she would have to worry about under his protection and while living in his paradise for his sex slaves because nobody in Totality was really going to try and fuck with him.

He gave a small, perverted giggle as Aria stared around her for the umpteenth time before her gorgeous eyes fell upon his hooded and cloaked form; her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "What the _hell_ , who are you?" she demanded crossly, wondering what in the world was going on and how she had gotten from her trailer on Route four to all the way out here in some protective dome of sheer brilliance in a split second. She looked like she was about to make a move and either run or summon a Pokemon to defend herself, but Anti Thomas Infinity was always a transfinite number of steps ahead of everybody else in the UV; so he spoke up for the first time since bringing her here.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you Queen of Kalos. Welcome to my fortress of eternal solitude young Aria. Here, in this reality of my own design; I am God or Arceus or whatever the hell else you might want to call me in relation to the Supreme Being. I can do absolutely anything I want to you for as long as I want and however I choose; and there is absolutely no escape for you until I decide I am done. So let me make this quite plain, screaming blue bloody murder is useless, nobody will ever hear you because of this dome's complete imperceptibility and untraceable presence by any means," Thomas paused as he gave a moment for this to sink into her pretty pink haired head. He relished the look of horrified realization dawning on her face as she found that her Pokeballs were no longer working and her body found itself rooted to the spot via a small demonstration of Thomas's powers.

Thomas smirked arrogantly, his Mew's sadistic laughter echoing his own in his mind as she opted to join them about halfway through or so and Thomas welcomed her sexually provocative presence while sauntering deliberately over to the immobilized Aria. Her eyes were wide with absolute horror as Thomas leered at her lasciviously; admiring her curvaceous, flawless frame, her dark pink, waist length hair, her double d-cup breasts which practically begged him to fondle and caress them, and a sleuth of other bodacious features that set his cock throbbing with insatiable desire and unquenchable arousal.

' _Please… don't do this, I don't know what you are but I'll give you anything you want except this! You want money, I've got lots of it and can pay you a very handsome fortune; just please don't do what I think you're going to do_ ,' Aria begged him mentally, quickly working out he was aware of her every intimate thought and dream, her every fantasy, innermost desire, and even her secret fetishes. Thomas gently shushed her with a finger to her soft, moist, full pink lips; and she was astounded when a shock of sheer contact high and pleasure shot through her entire body from that simple contact, effectively silencing her and stopping her plea in its tracks.

"Trust me my darling… it'll be far more enjoyable for both of us if you don't… fight this," Thomas informed her in a sing-song tone, the image of his Mew dancing sensually in his head in anticipation, watching his every move and what he was about to do via their unbreakable omnipathic and omni-empathic connection with one another. She would be aware of and would feel everything he felt when fucking Aria; which would happen whether the Kalos Queen did so of her own free will or not.

"This is very real Aria, and this _IS_ happening with or _without_ your consent so why not just save yourself the trouble and give me what I want. If you do I may even let you go, though when I leave you'll never be able to let _me_ go yourself; once you experience this I am confident you will be content with being my slave forever, but whether or not I keep you forever or let you live out your life completely bereft of the ultimate sexual experience I will provide for you is up to you my dear," Thomas explained with an eternally arrogant smirk plastered on his face. ' _My fucking God Thomas just screw her already; I can't take all of this foreplay and the suspense is driving me absolutely nuts_ ," his Mew barked at him with an Omniarch's authority, and Thomas smirked inwardly at her as she sent him a mental image of her fucking him in a myriad of different forms all at once, all of them hotter than the eighth plain of hell, trying to get him to hurry up and turning him on all the more in the process.

Aria couldn't believe this was happening, or that this unstoppable demonic god before her was actually able to get away with something like this. The thought of how many girls he might've captured and detained forever as nothing more than his sex slaves was a terrifying thought; yet she found herself thoroughly exhausted of her supply of options. She honestly could do absolutely _nothing_ to stop what was about to happen and couldn't see a way out of it. She prayed to Arceus to send help but so far no help had come; so maybe all she could really do was comply with his demands for now. She couldn't even move her body without his say so, so how in the hell was she supposed to fight this?! Besides, he did promise her the best sexual experience of her entire life and given how powerful he clearly was she had little doubt he had the power to honor his promise as easily as he could back up his threats.

She had never had sex before and was still a virgin, but had read enough Cosmopolitan magazines for preparation's sake that she might be able to please him enough to let her go. Though she was quite worried by his statement about making her content with being his slave forever, and she also couldn't seem to shake the perpetual feeling of pleasure from her system ever since he shushed her and put a finger to her lips. At this point she was fresh out of options and only had one possible way to convince him to let her go back home. Maybe she would wake up in her Motor home the next morning and this would've all been a bad dream, though quite frankly she lacked the imagination to envision a nightmare of this nature.

She had heard rumors that Pokemon showcase performers attracted a lot of bad attention from kidnappers and rapists but never suspected she herself would be the victim of these heinous crimes; she had made a costly mistake not tightening her security but in most situations her highly trained Performance Pokemon would've, should've been able to get her out of these kinds of messes, but this demon had rendered her completely, utterly, wholly, impossibly powerless. And now she knew she had no choice but to run with it for as long as she could until help somehow arrived, and this deified rapist and kidnaper wasn't exactly giving her much choice. Never before had she felt so helpless, and she barely had the chance to lament her own powerlessness before the demon lowered his hood and she got a glimpse of his face for the first time.

Her jaw hit the floor as she gazed upon the most gorgeous member of the opposite sex she had ever seen, barely able to refrain from drooling as she glimpsed his perfect chiseled face; his impossibly golden eyes that shone like quasars, his jet black hair, and the feral, maniacal grin plastered on his inhumanly perfect mouth. It wasn't fair, she spent countless hours of modeling, eating right, exercising, and a myriad of other things to maintain her figure, but this man looked absolutely flawless without even trying. No man should have his gorgeous good looks, it just wasn't fair. Excitement, arousal, and desire shot through her system almost against her will as this man, no this god… placed a delicate, tender kiss to her temple; making her gasp aloud and astounding her that such a simple action could provoke such a strong level of pleasure from her.

Aria almost melted right then and there, but managed to somehow restrain herself from snogging him senseless and going against everything that was telling her this was an extremely messed up and psychotic individual with the powers of a god. He looked at her with a slightly impressed smile, showing a set of pearly white, perfect teeth as he decided to give her credit where credit was due. "I'm impressed child, most women would've given in already, but trust me when I say this is only the tiniest preview of what's coming," he informed her with a surprisingly soft, smooth, velvety, and utterly seductive voice, and Aria braced herself; still unable to move as her would-be rapist placed another mind blanking kiss to her forehead, with a second and a third almost immediately following.

Aria managed not to moan aloud in ecstasy from the first two kisses, but as the third one caught her along the jaw line and increased the already substantial pleasure she was experiencing, she couldn't hold it in anymore and cried out in rapture. Her entire body quaked uncontrollably as he pulled away once again and stared expectantly at her, awaiting the inevitable cracking of her resolve as the Kalos Queen panted and her body shook with intense, otherworldly levels of desire at the sheer intoxicating desire pumping through her with indefatigable clout. Suddenly only one thing in the entire world mattered to her anymore, she needed to fuck him _right now_! One more kiss along her jaw line was planted by this Deity, and everything inside of Aria snapped under the intense orgasmic convulsions rocking her body. There was a split second where his soft, pliant lips brushed over her pulse point, and any thoughts of him stopping or of her being anything but aroused and excited by him left her entirely.

Her inhibitions melted away entirely and she became driven by pure instinct and lust as she took his mouth in a heated Kalosian kiss that both felt all the way down in their toes. Thomas grinned in victory against her mouth and her smooth, wet, velvety tongue… _she was his_! The dome provided impenetrable integrity against any and all forms of intrusion and gave them privacy in the clear open sky of Kalos; so all he needed to do at this point was take things further between them and she would be his forever more.

Aria shuddered uncontrollably as Anti Thomas Infinity began peeling off her clothes one layer at a time, letting her slide out of her top of her own free will as she did so without any hesitation; her lust increasing beyond the human norm at this point as Thomas kept her alive even with her body producing higher levels of endorphins and other brain chemicals than any normal human being could match. Aria moaned again as she found herself clad in only her bra and lace panties; the former of which she hastily unclasped and the latter of which was sopping wet with her inhuman arousal.

Just as Thomas helped her strip herself down to complete nudity and exposed her bare breasts and vagina for him to see; Mew suddenly popped out of the pocket dimension Thomas created for her and all his other Omega Omnisphere champion level Pokemon, including his omnimalevolent Shadow Arceus in his ascension form and an Omninoir whose egg was created by Thomas himself. Mew was much bigger than the norm for her species, her fur color bright metallic golden and giving off an iridescent, rainbow sheen as the sunlight glanced and refracted off of her. She was almost human sized and could make proper use of both her arms which were proportionate to her long, lithe, sleek, and curvaceous body. And the things she could do with that impossibly long tail of hers… it turned Thomas on just thinking about it as his perpetually horny Omni-Dimensional entity fully emerged and he suddenly found himself as naked as Aria; his clothes vanishing with a small _pop_.

Aria didn't even register the fact that a legendary Pokemon had appeared nor did anything matter to her other than satiating her arousal and excitement by any means necessary. She didn't even care that there was another… female moving in on her man. Hell it might actually be fun for both of them to share him, especially if this Mew was in the same instinctually sexual state of pure arousal she was in. Thomas shivered with pure delight as his erect; ten inch cock sprang to full attention within the safety of his impenetrable dome. Mew licked her lips with lewd anticipation while Aria pressed her naked body up against his, gyrating her hips and grinding against his pelvis as hard as she could while Mew watched the erotic display take place and began caressing her womanhood with her impossibly long tail tip in the process.

Thomas bit his tongue to keep from moaning aloud as Aria dropped to her knees in front of him and took the tip of his dick in her mouth; her tongue undulating sensually on the underside of his head and swirling around it like an adults-only lollipop. His knees nearly buckled out from under him, his unlimited physical strength failing him somewhat as the Kalos Queen continued licking around his head, slowly going deeper and letting his cock part her lips as she began to slide him further and further in, keeping him on his toes as Mew tail fucked herself in the background, projecting a series of dirty images of herself to him via telepathy and using her psychic powers to further stimulate the pleasure Aria was provoking from him.

Anti Thomas Infinity cried to the highest heavens as Aria deep throated him consistently, and he sent a telepathic jolt of satisfaction to her to let her know he was very impressed and might just keep her after all. Mew chortled sadistically at his lewd thoughts, already aware of the fact that his mind was made up about keeping her as Aria forgot her family, her friends, her loved ones, and everything else that made up her existence in favor of this ungodly being who had given her more pleasure in five minutes than everyone else in her life combined had done throughout all her 21 years.

The best part was, he hadn't even gone beyond kissing with her, and she was already screaming his name along with a fine choice of swear words at the top of her lungs. He had assimilated absolute power and control over her, and she'd knew she would do _anything_ , forgo her friends, family, self pride, dignity, her freedom, and everything else she had in life just for the opportunity to spend eternity being a slave to the pleasure this Deity gave her. She should've known that she wouldn't have been able to live without this, without _him_ , but despite how obviously psychotic and dangerous he was, despite abusing his omnipotent powers; she was unconditionally _his_ for the taking. Besides; eternal life, longevity, and beauty in some paradise of his own design and a legion of fellow slaves to have fun with in his absence, what more could she have asked for.

It may not have been how she imagined living out her life even earlier today, but it was all she could ever want and more now. As she brought him to completion and his cock exploded in her mouth, flooding her with her reward; she looked up at him cutely, his cock still in her mouth and oozing pre cum as she swallowed every last drop in an effort to entice him, to let him know she was willing to be committed to him and his legion of slaves for all eternity if that was what he wanted. The only thing she wanted, could ever desire now in return, was for him to occasionally take the time out of his busy itinerary to come back and give her the pleasure she now perpetually craved from him and him alone. He was right all along, this was the single greatest and most pleasurable experience of her entire life, and now she knew she could never live without it. Some might question her decision to leave with him, but in her fractured state of mind she knew it was the right call.

Thomas Infinity shared a dark glance with his Mew as both realized at the same time that Aria was acquiescing to their every whim now, just as every other female Pokemon trainer they captured from across the previous version of the Ultra-Verse did. Kneeling down to her eye level with a lascivious, perverted grin; Anti Thomas Infinity finally spoke after managing to recover from the shock of the orgasm both Aria and his Mew helped bring him to. "You have done well young Kalos Queen to comply with my every command and desire. Now we find ourselves at a crossroads where you ultimately decide your own fate. What will it be Aria, a return to life as you once knew it, or an immortalization as one of my eternally loyal sexual deviants? You'll have everything humans' desire; wealth, power, eternal life and absolute immortality, not to mention a totality of my own design to call your own with _everything_ included. Infinite resources, money, food, entertainment via infinitely advanced technology of all kinds is freely included; every electronic device ever invented and with all the best versions and upgrades is installed in every house of every slave, and sex; an infinite abundance of pleasure in the lap of ultimate luxury awaits you Aria, but the choice is yours in the end as to which life you ultimately want.

I will say this however, freedom to do as you will is highly overrated and you'll only be required to fulfill my… _services_ every once in awhile; you'll even be able to keep posting your Pokevision videos and perform alongside other slaves in a purely single sex society, IE female," Anti Thomas Infinity informed her as his Mew snickered inwardly at the irony of the so called freedom of choice her master was bestowing to Aria. She knew as well as her trainer did that there was no real choice here and that every woman he ever seduced in this manner had all chosen the inevitable thing. Aria didn't even hesitate, "please take me my Omniarch," she pleaded, desperation for his touch pervading every fiber of her entire being as Thomas nodded slowly and with a creepy smile splitting his face.

"Excellent, now that I've got that sorted out; let's get you to your new home. You'll find you already have everything you need in there and if you need any help please feel free to run it by one of the other girls. Christmas and other holidays are spent together with the entire legion and… I reserve the right to check in on one of or even all of my girls at anytime; day or night should I feel so inclined. You are dismissed my slave," Anti Thomas Infinity declared omnimalevolently as the Omega Omnisphere distorted around Aria and she vanished within a totality warping wormhole.

Mew continued leering at her trainer lasciviously, ' _you never really did much of anything with me you know_ ,' she reminded him with a seductive purr, a devilish gleam in her angel blue eyes and a black aura of pure force and malice emanating off of her that only succeeding in furthering her trainer's hunger for her. Thomas barely managed to keep himself in check as he resisted her advances for the time being, knowing he needed to stay focused for once and that his ' _living an omnipotent life without rules or fundamental laws_ ' mindset was interfering with his ability to think strategically. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, my naughty little Mew; you know as well as I do that there is much to do. It's been a long time that's for sure, but if memory serves me there's work to be done. I can't jeopardize this phase of my grand scheme by screwing around with you my darling, because if I allow _you_ of all people or Pokemon to start getting kinky with me I won't be able to concentrate on anything else. Aria was one thing but you're a completely different ball game and we both know it, so just for right now let's concentrate on devising a strategy to start taking players off the UV's omniverse sized chess board, so to speak," Thomas started as Mew pouted cutely at him, furrowing her eyebrows and huffing in obvious discontent.

' _Fine, but when you're not so busy conquering the UV's top tier Pokemon Masters I'm going to fuck you so hard even your invincible body will be sore in the morning. Also don't expect me to rein in my omnipotent libido forever Tom, if you don't satisfy my insatiable appetite I'll find someone who will, or I'll simply take you without your consent. Many in the UV would give anything to fuck a Mew and you better remember what a great catch you've landed mister_ ,' she warned him tersely, a dangerous undertone to her sickeningly sweet and seductive voice, like an Omega Omnisphere sized volcano about to erupt. Thomas nodded somewhat fearfully, knowing just how kinky and wild his Mew could get when sexually punishing and tormenting him for holding out on her and fully intent on rectifying this absolute inequity, this unforgivable, intolerable injustice; as soon as he was able or maybe even sooner than was wise. While he welcomed any sweet, delicious torture his beloved little minx could throw at him and despite being able to give as good as he got; Thomas wasn't overly interested in getting on his legendary entity's bad side.

He just wasn't in the right mood to test her patience right now and wouldn't be holding off if there wasn't an overwhelmingly compelling reason to do so. Unfortunately for them if what he knew of the Omega Omnisphere's sheer mechanics were any indication, then another Omniarch of Totality; another Zenith Omnidony would be deified and undergo an omnipotent apotheosis in this version of the Omega Omnisphere just as he himself was immortalized in the previous version. Not only that but it was also a distinct possibility his doppelganger and competition for the title of Total Omniarch of the Omega Omnisphere; was a more benevolent alternative to the Thomas Currie who had been omnified in the older Ultra-Verse.

If that was true, not only was this game going to get very interesting very fast, but Anti Thomas Infinity was going to have his first truly threatening and imposing opposition for the title of Top Pokemon Master of Totality and every other lofty, insane title either Thomas would strive towards. There was also the situation with Ash Infinity and the fact that he nerfed his once formidable abilities and prowess as a Pokemon Champion of Totality; but Thomas wasn't too concerned with that so far and wasn't interested in dealing with an Infinity version of Ash who wasn't even at his personal best. As far as he was concerned, Ash Ketchum Infinity was beneath him; not even worth the effort it took to fuck with every aspect of his life, which was a sad realization really considering how formidable Thomas once considered him to be. Then there was the inevitable arrival of all the previous Omega Omnisphere's Pokemon Champions as well, including the previous Ash Ketchum 1 Million, 9 by 6, and the others; who unlike their counterparts in _this_ reset Totality were at the height of their powers and careers as Omega Omnisphere champions. That alone was enough to excite Thomas immensely, but as insane as it sounded he had even bigger fish to fry. Omninoir Infinity could wreck shit and unleash absolute Mary-hell for the sake of revenging himself against the previous UV's strongest Pokemon Masters, but Thomas had a bigger agenda.

XXXXX

With Ash Infinity's backpack swiftly returned to her mom's car during the excruciating moments spent waiting for the patient to awaken, and her hair fixed and all the wrinkles in her clothes smoothed out with some graceful strokes of her hands; Serena deemed herself ready to face her savior from years back. When she had once thought of him as her guardian angel, even she hadn't been aware of how true that had been or how he had literally been a god among Pokemon Masters across the entire Omega Omnisphere.

She knew many things now that she had only speculated at best before, and now that she knew all the amazing things he was capable of and had achieved. Now that she was aware of all the things she knew she would have to somehow keep from him; she knew with absolute clarity and clearness that everything was forever changed. Just as he told her all those years ago when he said they'd meet again, Serena knew her life would never be the same again, and weirdly enough this didn't scare her it absolutely enthralled her, inflaming her passion in ways she didn't even know were possible. A sudden combination of hero worship, as well as five years worth of pent up physical attraction and x-rated fantasies involving her and her rescuer caused her entire body to feel incredibly overheated. Finding her way back to the hospital waiting room where she and her mom had been told to wait a little while longer, Serena told Grace of her success with hiding the backpack before sitting back down and awaiting the final verdict concerning the unconscious Alexander Pennington.

Serena knew she'd have to get used to calling him that instead of ' _mister man of infinities_ ' or ' _my champion of totality_ ' and would even be unable to get him a get well card of her own making saying as follows. ' _To the Omega Omnisphere, you might be one person; to one person however, you just might be the entire Omega Omnisphere. Thanks for saving my ass all those years ago Ash Ketchum Infinity, I am_ _ **forever**_ _in your debt_.' That had been one of the many elaborate and over the top romantic fantasies Serena's mind had entertained itself with unabated during her time spent waiting for the final call on the status and condition of her knight in shining armor. She couldn't even imagine being an all-powerful Pokemon master who literally made a career out of curb stomping trainers of Red's caliber, an insane feat because Ash's father was considered the most powerful level infinity Pokemon master in all of history.

Some even say he captured the elusive Pokemon Mew; a legendary entity that many believed was omnipotent in every sense and aspect upon reaching level infinity. It was simply incomprehensible trying to imagine a champion level trainer on that scale, one who put world champs and supposed Pokemon masters to absolute shame by comparison. How did one even do that, Serena had always thought global champions who mastered the art of Pokemon battling on the supreme level were almost completely unbeatable just by their fundamental nature, so how did one surpass infinity or omnipotent Pokemon mastery? Did the Omega Omnisphere Champions play by completely different sets of rules or even none at all, were they so absurdly powerful in their Pokemon battling that they had Pokemon with Omni-Type capabilities or something that could use any and all Pokemon moves? Serena didn't even know how one operated as an Omega Omnisphere champion compared to all the other trainer rankings both official and unofficial alike, but she was getting antsy just thinking about it.

She was beside herself with excitement and anticipation to see Ash Infinity again after all this time; realizing that the only other person she may have felt this excited to see again was her universe's Ash. After all this time she finally knew his name, knew who he was, and even had a general idea where he came from and how he had become so absurdly, inhumanly, impossibly powerful by all trainer standards. Infinite possibilities had suddenly been opened to her, and she made it her personal mission in life to find a way to remind her deified charge that all lives were worth living and that you could never give up until the end.

Surely he must've known a Serena on his own earth, even if his universe was long gone perhaps this Serena 9 by Infinity he mentioned was the girl of his dreams. But then, where did Serena herself fit into all of this if Ash Infinity already had a girlfriend, lover, and someone to look after him and stand as champion of totality in his place? He had called her Serena 999 and said her earth was 999 times removed from the Prime world, which actually made perfect sense to her since the concept of the Multiverse theory was ridiculously easy for her to follow.

Maybe this Serena 9 by Infinity had too many almighty tasks taking up her time to make time for anything else; or maybe Ash Infinity had his eye on someone else? The only question remaining was… why her? It wasn't that Serena didn't think herself capable of fully appreciating the idea of dating a literal god, but what was so special about her that Ash would choose her and her alone out of the entire collection of alternative counterpart Serena's in the Multiverse?

Was it something she had that the others didn't, he did seem to know who she was to some degree, but on the other hand maybe he wasn't even interested in romance and had his fill of romantic partners for all the lifetimes he'd been alive. Maybe this was just her being randomly selected by the highest authority in the Omega Omnisphere to help him fully realign with this new totality and new life he created for himself.

No matter what the situation was, Serena wasn't content with merely being some guardian or guide to give him sage's advice and be there for him whenever he had his off days. She wanted to be the person he came to for all the answers he sought, but at the same time she wanted to be something more. For her it was either all or nothing, there was no in between for her, if she was going to be there for him when he wanted her to be then she was going to be there for him when he didn't necessarily want her to be as well, but rather when he needed her.

She wanted to be his friend, partner, equal, and maybe hopefully some other select things she might be tempted to pursue with him if his staying with her was a long term thing; quite frankly she knew it would be difficult to keep things strictly platonic between them when she knew a hot, male, literal god was going to be sleeping in the room just across the hall. He may have been an amnesiac without any clues about the human body or even the female psyche, so she knew his questions regarding sexuality would ultimately be directed towards her as well and she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep herself or her practically endless libido and horniness in check if he did. There was already half a decade's worth of pent up sexual fantasies about her and her guardian angel fueling her hormonal, teenage body and she knew it was going to be difficult to rein in her insatiable sexual appetite. Feeling hot all inside and fanning herself with her hand as the waiting room and all the hushed conversations taking place all around her zoomed back into focus, Serena was relieved she didn't have this kind of problem with Ash and knew it would likely taint her otherwise pure childhood memories of him if she wound up thinking of his seven year old self as an attractive young man.

Her saving grace and literal godsend however, had been a man of infinities with full body armor; yet despite his suit covering all his… parts Serena had never forgotten anything about that day and knew his superhero suit had been skin tight. This meant the subtle hints of a flawless figure she had glanced back at the crater and eleven years ago underneath that tantalizing disguise were real. Her feelings for this man were mostly lust, hero worship, and an overpowering physical attraction which drove her absolutely insane with arousal, whereas her feelings for Ash went beyond the physical and straight into the metaphysical. Something about her feelings for her universe's Ash, or Ash 999 she supposed, felt deeper and more intense on a quintessential level. However, ever since discovering her rescuer was not only real but also an infinitely removed counterpart of her universe's Ash, Serena's desire for him increased practically infinity fold. She really hoped he remembered her on some level, because then perhaps she could alleviate some of this sexual frustration she was feeling towards him without feeling like she was screwing somebody who didn't even know who she was.

' _Holy Arceus in heaven above, I really need to get myself a boyfriend if this guy is making me this fucking turned on and horny before I even officially meet him_ ,' Serena remarked inwardly just as her train of thought was derailed by an interruption in the form of the nurse calling her and Grace's names and giving them the all clear to go see him. "Miss Grace Yvonne and Serena Yvonne, the doctor wanted me to tell you both that Alexander is awake now and is very eager to get out and see the world. It appears he too has amnesia, the poor dear, I can't imagine how it would feel to know my whole life is a void," the nurse whispered concernedly. Serena refrained from saying that she didn't think Alexander would mind so much, and allowed herself to indulge in her ever-growing excitement at the thought of finally getting to meet him again after all this time.

Ecstasy and absolute euphoria bubbled underneath her skin as Serena followed the nurse to the long term patient care hall, her mom bringing up the rear. Serena could hear the doctor speaking on the other side of the door she was now standing at, the nurse standing off to the side a bit. The Vaniville Town girl's breath hitched and eyes widened when she heard another voice declaring his absolute wonder and eagerness to see this whole new world of infinite possibilities. She could hear the doctor saying something like that can be arranged but wasn't listening to him as much and strained her ears in an effort to hear that other male voice.

And what a perfect voice it was to, gentle yet carrying an undertone of sheer power, like a planet sized, infinitely fast hurricane that had died down to a feathery breeze blowing gently across the entire world. It was sweet like honey yet deep like a baritone, though not quite as loud in Serena's opinion. The most hypnotic fundamental feature in the boy's voice however, was the seemingly endless well of passion and almost overzealous levels of enthusiasm. It was curious and full of wonder and a sense of daring and adventure; as a matter of fact Serena was surprised by how well she was able to read all the different underlying qualities in the boy's voice, and just how many different types of emotions overlapped and superimposed on one another every time he spoke. It seemed he could achieve a transfinite number of different cosmic effects just with his speaking voice, like there was nothing his words or his speeches couldn't do. She had heard of things like the Word of God or the voice of the Original One; supreme voices and speeches that supposedly had the power to bend the Omega Omnisphere's reality like silly putty, but she never imagined she'd be alive to hear that kind of omnipotent dialect for herself.

Her thoughtful appraisal of the boy's incredible, intoxicating, and overwhelmingly sweet sounding voice was interrupted by the doctor suddenly opening the door for her and her mother to file on through. Doing her absolute best to still the sudden banging of her heart and steady her breathing, Serena strode in first and got her first good look at the very same remarkable man who had saved her life all those years before, and her jaw very nearly dropped. It wasn't just the overpowering surrealism of this moment that got to her, or the fact that she was seeing the very sublime being who had played a pivotal role as her guardian angel during one of the most dire situations in her life; it was also the slight hint of recognition dawning on his face as he gazed at her in turn, and the inhuman intensity in his bright, impossibly golden eyes, which shone like quasars just the same as when she got a quick glance at them when she was seven years old.

Serena knew he could've asked her anything in these moments, pleaded with her using those impossibly perfect and beautiful eyes of his, and she would be able to deny him absolutely nothing. Never in her life had she ever seen anyone with eyes like his, nor did she figure she would see any like them ever again. He had the same z-shaped scars as her universe's Ash interestingly enough, though they were darker than Ash 999's and stood out more on his lightly tanned skin. They were smaller Z's to though that may have been because they got smaller as he grew bigger or something, but she couldn't say for sure. He was still wearing that same shirt with the multicolored infinity symbol as before, but clearly it had been cleaned and everything while the doctors had been working on him and Raichu because it looked absolutely flawless with not a speck of dirt on it.

His eyes were full of the same intense sense of adventure and curiosity that his voice held, and he looked like he was ready to start his whole eternal life anew; though just beneath the surface and dominant emotions Serena could see a great deal of confusion and an endless labyrinth of questions brimming like a vast golden sea, questions that may never be answered now that he ensured he would have a clean slate. It broke her heart seeing so much confusion etched on his face, even if he hid it well Serena had always been exceptionally good at reading people and lately her intuitive abilities, her instinctive knowledge had been borderline superhuman.

Realizing she was staring at him with nothing said between them, Serena was just about to take the initiative when the doctor beat her to it. "Alexander, this young lady here, she was the one who found you in that crater," the doctor pointed out as Serena and Grace pulled up a couple of chairs and took a seat in the only long term patient care room currently in use. Alexander's eyes widened slightly at this remark, and Serena had to stifle the urge to smile and giggle sheepishly. "Oh, okay then, I suppose I should thank you then eh," Alexander AKA Ash Ketchum Infinity grinned, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment and highlighting yet another similarity between himself and her world's Ash with the singularly unique gesture.

"It's no big deal really, I'm just glad I was in the right place at the right time to get you some help. I'm Serena, Serena Yvonne, so um… what can you remember if you don't mind my asking," Serena hesitantly questioned, not wanting to come off as indelicate but genuinely curious to an insane level. Alexander shrugged indifferently, "nothing overly coherent, just my name. Although I know tons of things, I don't know how I know all of what I know and I'm completely clueless on anything regarding me or the people and Pokemon of my past," he explained as Serena nodded in sympathy. So he did know what Pokemon were at least, that much would help him a lot in the world they lived in if and when he decided to go on a Pokemon journey.

Right now though Serena was hell bent on taking him home with her for the time being and helping him realign with this foreign universe and this new life he created for himself. She couldn't help feeling responsible for and very protective of him, especially since he was vulnerable now. He said it himself, he could be hurt, he could even be killed, and she would allow nobody to hurt him ever again. She still didn't understand why the greatest Pokemon Master in all of totality had chosen her to be his own private guardian angel, but Serena would be damned if she let this opportunity to pay off the life debt she owed him go to waste. She didn't think he would ever truly come to collect on that life debt, but she genuinely, truly wanted to be there for him. She was doing this because she wanted to, not because she felt obligated to whatsoever.

"So the doctor and us were talking, and I couldn't help thinking it might be best for you to come home with us for a while, at least until you get back on your feet or something," Serena suggested the idea a little more hopefully than she would have cared to admit, excited by the prospect of having a hot alien god, a god who needed her help, sleeping across the hall from her. The fact that he seemed to need her help was both a scary and empowering thought, and Serena knew for a fact there was no turning back now. Turning to her right to look at her mom for approval of the idea, Serena was overjoyed when Grace nodded with a slightly tearful smile, gazing between her daughter and Alexander in tandem.

"Serena, I know I don't say this as often as I probably should but I'm proud of you. And Alexander, you are most welcome to join us to, assuming of course that Doctor John Smith is okay with it here," Grace turned her attention to the extremely well spoken doctor, though she wasn't worried about it and wasn't disappointed when he nodded with a smile. "Before we go anywhere however, Alexander just know that you weren't alone in that crater and weren't the only one to lose his memory in the impact. There was a Raichu as well and I can only assume he is yours. Funnily enough your name already seems to be registered in our database and you do exist here, and that Raichu is registered under your name and trainer profile and we ran a complete background check to make sure there was nothing in your profile that could attract the wrong kind of attention. Though I can't guarantee you'll stay off the Pokemon League's radar forever you do seem to be incognito for the time being," the doctor explained as Alexander nodded in perfect understanding, much to Grace and even Serena's surprise.

"I kinda figured I wasn't from around here actually, something about this entire world feels a bit off, familiar yet also foreign. I may not remember who I am though I am glad I'm not in this rebirth situation alone. I can't say for certain that Raichu is mine either doc, but I do know that being in the same spot and going through the same exact situation gives us a common bond; I just wish I knew more about what he may have meant to me in the past," Alexander confusedly replied as Serena felt tempted to take his hand in her own to comfort him but figured that was being too forward far too soon. For a split second he looked so lost and confused, before that confusion was displaced by his bubbly ignorant bliss yet again.

"It's going to be okay Alexander, because if there is anything I've learned it's that these things happen for a reason; we may not always see it but these kinds of changes can often be for the better in the end," Serena advised him in what she hoped was a soothing voice. She felt horrible having to keep these secrets and mysteries about his past from him, but she promised herself a long time ago that if ever she got to meet this amazing man again, she would do anything for him; for his wellbeing and clearly he erased his memories for a definite reason. She wanted to tell him everything, yet at the same time she knew he didn't truly want to remember; right now he only thought he wanted to, and perhaps that thought would go away over time.

Alexander nodded solemnly, giving her a small smile in return for her kind words as he directed his next inquiry at the doctor. "Um, could I maybe see Raichu before I go? I'm hoping he agrees to come with me yet at the same time I don't want to trap him against his will if that's not what he wants," Alexander-Ash Ketchum Infinity requested. The doctor nodded and indicated the next hospital bed over. Unlike Alexander's human hospital bed, Raichu was lying in a Pokemon healing chamber with the most state-of-the-art healing properties currently on the market, though as a level infinity Pokemon Serena doubted that Raichu actually needed it and figured they only used it to try and jumpstart the cute little mouse's memories.

"He's been awake this whole time young man, probably listening in on our conversation," the doctor pointed out as everybody walked towards Raichu's airtight chamber on the other side of the hospital room, where the lightning mouse was very clearly awake and staying silent so as not to ruin the moments shared by Alexander and Serena. Raichu himself had been worried about how the girl was making out since discovering him and that boy in the crater, but clearly she was less overwhelmed by this situation than he initially figured. "Our hospital has professionals on staff to treat both human and Pokemon patients so you can always expect the best care here regardless of your species," the doctor chuckled dryly. Alexander nodded somewhat meekly as he neared the chamber and both his and Raichu's eyes locked on each other for the first time.

Alexander suddenly collapsed and Serena was by his side in a flash and holding him up as Raichu stared at the pair of them in perplexity whereas Grace stood behind with concerned eyes. The doctor scratched his chin thoughtfully as Serena's unvoiced concern allowed Alexander to collect his thoughts on what just happened. "It's weird but the moment I looked into his eyes, I felt really weird and wobbly, some sort of resonance," Alexander said, explaining what had just happened as Serena helped him to his feet. She was just about to ask the doctor what he thought about that when Raichu's voice suddenly called out.

' _Raichu Rai_ ,' he squeaked in a series of empathic hand gestures, pointing to Alexander and himself in turn as Serena immediately understood. "He's saying that…" she started, but Alexander overshot her. "He said that he felt the same thing I did when we locked eyes. I believe he also mentioned something about having an inexplicable craving for ketchup," he informed them matter-of-factually, causing everyone to fall silent and stare at him in shock.

"What," he sheepishly said, evidently wondering what the staring was all about, and Serena suddenly realized there might have been some gaps in Ash Infinity's memory about what was typical or normal for human beings. "Um, it's just that nobody has ever been able to fully understand Pokemon speech before. Even Devon Corporation's attempts to create an omni-lingual translator are still stuck in the prototype stage and nowhere near a real life application. Yet here you are deciphering Raichu's Pokespeech and understanding its words and gestures like it's going out of style," Serena explained as delicately as she could manage in the situation. "Oh," was all Alexander said as the doctor opened the chamber to release Raichu and the lightning mouse's cheeks sparked with that strange multicolored lightning again as he jumped clear from the chamber right onto Serena's shoulder with seemingly flawless grace and coordination. Startled by the sudden weight on her shoulders, Serena barely managed not to fall over as Raichu nuzzled her cheeks with his own and squealed with delight when the girl laughed at his antics and took him in her arms instead.

"Wow it's a good thing I exercise a lot cuz you weigh a bloody ton. What the heck did your trainer feed you before you two lost your memories huh," Serena gushed fondly, scratching the three foot Omega Omnisphere champion Pokemon behind the ears and earning a contented sigh in response. Grace and the doctor watched the exchange with fondness while Alexander still seemed a bit lost. "You guys know each other then, I take it," he observed rather astutely in Serena's opinion, even if he was stating the obvious. She supposed he would wonder how, where and when they met if he didn't know for a fact that Raichu recovered and regained consciousness long before he did.

"I met this sweet little guy when I found him and you in that crater. He recovered from the fall and regained consciousness a good twenty four hours before you did," Serena informed him, causing Alexander's eyes to widen in obvious alarm. "I was only unconscious for 24 hours?! It felt like I was in there for countless lifetimes!" he exclaimed emphatically. "Well the unconscious mind is a very powerful thing Alex, so I'm not surprised it feels longer for you than it does for us. A literal eternity could pass you by in your unconscious mind without any time passing in the physical world whatsoever; time has no meaning in a place like that. However, now that you've been brought outside of your own head you can focus on starting a life here in our world," Serena replied with a kind smile, a perpetual feeling of Beautifly fluttering in her stomach pervading her entire being as she managed to make him smile. Raichu meanwhile took the initiative and jumped from her shoulders to his own.

Another strange feeling of resonance and familiarity seemed to hit Alexander and Raichu both in response to this simple action, though they didn't stumble from it this time the overpowering feeling of déjà vu was readable on their faces. "That's going to get really strange pretty soon, I hope it stops," Alexander groaned somewhat, Raichu giving his two cents worth by adding a 'chaa' of agreement with his trainer's statement. "I suppose this concludes our visit then huh doc, we can take Alexander with us without any fuss from the nurses and stuff?" Serena asked for clarification, and was relieved when John Smith as Grace called him nodded with a kind smile, before handing Serena a card with his name and holo caster number. "Since you have appointed yourself his official self appointed caretaker, I trust you'll make good use of this and call me if something comes up. I've included my personal contact information so you can contact me when I'm not working and I'll still be able to come help," the doctor offered her kindly as she accepted the card, fished out her wallet, and stuck it neatly inside before placing her wallet back in her purse.

"One more thing before you four hit the road, normally we would prescribe some medication or recommend some kind of treatments Alexander could take in order to make a speedy recovery, but given the nature of his condition and his abilities I'd say all we can do is wait and see if his memory improves. I'll take care of all the paper work, though I trust you all understand that this is no ordinary amnesia situation, and you Alexander," the Doctor paused a moment, indicating Alexander as said person and even Raichu gave him their undivided attention. "You take good care of that Raichu. Being level infinity means you can be as lenient as you want with his dietary requirements and even spoil him to no end without having to worry about him getting fat, but try not to let the novelty of things like ketchup wear off if you can help it, and always be sure that if you're going to get into competitive battling that you battle within designated safe spots where the battle fields are secured against level infinity caliber Pokemon battles.

I don't think I need to point out that reckless use of a level infinity Pokemon's powers can herald unimaginable global catastrophes and your Raichu seems to be exceptional even by the level infinity standards of his species. I don't know what that multicolored electricity is all about but it could have some… interesting effects on the battlefield and a lot of unknowns as well, so just be extra careful alright. And I know you can understand me Raichu so don't try playing dumb okay, this is your Doctor's orders," the doctor commanded somewhat playfully as Alexander and Raichu both threw him a mock solute in perfect unison, causing Serena to burst out laughing at their flawless synchronizations.

"Well then, shall we be off then Raichu. Off to see the old-new world again I suppose, or perhaps this is one we haven't seen yet," Alexander suggested as Raichu gave a loud squeak of excitement and both trainer and Pokemon looked to Serena for guidance while wearing identical sheepish grins. "So um, I hate to have to ask you this Serena but… where exactly are we going?" Alexander inquisitively asked. Smiling with sympathy and pure adoration; Serena took his hand in hers and proceeded to lean forward so she could whisper in his ear. "You'll see," she promised so quietly only he could hear, her hot breath tickling his neck and making him shiver involuntarily.

With that said she guided him by the hand towards the door while ignoring her mother's suggestive smirk all the way, and as Grace got up to follow them out the door back into the hallway; Serena knew in these moments that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between her and the most powerful Pokemon Master in all of Totality. As the saying went, home was where you hang your hat, and besides one of the things Serena learned was that it wasn't the place it was the people in it. So long as Ash Ketchum Infinity had people in his life he could love and trust with all of his everlasting heart and soul, then he would always be home no matter where in the Omega Omnisphere he happened to be.

It didn't matter if he went on a journey to discover himself again, to relearn how to live his omnipotent existence with meaning; so long as he took the most important people and Pokemon in his life along for the ride, he would always feel at home and at peace. She truly believed that, she believed it with all of her heart and maybe one day, he would to. Was it too much to hope that he could find meaning to his eternal life by sharing it with her, because if she was being honest then there was nothing more she could want out of life than to share in his power; his inhumanity, his lifestyle, his mind. See it wasn't like with her Ash where she wanted his friendship and his love, with Ash Ketchum Infinity she wanted so much more.

She didn't just want him physically or sexually, she didn't just want to be there for him… she wanted to be him, or at least be one with every aspect of his existence in body, mind, and soul. She'd show him all the ungodly qualities of his life that he seemed to be overlooking; she had to make him see that all lives were worth living especially such a life where you could be or do anything. In Serena's opinion that power, that life of omnipotence, was the ultimate experience; Ash Ketchum Infinity had been given the ultimate element of choice, to be free to choose absolutely anything and everything, any lifestyle, any choice, any romantic or sexual partner, _anything_. So as long as he refused to admit that his life could be everything that anyone could ever want and more, she would continue to try and help him regain everything he lost.

Once she did that, she planned to make him and all of his powers, lifestyles and unlimited freedom of choices… _hers_ , but not hers alone of course she had every intention of making this experience between them mutually beneficial and the best experience of his life. Nobody else would have what the two of them had and she was hell bent on helping him understand that she would do _anything_ for him, not because she was madly in love with him or something cheesy like that because pure, unconditional love was for children and dog Pokemon. She wasn't just in it for his power, but women and humans in general had a tendency to desire strong genes that could ensure the continued survival of their bloodline. It was an instinct, and Serena had always had an intimate rush of desire pervade every fiber of her being whenever she thought of that crazily powerful Deity who had saved her life back in the day.

She wasn't going to use him for his power; or string him along with empty promises and professions of feelings that were anything but genuine, but she had always had an insane desire for strong, overtly powerful men. And _this_ person was among the most powerful and dangerous men in the entire Omega Omnisphere, so how in the fuck could she resist. She was attracted to him as irresistibly as a Venomoth to a flame, and she'd more than likely end up burned for trying to make him hers but it was a risk she was prepared to take. Somehow knowing even one as powerful as he could be vulnerable right now just made him all the more appealing in her eyes, but that didn't mean she wasn't prepared to do whatever it took to help him embrace himself and the full extent of his abilities; because if he didn't want his power than she sure as hell did. Maybe she was selfish, maybe she was expecting too much in return for her helping him; but honestly she had the strangest feeling he would be flattered if he knew how badly she wanted him and more importantly… how badly she wanted to be _him_.

 _Author's Notes: And done peeps, here it is folks; the latest chapter of Ash Ketchum Infinity. Funnily enough I'm kinda excited by how this turned out even if it is somewhat of a boring chapter. Sorry about that guys but I tried to make it as interesting as I could and feel free to read, rate, and review regardless. As I said before though, no flames or negative reviews, because they don't do anything to help improve my writing so it is just a waste of my time; people need to understand the difference between constructive criticism and hating on a story. If you don't like it don't fucking read it, end of story, but don't waste your words typing about how much you hate my stories because they're just wastes of your time and mine._

 _Anyways mates that's all for now, feel free to let me know what you're thinking and how you're liking this iteration of Serena so far. She's a bit of an enigma sure but while it doesn't seem like it now her heart is in the right place, though her priorities need a bit of sorting out she like many woman in real life is irresistibly attracted to men with a lot of power. It is a proven fact that creatures like us desire strong genes and strong mating partners in order to help our bloodlines survive; for the alpha female in almost any mating group the biggest, toughest, strongest son of a bitch male is going to be the ideal mating partner in the wild._

 _I guess that's why a lot of girls like the big, aggressive jerks who get into fights and shit nowadays; though that isn't always true I find that a lot of girls tend to get involved with guys whose personalities are shit by today's standards. Nice guys finish last they say, and might makes right, only the strong survive I suppose but meh I'm digressing aren't I. Point is Serena 999 is going to be irresistibly drawn to Ash Ketchum Infinity in this story and of course his powers and inhuman lifestyle and shit. He's not a jerk though and she's not only going to be obsessing over his power and will develop genuine, deep, metaphysical feelings for him as the story progresses. It's a slow and delicate process, and right now she's more interested in adopting his omnipotent lifestyle then actually understanding why he gave it up in the first place. Anyways that's all folks, Omniarch is signing off now to go play some Pokemon games and maybe beat the shit out of Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon while he's at it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes; Hey peeps, The Omniarch/Omniarch-1024 is back into the swing of things more now that summer is over. I've got a new chapter of Ash Infinity for all of you and just recently I've come up with some future plot points and arcs for this story that have rekindled my fire of passion for this story and bumped it up almost straight to the top of my priority list. Bear in mind that like my chapter updates and contents my high priority list is subject to changes on a whim depending upon what I'm most in the mood to write at the time._

 _Just so as we are all perfectly crystal clear; I am NOT under ANY circumstances abandoning ANY of my stories now or ever, but depending on my mood and which stories I'm currently most interested in at the time I may update certain fanfics faster than others but that does NOT mean I am abandoning any of the others. All it means is that updates for those stories might be quite a lot slower; no matter the story though I have not nor will I ever conform to a set timetable nor will I give any estimates to anyone about when I plan on updating. I don't like deadlines and I will update when I damn well please; I don't get paid to write for you guys' entertainment so I'd appreciate it if I stop receiving PMs asking me to update over and over or even worse if some people give me an ultimatum saying they'll abandon my story if I don't post an update within a certain set amount of time._

 _One of my readers did that to me and it wasn't very nice in my opinion; I also haven't heard hide nor hair from him since then and frankly if you guys are going to put that kinda pressure on me on the condition that you'll continue reading if I do then you might as well abandon my story if that's what you're planning to do. Why is it that so many people just can't understand how God damn long it takes to write a good quality, lengthy chapter for a story that is going to be going on for years to come. I've got plans that have got plans for this shit people, so I need to make absolutely certain that what I'm posting is playing out exactly as I have planned and that certain plot points and even dialogues that seem unimportant right now will be set up to reappear later._

 _This is what real writing looks like people; I'm not just here to write for the hell of it I am very serious about my writing and I take my stories and characters VERY seriously, maybe a little too seriously at times but I'm working on that. My point being that this kind of elaborate, thought provoking story line where I keep building on the original plot needs enough plots and foreshadowing and everything else in my every chapter to go on for years; not to mention setting up certain universes and stories for eventual cross-overs with one another, so if you can't forgive me for taking my time to get everything right then you don't deserve a story of my quality anyways. A reader who is truly faithful to another person's story doesn't make conditions like that and frankly I am really fed up with it; so no guys, no more deadlines, no more ultimatums, and if you guys try that shit with me then to hell with you. Goodbye for all I care, don't let the proverbial door hit you on the way out of my fan base if one can call it such a thing._

 _Anyways lol, all that ranting and raving aside; can I just go ahead and give a big shout-out to Dimension Distorter, ShadowLord1295, JZuCuadra, and some of my other more faithful readers who have stuck it out with me until the bitter end. For all of the asshats who plague this site I consider each and every one of you to be the main reason why I keep writing FF and why this has ended up becoming a true blazing passion of mine. My actual story about the Omnidonae and Omeigon Demigods may be the reason I started Fanfiction, but you guys are the reason I stayed. There are some big changes and massive story arcs I have planned for the future and Ash Infinity's next story arc is… hopefully going to blow you guys away when it comes around; of course that won't be for a long ass time and until the first full book series of Ash Infinity is over and done. To quote River Song from Doctor Who, 'Spoilers', I can't just give everything away right now or there would be no point in my writing you guys anything. Now, without any further preamble; let us carry on with the tale of the man from whence the concept of Omega Omnisphere Pokemon Championship was born._

 _Also, on another and somewhat unrelated note, be looking forward to a new story featuring Double-O Champions in a medieval-type era being posted relatively soon after I post this chapter online. It'll have some fairy tale qualities to it while still being for mature audiences and will be mainly an Amourshipping story but also Serena and an OC/SI I'm sure you're all pretty familiar with by now. So stay tuned for that folks; An Epic Amourshipping Tale is what I plan to post for my next story but if all doesn't go according to plan I have others I could post instead, for further details on which stories I have planned feel free to peruse my Bio Page._

 _Note: July 1, 2017; in hindsight, I realize that this author's note comes off as arrogant on my part, and for that I'm sorry. I never once claimed my stories were the the be-all, end-all and I don't believe it either; so I'm sorry if what I said came across as me making those claims. I guess I just get really defensive of my stories when people either flame them or push really heavily for updates, but I have to admit the latter is actually a bit flattering. I won't say that saying you'll abandon my stories if I don't update my old ones doesn't irk me, but I'll try to be nicer about it. Just a quick reassurance, I have a strict policy against abandoning any of my stories. Anyways, that's about it; thanks for reading this through or if you didn't that's fine to._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profit off this whatsoever._

 _Warnings: Limes and Lemons, (Yes Rey I'm talking about full on penetration and shit with Anti-Thomas Infinity and his Mew) fluff, sexual tension, mature themes, and the like. Reader discretion is strongly advised._

 _Dedication of this chapter goes to Rey and to JzuCuadra, two of my loyalist and most constructive reviewers. My stories wouldn't be half as good as they are now without these guys helping me with actual, proper critique. Those of you who are looking to offer me constructive criticism; take a look at some of these guys' reviews and see for yourself what I mean._

Chapter Two: All the Old Familiar Places… _NOT!_

As he got in the back of a small, cramped up car with coolant-ridden air blowing through it and squeezed into the back seat with Serena; Alexander Pennington reflected on all that had happened since he awoke in the hospital. No matter how few and fleeting those memories were they were all Alexander had. It tore him up inside; the hunger, the bottomless black hole, the bitter emptiness inside of him with such vast potential for saturation. Serena would probably wonder what it felt like… to have absolutely nothing, not even memories to visit during a scenic car drive through Lumiose City all the way to his new home. His entire life was a churning vortex of nothingness, and barring the bare necessities of life and the basic knowledge of humankind and Pokemon alike Alex was a mere shell of a man. He felt like he'd been in this situation before or known someone who had; someone in a far off land with places called Mystery Dungeons, but aside from having some idea of what Mystery Dungeons were like he was completely clueless on who he was or any memories concerning him or the people he knew and loved.

Did those who loved him know what had become of him now, and if they did were they frantic with concern for their friend? What if they did know, and what if they were searching for him right now? Where were they, he didn't even know the circumstances surrounding his arrival here in Lumiose City and the crater; he didn't know who he was or where he came from. He could have come from literally anywhere, maybe even somewhere completely off world; so for all he knew he might never actually be found, assuming anyone was looking for him at all in the first place. What frightened him most was the possibility that he had absolutely nobody before, maybe he was closed off or lived a solitary life before he lost his memories; maybe everybody he knew died off somehow and he was the sole surviving member of some race, or maybe he was the most hated man in the universe and thus a criminal with nobody to lean on for strength. He honestly had zero clues whatsoever and he quickly realized that pondering the myriad of hypothetical backstories wasn't going to do him any good. For right now all he could do was learn to adjust until his memories came back; or if they never did perhaps he could learn to build a whole new life right from scratch.

His train of thought was interrupted by Raichu crawling up from his lap onto his shoulders and resting there with his lower body supported by the trunk of the car and the top of the back seat. The weight pressing down on his shoulders brought him some odd sense of comfort as he leaned back a little and let Raichu splay himself between the back of his human's neck and the head of the backseat. Serena and Grace hadn't said a word and had given him time to collect his thoughts and try and sort himself out while staring emptily outside of the window at the completely uncharted territory. To see all of this for the first time in his new life without any memories was equal parts awe-inspiring and frustrating for Alex as he pondered in the back of his mind whether or not he'd ever seen these places and things before.

The honey blonde 18-year-old for her part was sitting with her lower arms bare and her body brushing lightly against Alexander's with each bump of the car; forcing her to repress the urge to break out in a full-body blush. She would occasionally glance out at him from the corner of her eye but apart from that stood as still and silent as she possibly could. She didn't want to break him out of his thoughts when they were probably the first ones he was ever having in his current amnesiac state. She didn't have to wonder what was going through his head right about now and could tell he was deeply upset by the state of things. She could see how his eyes seemed so empty yet seemed to drink everything in around him with an uncontrollable thirst. She wished to the all-powerful genie Hoopa that there was something she could do to help ease his stress a little but a lot of the… treatments she had in mind for him were not ones she could do very well when they were both cramped up in this car and certainly not with her mother watching them.

' _For shame Serena, thinking about taking advantage of him in his current form_ ,' Serena chastised herself mentally; though something about his amnesia screamed of his newfound innocence on the subject of grown-up lovemaking and she found herself highly aroused by it for some reason. ' _Arceus damn this endless libido of mine, is there anything about this guy that doesn't turn me on_ ,' she added grumpily as an afterthought. She wondered to herself if her reasons for helping this poor boy out were kind of messed up, and she supposed to some degree that they were; her motives were kind of selfish even if she intended to do everything she could to make it worth his while to keep her, but at the same time she also felt obligated to help him beyond simple mutual benefits. Even if she didn't get anything out of it she realized she'd still help him; but for some reason she got the distinct impression that this sort of good deed reaped rewards beyond her wildest dreams. She wanted to see him in action, along with that Raichu of his so comfortably snuggled up and draped across his shoulders alongside the head of the backseat, she wanted to see what he could do and what potential had been wasted on someone like him. But mostly, she just wanted to fuck him, and that was making it very awkward and uncomfortable for her to be in such close quarters with him.

The car exited Lumiose City at long last and the air conditioning kept them reasonably cool. Serena made a split-second decision and did something she considered bold by taking Alexander's hand in her own; giving it a comforting squeeze without even looking at him even as she saw him gaze at her out of the corner of her eye. "Listen, I know you're probably like… totally freaked right now; but it's in situations like this where you've got to trust your gut. For instance, what does it say to you about me," Serena prodded gently yet also none too subtly, tightening her hold on his hand and gauging his reaction to her close proximity as she scooched almost imperceptibly closer to him; but enough for him to notice without her mom also seeing in the process.

"It says that despite whatever ulterior motives you have for helping me that your heart's in the right place, that I can trust you," Alexander told her plainly as day; evidently he had no concept of dishonesty or lying yet which was going to make this a lot more fun in Serena's opinion as she barely suppressed a smirk. For all of his apparent lack of memories he was astonishingly astute, and quite possibly as intelligent as she was. "That's actually really close to the truth, you've got good instincts buddy, keep it up and you'll go places believe me," she whispered quietly so that only he could hear her. He shivered slightly as her mouth dangled tantalizing close to his ear; her warm breath washing over his neck and making him hot all over despite the air conditioned car.

He wasn't as much of a naïve idiot as Serena seemed to convince herself of; he knew about courting, mating, flirting, and the like and these so called instincts of his were telling him that she was practically hitting on him, not that he said this out loud. Truth be told, he also was equally aware of the fact that she was an utterly attractive member of the opposite sex and longed to touch her for both curiosity's sake and to dull some of this hunger in the pit of his stomach. She was a complete and utter knockout and despite the fact that she was essentially hitting on a guy who might not have known whether he was gay or straight; his reaction to her advances made it abundantly clear he played for one team and one team only. He found it odd that while he didn't have any memories of who he was he also felt very strongly against prejudices of any kind; perhaps that was a subconscious carry-over from his lost past, maybe he retained more traces of the original version of himself than he first thought.

"So, what exactly are your ulterior motives I wonder," he couldn't help but ask her under his breath as Serena kept an eye on her mother to make sure she was focusing on the road. She could tell by the look of the route that they were nearing Aquacorde Town and that they were well over halfway home; so she took a moment to consider her answer and whether or not she should be as forthcoming as she could since there was so much about his past that she was keeping from him. That heartbreaking last entry by Ash Ketchum Infinity in his diary still weighed heavily on her mind and it was hard for her to see the connection between that individual who lost all sense of worth and the remarkable godlike being who saved her life. Add to that the fact that he was sitting right here before her more man than God and with no memories of all the unimaginable feats he had accomplished once upon a time, and it all became too big and too confusing for her to properly register.

She had been in love with Ash Ketchum, but she also had over a decade's worth of sexual fantasies involving her guardian angel as well as a burning desire for men with great power. She supposed it wasn't fair to keep projecting the Deity who saved her onto the man with no memories literally inches away from her but she just couldn't help it. The worst part was he had everything one could possibly desire and more; he had _everything_ from what she could see and understand, and he didn't even want it.

Now because he couldn't deal with the challenges that came with being… whatever he had been, she was stuck having to keep his existence a secret… from him of all people. She had to shield him from himself, all because of some debt she felt she owed him; all that power, that potential was wasted on someone like him. She just didn't understand how one could literally have all the power in the Omniverse and not be completely and utterly content with their lives; and the worst part was he wasn't even in a position to help her understand what was going through his head when he went through with his retirement plan.

He even mentioned a girl by the name of Serena 9 by Infinity whom she assumed was some sort of doppelganger of hers; and he mentioned something about resetting the Omega Omnisphere and a girl named McIntyre whose power apparently wowed and amazed him to no end. Nothing about that last journal entry of his made any sort of sense to her, but if he wanted to throw away everything he was and could do then she knew she would do everything she could to help him along that path; she would do anything for him just the same as she would for Ash, for different reasons of course.

Still, if he thought he was going to come flying back into her life and not expect her to take advantage of the situation then he had another thing coming. So yes, she did flirt with him a little, and she did have certain sexual fantasies regarding her and him; fantasies she planned on carrying out with him possibly even as early as later tonight. She wanted to make him scream her name in rapture, in that voice laden with power like the one he had used when she was just a little girl. So far, he seemed to be responding to her little ministrations positively and she took that as a good sign; she wondered how far he would let her go with him and planned on finding out at some point soon. She blamed his poor sense of timing, quite literally dropping in on her like an angel falling from the sky when she was at her peak physically _and_ sexually. She had read a Pokesexuals Magazine once that stated that one's sexual appetite peaked around the age of 18 so if the timing of his arrival was as deliberate as she believed it to be then some closet-perv part of him wanted her to take advantage of this.

Those magazines also gave her some very useful tips to try when giving a man pleasure and she planned on making use of as many of them as she could. "Serena, you okay… you're looking a little bit overheated and feverish," Alexander said plainly, making the heat inside her body all the worse as she saw the corner of his mouth lift ever so slightly in what appeared to be a knowing smirk. ' _That bastard, he knows exactly what he's doing to me. And what's worse he's got my mom's attention on me now. So much for me thinking that his amnesia affected his knowledge on the subject of sexual innuendo_ ,' Serena ranted and raved all inside her head as her mother gazed at her questioningly.

"You okay," she quickly said, never taking one eye off the road as Serena nodded quickly. "I'm fine mom, just some hot flashes is all," she said, managing to save herself from explaining the real problem while not necessarily being wholly untruthful. "Ah," her mom said in understanding while Serena smirked at the nice save she managed to come up with on the fly. "Um, excuse me for asking but what are hot flashes," Alexander questioned, seemingly genuinely curious though Serena made a mental note not to underestimate him again. While his memories were all but gone his intelligence was on par with her own, ranking him as among the smartest beings on the entire planet; not that she ever boosted such a fact.

"I have a better question, how much do you know regarding the female and male anatomies respectively," Serena asked him, deciding to just clarify what he did and didn't know and carry on from there. "I know that the parts they mate with are completely different, a woman's is called a vagina which is penetrated by the man's genitals which is known as a penis; but aside from that I don't know too much more about penetrative intercourse," Alexander admitted to both of them without any preamble and completely unabashed, even as both women blushed at his complete lack of embarrassment and his forwardness.

"What about the non-penetrative varieties," Serena couldn't help but ask. "Serena, there's no need to ask him that," Grace scolded her as Serena chuckled. Alexander seemed confused by their uncomfortableness and didn't hesitate to speak his mind on the subject. "You two seem very uncomfortable; is intercourse seen as some sort of taboo or is it just considered an intimate topic or something," Alexander couldn't help but wonder as Grace smiled warmly and decided to try and help him better understand how things worked. "It's okay sweetie, there's really no controlling what you do and don't remember and both Serena and I will be happy to explain how everything works as best we can. And to answer your question, yes; sex is seen as something intimate that is usually brought up only during a couple's talk of intimacy or among girl friends who are having something called a girl talk. A girl talk is…" Grace started but Alexander politely interrupted her.

"Um, sorry to stop you talking mid sentence Misses Yvonne, but I know what girl talk is to some degree and I don't think I'm really all too interested in learning any more than what I currently know about it," Alexander admitted, showing the first signs of uncomfortableness since they started this topic. Grace and Serena nodded understandingly at this as Alexander brought them back to what he originally asked them. "You guys never did answer my question though, what are hot flashes; despite Serena underestimating some of what I do know earlier on I genuinely do not know all that much about female anatomy and I guess I'm just curious about what the main differences are.

I know the woman carries the child and I know about how painful childbirth supposedly is for the mother involved so you don't need to explain any of that; but I don't know what sort of adaptations a woman has gained over the eons to help cope with pregnancy," Alexander expressed his curiosity with what almost seemed to be great respect for women. Serena was shell shocked by this, if Alexander had such a high opinion of women without even having any memories of any women in his life before then he was going to be quite the ladies' man before long.

"How did we even get to talking about this," Serena practically demanded. Alexander chuckled and she shot him a playful glare. "You ought to know that better than either of us Serena, you're the one who started this with all your talk of hot flashes," he smirked. "Well I wouldn't have even brought up my hot flashes if you hadn't…" Serena started in her own spectacularly flustered and angry way, only to pause when she realized he was playing her with that damnably adorable grin of his in place. She quickly turned the tables however, and playfully pouted at him with the cutest and most provocative puppy Pokemon pout she could muster.

Now it was Alexander's turn to get all hot and bothered, yet he found himself surprised by how able he was to stay in control and retain perfect composure and equilibrium. "Aw, you two are so adorable," Grace cooed in mock baby talk as Serena gave her ' _the finger_ ' and Alexander chortled once more. With the hilarity winding down some as they reached Aquacorde Town; Alexander wondered many things while noting from time to time that Serena hadn't let go of his hand this entire time since she first took it.

"Do you think anybody from my forgotten past is looking for me right about now," Alexander finally asked as Serena and Grace both froze. Exchanging a quick nervous glance with her mother, Serena decided she would bite the proverbial bullet and give him the answer she hated herself for giving. "I don't know, I'd imagine there are people out there who love you and are worried for you Alexander; I just don't have any clue about who those people are," Serena whispered sadly. ' _You fucking liar,_ ' her mind chastised her brutishly. She knew that one-person in particular might have been looking for him right now; one with the same powers he once possessed and who according to him had been his greatest student and some kind of Omega Omnisphere Champion Prodigy.

The question remained whether or not Serena would give him back to her doppelganger once he was found. For whatever reason the mythical Ash Ketchum Infinity had chosen her, not her doppelganger to help him adjust to this life of ignorant bliss he had chosen for himself. He had chosen her and not this Serena 9 by Infinity, who was quite possibly the strongest of all her inter-dimensional counterparts and probably more qualified to help him appreciate his inhuman lifestyle than anyone; and odds were if he was trying to escape his old life then he might not want to go back even in his state of amnesia. Serena wanted to help him regain his sense of meaning in his old life, but not if it meant sharing him with this other Serena; if it helped though she supposed she would just have to swallow her pride and coexist with this other girl peaceably if and when she showed up.

XXXXX

In the grand metropolitan City of Lumiose there was so many cars, people, sounds, and Pokemon that too few people noticed strange happenings unless they were overt and destroying half the city. In the 9 by 3 universe this was made even worse by the psychological desensitization of humans and Pokemon to the concepts of infinite power and the impossible scenarios and global crises which happened on a weekly or biweekly basis. In this world such phenomena were commonplace and thus the novelty of such power and abilities displayed by Pokemon had long since worn off. In a grave enough situation that could be either a really good or really bad thing; because while people were less likely to panic frantically and get themselves hurt or killed they'd also be more prone to reckless feats of stupid heroism or futilely uniting against a common enemy that could slaughter them all with but the briefest of thoughts.

On the plus side however, this was a good place to lie low and not stick out; especially when one had such power and came from a world where it was less common, but that also meant the 9 by 3 universe was practically the UV's destination spot for inter-dimensional tourists. For some omni-dimensional travelers however, not standing out was impossible even in a world as well adjusted to the mechanics of the UV as this one. This immutable truth of life was not lost on one very particular individual whom one could pick out even in a crowd of billions. Having witnessed the Omega Omnisphere's rebirth which was brought about by one godlike man; Serena 9 by Infinity could only do what she was taught, adapt and evolve to this new turn of events.

' _So my world and my Totality was completely overwritten and replaced by this one. So everything and everyone I knew is gone aside from Ash himself; unless they somehow managed to live through the rewrite like I did but I'm not picking up any sign of them. Oh well, I'm sure they'll turn up eventually; in the meantime, however I am really liking the subtle differences between this Reality and the previous version. I look forward to discovering more of those differences_ ,' 9 by Infinity mused internally with a confident smirk displacing her somewhat somber expression as she got her first look around the very same universe she had once called home; but a different version of it altogether. She marveled at how different everything felt here comparatively; alternate Omega Omnispheres offered something far more exotic as a collective whole than time travel or multidimensional hopping to different universes ever could.

Everything in existence was almost the exact same in this Totality as the previous one, every dimension, every parallel, creation, universe, multiverse, God-Verse, and the like; yet the combined sum of everything in this Reality felt just the slightest bit different. She reckoned that only someone who had travelled between different versions of the Omega Omnisphere would be able to tell there was any differences at all. Hell, the fact that there was more than one of ' _the largest thing forever conceptualized or imagined by any mind_ ' was completely paradoxical; and yet despite the intrinsic impossibility of this turn-of-events she could not deny the truth of the matter. This was undoubtedly, unequivocally… _not_ the version of Totality she was accustomed to. She grinned like a lunatic at the thought of Ash looking around him in slight displeasure while saying something like this. ' _But I just couldn't get the grape flavor right_ ,' Ben 10 from the Ben 10 Omniverse continuity ought to eat his heart out because while he rebooted reality on a universal scale Ash Infinity did so on the ultimate level.

Under the normal circumstances for members of the ON there could only ever be one of each Double-O Champion, IE Ash 1 Million, Myra Oak, Amber 1 Million, Amber 9 by 6, UV's Ash Prime, etc. To have more than one Ash Ketchum Infinity or any of those who represented him would invoke an Omnipotence Paradox Loop that nobody would ever be able to get out of. But these new mechanics involved with traveling between different Omega Omnispheres effectively negated that fundamental law. Technically she and her former mentor were considered as ghosts to this UV; completely out of sync with everything and in a state of quantum uncertainty over existence and nonexistence. Her counterpart from this Totality would have fully aligned with it; or realigned Serena supposed if her counterpart was closer to her than most multi-dimensional doppelgangers.

As she completed her train of thoughts with a longing sigh and walked along the streets of Lumiose she decided to quickly go over the next phase of her plan. Omninoir Infinity was gone and there was no trace of him in this version of reality so far so she was free to do as she pleased for the moment. Still, the fact that she and Ash had been able to survive the rewrite made it worrisome; because if they could do it then why not their ultimate adversary. For right now she would just have to hope that the erasure of Omninoir's existence would hold; and in the meantime she still needed to fully adapt to this world.

"Oh Appaneesty, this is getting a bit ridiculous to even contemplate," Serena scoffed at herself while deciding to just enjoy the peace and quiet and the exotic flavors and sensations she was experiencing. She smirked inwardly as people walking past were naturally drawn to her or their eyes drawn to the strange attire she was sporting. Like her counterpart no doubt was, Serena 9 by Infinity was gorgeous; with honey colored hair coming down just beneath her shoulders and icy blue eyes lit up with an otherworldly intensity.

Her face and her body had some scars from the war with Omninoir Infinity that she considered to be marks of pride, and she had some freckles down her arms and dotting her nose; but even with that war torn skin tone she looked breathtakingly beautiful to more beholders than not. She had a mixture of both familiar and exotic scents accumulated from a hundred billion trillion worlds and infinite universes; and even those scents that were familiar would smell the slightest bit different to people in the current version of Totality, but together they created a fragrance that was so uniquely hers and hers alone that it was intoxicating to even the strongest willed men.

On her head she wore a ball cap with a Master Ball insignia on it, and her midriff was exposed for all to see thanks to her belly shirt. The insignia on said shirt was worn with maximum pride, an iridescent, rainbow colored infinity symbol that had been Ash Infinity's trademark for endless lifetimes and which he shared with her and her alone; saying she was his most promising student and heir to his legacy and mantel. According to the legends of old that multicolored symbol had been Appaneesty's long before it had ever been her Ash's; but since Ash Infinity was technically Appaneesty's UV analogue she didn't think the legendary Zenith Omnidony would mind.

To cap it all off she wore tantalizing short shorts that revealed more than they hid and came to about mid-thigh; showing her shapely, lightly tanned legs, battle scars and all. On her bare back was one particularly long scar, one she had gained from third-degree frostbite when Omninoir Infinity had slashed her with an icicle made up of negative infinite degree ice. Even with her omnipotent regenerative and healing factors in full effect it had taken her months to properly heal from that and even after she did she had retained the scar and just didn't have the heart to get rid of it.

The problem with almighty freezes was that they could flash-freeze anything and halt even absolute speedsters. Nothing could survive those temperatures, absolutely _nothing_ ; even omnipotent beings could be hurt by that if they got caught off guard by it which is why Serena had incorporated minus infinity degree ice attacks into all of her Pokemon capable of using Ice-type Moves. Add to that her Delphox's omni typing for super effective damage against all opposing Pokemon and her Ice-type attacks were truly one-hit knock-outs or kills every single time regardless of things like Sturdy or the opposing Pokemon's typing.

It wasn't that she necessarily enjoyed displaying the fact that she had fought a war with the most dangerous being in either Ultra-Verse; it was more the principles that Ash distilled into her and the fact that she learned something every time she was injured despite her powers. ' _A true champion finds strength in beauty, and is beautiful because they're strong. You don't need to have absolute perfection in the looks department to be seen as beautiful in my eyes Serena; you're the strongest woman I know and to me strength is a far more alluring trait in a woman than a pretty face ever was. Being a Goddess made incarnate doesn't give you the right to flaunt your existential perfection or rub it in everyone else's face; true beauty comes from within and frankly looks fade over time anyways._

 _Too many humans nowadays project their ideals onto sublime figures like us Serena and some of us actually believe we owe them their misguided notions. We can look however we choose and because of that many of us choose to look as flawless and as free from blemishes and imperfections as we possibly can… all to conform to some misguided notions made by certain mortals that we're perfect in EVERY single way and not just men and women with limitless means. No matter how godlike we may seem we're still people Serena; members of the Omnipotence Nexus have lives that matter just the same as everyone else and despite what people may believe, we don't exist for the sole purpose of answering their every prayer and wish for a better life._

 _So don't let those very human expectations and pedestals keep you from showing your true inner beauty Serena; dare to be the epitome of imperfect perfection and actually sport a few crooked teeth or freckles or the like. Beauty is a relative notion to us all, and by anybody's standards everybody else in the Omega Omnisphere is utterly insane and different from them. Many people will find your scars of war and your imperfect, NATURAL beauty far more enchanting than a set of massive d-cup breasts and a perfect face free from blemishes. That's the funny thing about scars Serena, they're always there; but that doesn't mean they haven't healed. Just because beings like us can make our scars disappear from human perception doesn't mean we don't have hurts and sores. Time can heal all wounds, even if some hurts seem insurmountable at first. You may hurt right now, you can even bleed to some degree when you're attacked by the likes of Omninoir Infinity; but in the end the scars you gain are the mark of the hardships you've endured and beaten, so wear them with pride_.'

That speech had always stuck with Serena, and it was thanks to Ash Infinity that she went to such lengths to promote the concept of imperfect, natural beauty. She customized her powers and her very physical traits to the core to appear as natural and as real as she could. Another thing Ash taught her was that beauty wasn't solely attributed to sight, and with their unlimited powers of illusion sight could be a deceitful mistress to even the most critical Performance Judges. So she allowed her scent to lightly waft over people as she passed them by; that amalgamation of foreign and familiar fragrances more alluring than any alteration of people's visual perception ever was.

She had so many things to be thankful to Ash Infinity for; all the things he had given her and taught her, the powers she expertly wielded now thanks to his careful instructions. She was at the height of her power and career as a Double-O Champion of Pokemon; her starter Delphox was able to achieve Synchro Evolution and become a deity with all the same powers and limitless move pool as her trainer, and as a trainer she reigned victorious over countless worlds and global championship tournaments. Her starter was the strongest Delphox of any and all the Double-O Champs, stronger even than Ash's Delphox whom he had inherited from his long dead first love Serena Infinity. And with the skills she acquired from Ash's coaching as well as her own eternity's worth of experiences at Tripokalons and Pokemon Contests across a million universes; she was absurdly naturally OP by this Ultra-Verse's standards and set to try and find her former mentor.

She knew Ash had been struggling with the meaning of his existence for a long time now and that he'd been considering starting his whole eternal life anew; but she couldn't believe he had gone through with the memory wipe. She had been delaying the inevitable by not going to see him but knew that she'd have to buck up and reunite with her long lost mentor and the love of her life. She had been in love with Ash Ketchum Infinity for as long as she been a fully realized goddess, and she'd wanted so badly for him to be the one who took her virtue and virginity from her but now it seemed that wouldn't be possible.

She had been positively heartbroken on his behalf; sensing his inability to cope with the loss and the pain of being what he was anymore. She tried to love him enough and be there for him to a point where he would forget the pain for a while; she even engaged in non-penetrative intercourse with him from time to time but he never went any further than that with her, though it was undeniably the best sex she'd ever had at the time.

She was relieved beyond words that he didn't commit suicide and get reabsorbed by the Omnipotence Nexus. Restoring memories and one's faith in the meaning of life was one thing but reconstituting Ash's individual existence when he had merged with the ON's collective consciousness and completely lost his sense of self, that was beyond even the power of omnipotence in most cases. Then again he had gone above and beyond his usual limits to reset the Omega Omnisphere, breaking about 20 fundamental laws along the way; so she supposed Logic Manipulation on that scale wasn't completely unfeasible. It was just that Zenith Omnidonae were naturally more adept at it and thus were ahead of the curb so to speak.

Her train of thought derailed when the scent of delicious gateau au chocolat so like and yet unlike the kind she was familiar with in her Totality… bombarded her Omniverse scaled senses and she found herself stalking up to the stand that sold them. She considered just spending her Pokedollar bank card with limitless funds but wasn't sure if the subtle differences between every currency in her Totality and this one would be enough to register her money as counterfeited. On top of that, she didn't know if she had adjusted her omnipotence to suit this Double-O's environment well enough to try conjuring a new bank card to this reality's precise specifications. And she didn't see the point in trying until she fully adapted to its ecology.

She ignored the plethora of perverted thoughts of guys passing her by and looking her up and down, but inside she was smirking that despite her battle hardened features there were a lot of guys who still found her beautiful. Ash had really been onto something with that passionate speech of his; but while she was flattered by some of the nicer boys' thoughts concerning her she was still disappointed and reeling from the lack of gateau au chocolat to gorge herself on, which was her main focus at this point. She had always had a bit of a thing for sweets, and by bit of a thing she meant flat-out addiction; plus, with her inability to get fat no matter how much she ate now she could truly indulge herself as she bloody well saw fit. She had been pleasantly surprised by how quickly the nausea passed when she first set foot in Ash Infinity's creation; her Pokemon from Delphox straight to Arceus 9 by Infinity had been straight up retching upon coming here, yet within minutes she was feeling fine, a little queasy maybe but definitely not to the point of puking her lungs out.

' _Appaneesty damn it, maybe I should try and flirt myself a guy who is willing to buy me a chocolate gateau because I've seriously got a hankering now. I'd have to play it casual so he knows I'm not looking for anything serious and so I'm not just playing with his emotions but I really want one, or maybe twenty,_ ' Serena thought to herself as the heavenly aroma ensnared her senses and she saw a man in strange clothes sitting at the only table that wasn't full near the edge of the plaza. She walked up to him with confidence, though she quickly adopted the soft voice of a woman who didn't appear as confident as she felt to get his attention; a lot of men liked a woman who was shy and who seemed vulnerable and unsure to some degree so hopefully it worked this time. "Um excuse me, do you mind; everywhere else is full," she asked the man in the softest of voices, and she was relieved when he turned to her with a kind smile and indicated the chair across the table from him.

"Please, feel free, I take it you want some of that gateau au chocolat but didn't account for how insanely expensive it is," the man said kindly, his voice a strange mix of what seemed to be British and the tongue of dozens of languages all rolled into one. Clearly he was a man who was well traveled and versed in many cultures; she beamed at him as she accepted his generous hospitality.

"Well yeah, I mean, I've just arrived here and I forgot to get some money in Kalos currency," Serena replied rather untruthfully, knowing that she needed to give him an explanation for why she didn't have money on her at the moment but still hating that she had to lie. The man chuckled, a merry laughter that had her smiling herself. "A rookie mistake miss; I'm guessing you're new to traveling to a new region am I about right?" he ventured astutely. She nodded, "yeah, I was planning on getting some money in Kalos currency but by time I make it to the bank and make my way back here the chocolate will be all sold out, even with Gogoat transport the banks themselves are crazily crowded," Serena whispered in a deliberately melodramatic tone.

The man seemed oddly perplexed by her dilemma and didn't hesitate to make it known. "I can see how that would be a really vexing problem, why not just steal some gateau from any gullible dude in the area. In that getup I'd imagine 9 out of 10 men would let you get away with anything," he said with a teasing smirk in place. "Oh that's cute," Serena said with false haughtiness. The man's grin seemed to widen and grew infectious as she giggled slightly.

He had a plate full of several orders of the chocolate treat that he seemed to have forgotten about after taking just one bite; now all of his attention was focused solely on her while he awaited an answer to his question. He didn't wear any headgear but his hair was disheveled and all over the place; it was also the darkest shade of black she'd ever seen, like polished obsidian, although perhaps the color black was just naturally darker in this Omega Omnisphere. His face was tanned a tawny gold and he had some age wrinkles around the corners of his eyes but aside from that he radiated insane amounts of positive and youthful energy. His choice of attire was strange, a tweed jacket of some kind draped over a custom made tee-shirt with the words ' _Never stop believing in the infinite possibilities_ ' stitched onto the chest in fancy writing, and his pants were simple grey sweats.

Most alluring of all his features however, was his eyes; they were somehow an even darker shade of black than his hair. It was like staring into a pair of Omega Omnispheres comprised entirely of dark matter, (though that was unquestionably a hyperbole in most people's cases) and she was practically drawn to them as irresistibly as starlight was to the real deal. In all her countless years she had never encountered a more beautiful man in her entire life; he was the ultimate epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. ' _Oh my God, are all men in this Omega Omnisphere as gorgeous as this guy; because if they are I'm taking up residence here permanently_ ,' she thought giddily.

"So where did you get some of those impressive scars anyways, if you don't mind my asking," the man asked her, jarring her out of her train of thought. "Oh um, during my travels; there have been some pretty aggressive Pokemon I've gotten away from over the years, although not entirely unscathed; and without any Pokemon of my own to protect me it can get a little bit dangerous," she told him. ' _Oh great, way to lie through your teeth to the man Serena_ ,' her conscience scolded her tersely. Appaneesty knows she had hundreds if not thousands of level infinity Pokemon; all of them neatly tucked away inside a pocket omniverse of her own design and maintaining an unbreakable telepathic bond with her while awaiting instruction of what they could do for her. Most of the time they just occupied their time keeping their skills as sharp as ever or playing around the micro Totality she made for them which was truly all-inclusive.

The man nodded in what appeared to be acceptance as she stood up slightly and showed him her short shorts, which were free from any Pokeballs or Master Balls of any kind. "Interesting, so you travel completely alone," he said as if he couldn't quite believe it. "I have done for a while now," she told him, wondering briefly if he was going to introduce himself or if she should take the initiative and go first. He smiled with what appeared to be slight sadness, "yeah me to, it's just me and my Pokemon now; but at least I have my Pokemon Partners for now. There used to be someone, someone very special to me but she um…" he paused, clearly unable or unwilling to finish that sentence as Serena realized he might have lost his traveling companion.

She felt even worse for lying to him now that he told her that and she wanted so badly to tell him the truth; she felt compelled beyond logic and reason to open up to him about every minute detail of her life, and she didn't even know his name or where he was from. She had wanted simply to try and flirt with some guy and maybe fool around with him a little in exchange for some chocolate; but now she was busy conversing with a total stranger like she had known him forever. She felt that same vague sense of infinite familiarity with him as she did with her Ash, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why that sense was even there in the first place.

As if he had read her mind, the man suddenly slid the plate full of multiple chocolate cakes orders over to her with a kind smile. "You go ahead and eat this miss, I went and bought that treat before I realized it was dark chocolate and frankly bittersweet has never held any appeal to me so…" he paused, allowing her imagination to finish his sentence for him as she graciously accepted the delicious treat and sampled a bite; nearly moaning aloud in absolute delight as the bittersweet ambrosia this man claimed to somehow detest bombarded her omni senses and her infinitely acute taste buds exploded with maximum pleasure overload.

"Mm, ah that's so good; thank you so much. I've been having a severe hankering for this ever since the aroma first wafted my way," she admitted sheepishly between mouthfuls. "I'll pay you back for it, I promise," she added reassuringly as he waved her off. "Meh, don't worry about it; I've got more money than I could spend in a billion lifetimes," he responded in that hypnotic sounding soft voice of his as Serena swallowed another bite of this holy nectar. "Really, that's interesting," she said in slight shock.

As someone who had spent a great deal of time looking into the Omni-Dimensional Continuum and studying the collective history of the Omega Omnisphere Serena knew of nearly every rich, influential, and powerful person in every corner of the Ultra-Verse, including people who were lucky enough to win the lottery and every random factor and event she was able to pay attention to. She knew of those who were like Ebenezer Scrooge and hoarded their wealth and power and especially those who shared their influence and made some really positive differences in their respective worlds. So running into a man who not only had considerable wealth according to him but whom she didn't immediately recognize from her time spent studying all that history; Serena was mildly baffled that this particular person had escaped her notice.

"Um, I'm sorry, I never caught your name did I," he asked her suddenly, raising a red flag in Serena's infinite mindscape as she quickly thought of an alias to give to him so that her Double-O doppelganger and her were not identified as two separate versions of the same person. "Misty Allyson," she said quickly, using the first name that popped into her head and figuring that no mortal man would recognize that name as belonging to the wife of the Man of Infinities herself. She held her hand out for him to shake, and was surprised when he quirked his right eyebrow slightly before shaking her hand in turn. "Thomas Currie," he introduced, oblivious the fact that she immediately blanched upon hearing that name as he stood up.

"It was really nice to see you Misty, but I do have somewhere else I've got to be," he said, his words not even registering in Serena's mind as her shock threshold was taken to its absolute, maximum limits. With her babbling incoherently, he started walking away with what appeared to be a slight hobble, as though walking put a strain on his body. His retreat gave her a moment to recover, and just in time to take off after him. The remainder of her plate full of chocolate gateau was now the last thing on her mind as she hurried after him; her curiosity overpowering her better judgement. Invoking her omnipotent powers as quickly as she could to keep mortals all over the city from witnessing her powers, Serena immediately accelerated to infinite velocities via super speed in order to catch up to the man; only to discover he was already at his intended destination ahead of her, nearly twenty blocks away from where they originally were.

There was a quaint looking house sandwiched between two large skyscrapers, it looked very out of place and as Serena stepped into the front yard she got a look at the name of the family on the old fashioned looking mailbox; and her heart practically stopped. " _Impossible, it couldn't be the very same one_ ," she exclaimed emphatically before going against practically everything Ash Infinity had taught her about casing every inch of a new environment and following that strange man into his impossible house. She could feel its unbreachable defenses barely even attempting to ward her off. But in the unlikely event that this _was_ some kind of trap she vibrated her molecules at the invariant speed and matched this Double-O's natural frequency; enabling her to phase through absolutely anything within its confines regardless of that thing's impenetrability. It was a technique for getting out of or into even omni-locked places and fortifications that Ash Infinity had taught her; and it came in very handy in situations such as this.

As soon as she was indoors and the boundless excitement of her cells faded slightly, her breath hitched and caught in her throat. There was an entire Omega Omnisphere stuffed inside of this house's interior dimensions and that made it so much bigger than it appeared from the outside. "Hello, is anybody there," Serena called out, fully expecting that whoever this man was he would be able to hear her no matter how far he might have ventured inside this marvel to end all marvels.

As if on cue, the very same man from earlier who had introduced himself with that impossible name came walking up the stairs from the basement of this house; the doorway to it to her far right on the other side of the kitchen. If she remembered the legends of old correctly, this brownstone of Totality's Mightiest Heroes was incredible in every respect; but the basement was where all the really magical stuff happened and where all the most powerful and dangerous realms were located. Not that the upstairs part of this was anything to sneeze at; it was bigger than any palace on earth and red flannel carpets lead up the main stairway to the higher floors. From what she understood the four medieval-resembling lookout towers aligned with all four corners of the square shaped house and penetrated the highest heavens themselves and allowed one to look down upon the Omega Omnisphere itself from well outside of it. The interior design of the roof was a giant glass dome which belayed its appearance from the outside. It was bewitched to resemble the night sky of any planet or universe that the people living here desired.

She was dragged out of her continuous observations of this amazing and legendary place when the man named Thomas Currie walked up to her at long last with a shit-eating grin present on his face. "So, anything you want to say, any… passing remarks; I've heard them all Serena, trust me," he chortled lightly, calling her by her real name which she realized she hadn't given him. She rounded on him with a very cross expression on her face, feeling like he had toyed with her long enough.

"You knew who I was all along didn't you," she demanded brashly, and he nodded simply as he clutched his chest slightly. "Ironic that you chose Misty Allyson's name of all things as an alias; I knew who you were the moment I saw you but choosing _that_ name, you couldn't have made it more obvious who you were," he laughed, not in an unfriendly manner but still, it pissed Serena off.

"Well I like to think I was very creative, how could I have known that it would have given me away? Besides, it's not like you were honest with me either," she informed him matter-of-factually. "I gave you my name as soon as you introduced yourself to me, there's no need for me to lie to you about that," he reminded her as though he were explaining this to a simpleton. "Not your real name, you're not Thomas Currie that's impossible," she hissed at him frustratingly, not quite understanding how she had wound up in this situation but not about to let this man she didn't even know get the better of her.

"Is it? Is it really that hard for someone of your godlike caliber to comprehend? Well, picture this, an infinitely removed version of Thomas Currie, one whom like his primal counterpart, made all the Fanfiction stories involving the UV and all of its Double-O Champions, including yourself and Ash Ketchum Infinity as well as a self-insert story of his own, one whom instead of writing his stories for other's entertainment got to live it instead. My ultimate fantasy became my reality Serena, and when that happens your whole… paradigm shifts in ways you can't hope to comprehend. But, in recent years I've realized that this so called fantasy of mine was just the reality of my Meta-Omnipotent existence bleeding through in my mortal life.

You see, my name in this lifetime is Thomas Currie, or Thomas Infinity as many will come to call me; but in my first life, it was… Appaneesty," Thomas told her in a tone that held nothing but sincerity and kindness that he directed at her. He turned around to lock eyes with her and when he did she had to take a step back as the look in his eyes held an intensity that even Ash Infinity couldn't hope to match. His was the look of a man who had seen and done more than both her and her mentor combined, who had seen things she wouldn't believe; who had lost things that she would never understand. He had seen the rebirth of Totality at least a 100 times, whereas she and Ash Infinity had seen it only once.

"You must be joking," she said, though the final vestiges of her skepticism were starting to fade away at this point; just looking into those eyes, those ancient and powerful eyes, was enough for her to see the truth. Deception was something she had become extremely adept at spotting and either this man was the best con artist in the entire Omega Omnisphere or he really was telling her the truth. She could see the countless eternities that had passed him by just by looking into his eyes as he guffawed heavily at her statement. "I'm really not Serena 9 by Infinity," he started, addressing her by her Double-O Champion title and causing her to gawk at him like a fish with its mouth hanging open. Not giving her time to retort, the impossible man continued on; like he's had this conversation a thousand times before. "I am Appaneesty, always have been, always will be to some extent… but I'm not the version of him you are familiar with in all those stories and legends of old. I'm actually a much older and more experienced version," he continued talking as he took a step closer to her before carrying on with his explanation.

"I am Appaneesty 726, I have lived for more than two thousand eternities, and not all of them were good," he added and with that said Serena finally found her voice. A chair appeared out of thin air to break her fall as she collapsed on the seat, unsure if she conjured it or he did at this point as the shock of this situation finally got the better of her. "But that's… you're really him, I mean a better, stronger, more badass version even," she said in a dazed voice, feeling like she was walking in a dream with the most overwhelming surrealism she'd ever felt. He smiled and actually blushed at that comment of hers, and she realized she might have accidentally showered him with some pretty heavy compliments.

As he nodded slowly in affirmation of her question, Serena finally got over her shock and when she did a massive grin split her face practically in half. "Oh my holy hell, Ash would flip right about now; not just because you're here and really real, but that there is more than one version of you," she gleefully stated, some part of her still convinced this was a dream or some all-powerful illusion but so far her omni reality perception wasn't giving any indication that this was the work of a Zenith Omnidony's powers of illusion and she doubted whether any of that race would be overly interested in deceiving her for their own ends anyways. What could she offer someone with powers like that… she had seen what the likes of McIntyre could do and to be honest it bloody well scared her. It was almost as if the Zenith Omnidonae Force existed to put the fear of God in… God, which didn't make any kind of sense logical or otherwise and yet…

Thomas AKA Appaneesty 726 laughed suddenly, breaking her out of her reverie. "That's actually very close to the truth," he said suddenly, much to her confusion. "Huh," she said, contemplating the absurd possibility that he might have somehow been able to follow her thoughts but wanting confirmation of it. "What you were thinking about the ZOF, that is quite literally the main reason for its existence; or one of the main reasons anyways," he added as Serena nodded in acceptance. She should have known he'd be able to follow her thoughts regardless of her impregnable mental defenses and mindscape; she actually scoffed at herself for not working that out sooner.

She was just about to say something else when Thomas doubled over in what appeared to be pain and clutched at his chest. All of her responses to his recent statement flew right out the window as she stood up in what had to be the greatest concern she'd ever felt for another living thing. "Oh my God, what's happening to you… are you okay?!" She demanded frantically, and she was only slightly relieved when he managed to stand up straighter and stop clutching at his chest; although he conjured a love seat of his own in the middle of the gigantic entrance hall and sat himself down.

"It's all part of the process and completely normal; don't fret too much Serena. I'm just breaking it in, there's no stopping it now this is just the reset," he told her vaguely. "No stopping what," she questioned him more forcefully than she meant to; wanting answers to all this but getting even more irritated when he answered her question with one of his own.

"Question, if you take a broom and replace the handle; then you replace the brush, and you do that over and over again, is it still the same broom? Answer, of course it isn't. But you can still… sweep the floor, which isn't strictly relevant so skip that last part," he told her like the loon he probably was. "I fail to see how _any_ of that is relevant," Serena told him plainly as day; having never failed to speak her mind which made her out to be a bitch in some people's opinions but for Thomas it only made him laugh his ass off it seemed.

"It is Serena; my point is that I've replaced every particle of my being so many Goddamn times that there's… not a trace of the original me left. When I look in the mirror half the time, I can't even tell where the fuck I got this face from; I've learned not to die in the conventional sense, instead I simply change," he told her. Serena's eyes widened with horror as she suddenly understood where he was going with that comment about brooms.

"Wait a minute… _you're dying_?!" she repeated emphatically like a mantra in her head over and over again. How could Appaneesty die, of all the members of the Omnipotence Nexus in this Omega Omnisphere or the previous one; no one was thought to be more invincible than the legendary Man of Infinities. He was like completely omnipotent again by the standards of other fundamentally invincible beings; he was truly in a league all to himself, kind of like Mega Rayquaza being in a tier beyond Ubers in the Pokemon games.

He didn't answer her, instead he got back up and walked towards the stairway leading up to the lookout towers. She followed him at superluminal speeds and arrived at the top of the tower a split second behind him; the door at the very top leading to a lookout point that she would never forget for as long as she lived. Thomas was leaning on the retaining walls for support, looking out from above the Omega Omnisphere itself as Serena walked up beside him; the multicolored endless orb of light that greeted her sight feeling even more foreign to her than it did from the inside of it.

"It's… _beautiful_ , bit of an eyesore with all those colors and stuff but is that really the Omega Omnisphere… _Our_ Omega Omnisphere, the current version," she asked just for the sake of being absolutely sure that she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. Thomas nodded again slowly as he groaned in pain and Serena was by his side in an instant. "Oh my God please don't die," she pleaded with him imploringly, and he smiled at her with such love and reverence that she wondered if he was seeing someone else entirely. Maybe he was seeing his long dead wife, his version of Misty Allyson; that must be it, she must have been the dead traveling companion he was talking about.

"Why, why did you bring me here; why show me all this?!" Serena desperately demanded while holding him by the shoulders and locking gazes with those eyes of his, hell bent on not looking or backing away this time. "You… remind me of her a little," he slurred his words slightly as her eyes widened in utter astonishment. This time she did back away slightly, the impact of his words hitting her with the full force of a train when she was without her powers. "Why, I mean, what about me reminds you… of her, please Thomas I need to know," she practically begged; not entirely sure how she wound up in this place when she was just trying to make herself at home in the new version of all things, but feelings of old were welling up inside her and while she couldn't understand why she was crying now or why she felt so strongly about protecting this person she still felt as though he was her responsibility, at least to some degree.

"Almost everything… you're reminiscent of her to a degree I find very… startling really. There is a reason for that Serena and there are so many things I wish I could tell you but now is not the right time. I came back here from the future, from your future and the future of your new home here; to say goodbye to you one last time before I depart this life with a new face, voice, and even fundamental personality," he whispered quietly yet his voice was quite steady now as he somehow managed to stand again. He leaned once more on the railing and resumed looking out at the scenic view. Serena somehow managed to regain control of her emotions after that little outburst of hers.

"What can you tell me, aside from what you already did; there are so many questions I have always wanted to ask you, if ever I met the man behind your particular myth. I never thought I'd get that chance and now that I have," she completed her statement by taking his hand in her own and feeling the overwhelming life force, the very real person standing in front of her from whom all those incredible legends and stories arose. In the end he was flesh and blood just like her; he was real just like her, and she found herself adoring this simple fact. Perhaps all ideas came from somewhere, perhaps all legends had a real person behind them; she reckoned she'd never know for sure whether that was 100 percent true in all cases.

"I know you have questions Serena, and you're going to get your answers even sooner than you think. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes for you forever; in ways much too big for even you to understand right now," he spoke with such a weighted tone that she felt as though his words would crush her with the sheer weight they held. "What's going to happen to you, I mean; this futuristic version of you right here right now," Serena asked him, hoping he'd find a way to live past these changes he was undergoing. He cracked a wide smile, the biggest, most infectious, and genuine grin he'd sported since she first met and spoke with him.

"I'm going to regenerate, it's sort of a trick I developed for cheating death; though the stronger I am with the Zenith Omnidonae Force the harder the regeneration can be to pull off without losing myself to the source of my powers first. The reason I'm doing this instead of simply passing on, is because I think it's gonna be a whopper; I'm not ready to throw in the old towel just yet. There's still so much I haven't seen and done. A massive overhaul of the Ultra-Verse is in store for me in the future; things are going to change in ways that even I never could have anticipated, and I'm looking forward to it immensely," he told her with such exuberant passion that she already felt a thousand times better about his alleged death.

"So, this will be like a rebirth for you," she asked him as he nodded with another grunt of pain. She smiled slyly as she realized she could carry out one of her biggest fantasies; one of the ones she never thought she'd be able to cross off her bucket list. "Think you've got enough life left in this version of you to fulfill one of my biggest fantasies concerning the Man of Infinities. I never thought I would get the chance to meet you in person Appaneesty and even if you aren't the version me and Ash Infinity looked up to I think you might be the better deal anyways," she winked at him rather suggestively, making him break out in a series of warm chuckles.

"And what fantasy would that be I wonder," he queried with a knowing smirk, looking remarkably more sturdy for some reason now and leaving her to wonder if he was deliberately over-dramatizing because he liked people fussing over him or something. "I think you already know what it is don't you," she fired back with a question of her own, half-jokingly but half serious as well. "I may have… fulfilled some of those fantasies of yours on several occasions, back when I was a little bit younger and you were a bit older. Our respective timelines have converged at countless points and are forever joined, but we've met out of sync with each other a fair few times as well; though that'll correct itself in due time I can assure you. It's just when you travel the Omega Omnisphere as much as we do the UV timelines can get awfully confusing, but it'll all make sense one day I promise you; you'll just have to be patient and bear with me for now," he spoke to her reassuringly. She gleefully whooped with excitement at the realization that they would meet again, and quite frequently to if he was to be believed.

"So um… how far are you willing to go because I'll go as far as you want, you can even take my virtue if you really want to," Serena offered him with an inviting smile; unable to believe that this was actually happening. She couldn't believe her luck, she was so blessed and fortunate that he was responding to her subtle advances so well; surely this was too good to be true wasn't it? She didn't care if she was some rebound girl for his eternal soul mate; she didn't care about any of that right now, whether or not this was all some highly erotic dream. She didn't even care that there was some eternal history between them that he knew all about whereas she knew basically nothing; all that mattered to her was getting this off her list of things to do before she died someday in the endlessly distant future.

"Think you're willing to go as far as penetrative; or a full blown lemon as the Fanfiction writers call it," he requested kindly of her with that intoxicating grin of his in place that made her heart melt. She nodded somewhat nervously for only a split second before she captured his lips in a violently passionate Kalosian kiss that she felt all the way down in her toes. She had been holding out for Ash Infinity for a long time now but Appaneesty was part of her three-list; one of the three people she and Ash both agreed she was allowed to do anything she wanted with. Besides, her and Ash had never been exclusive with one another anyways and he had always seemed hesitant to get entangled in a serious relationship.

Appaneesty had always been her favorite and last member of the three list and the only one she didn't think she'd be able to fuck; yet like the other two here he was, offering her the opportunity to take his virtue like Molly Hale had taken canon Ash's mom. Her entire body quaked and vibrated at the speed of light as the kiss deepened; her every cell was threatening to spontaneously combust as their tongues battled for dominance in what had to be the hottest kiss she had ever received from anyone. One of his hands was in her hair and had knocked her ball cap onto the ground while the other found its way to the part of her back that was exposed. He somehow knew that her scar there was a highly erogenous spot and she leaned her head back slightly and moaned into his kiss as he lightly caressed that spot.

' _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my fucking God; I'm kissing Appaneesty, I'm actually kissing the man behind all those myths, and he's kissing me. Oh fuck, that feels so good. Yes, touch me there you fucking animal… make me scream_ ,' she thought wildly as she pulled away slightly and a line of drool connected their mouths; his almighty blaze of a kiss having somehow rendered her breathless despite her endless lung capacity. She could see his every cell dying and breaking down at insane speeds while they repaired themselves just as fast; the whole change seeming to take place in a split second yet taking forever at the same time as she backed him up and leaned him up and somewhat over the edge of the gigantic tower.

"You know, this tower, it's based on the story of the Tower of Babel; breaching the highest heavens with its splendor and majesty. We are literally standing on top of the world on a scale that no human mind can comprehend, how does that make you feel inside Serena? I am genuinely curious," he asked her, not even frightened of her leaning him further down towards the abyss beneath them and putting his fate entirely in her hands as she supported his weight and held him like a lover supporting his mate on the ballroom dance floor.

"Rather than tell you, I'll show you how it makes me feel," she grinned evilly, and he smiled in anticipation as she brought him back up and smashed her lips against his with even greater hunger than before. If this was a dream then she didn't ever want to wake up, but just this once she hoped it was real; and something deep inside her told her it somehow was. Some crazily removed alternate version of Appaneesty had sought her out and brought her here; knowing if he introduced himself as Thomas Currie she'd be intrigued enough to follow him anywhere in search of answers. Introducing herself under the alias of Misty Allyson seemed to surprise him though and maybe that was what had brought them to this exact moment; making out on top of the literal Tower of Babel.

Their hands were roaming everywhere now as she familiarized herself with the feel of his hair and every square inch of his face and neck. Then she felt his broad shoulders and lean muscled biceps beneath his tweed jacket before she grabbed it on both sides and effectively slid the jacket off of him before running both her hands along each of his arms respectively, all while never breaking the kiss they were sharing.

Thomas meanwhile, had gone from having one hand in her hair to holding either side of her exposed waist and midriff while squeezing them rhythmically like one would a woman's ass; and she melted in his embrace like putty upon realizing that he loved her curves and her real-looking appearance, battle scars and all. She broke away from him again, earning a grunt of frustration from the man; and she smirked in delight as she planted another searing kiss along his jawline and carried on down to the pulse point of his neck. The moment her lips touched him there he let loose a primordial growl that set her heart soaring beyond the highest heights.

His hands now gripped her waist much more loosely as she continued bending down; her six feet one inch frame a match for his own impressive height of nearly two meters. She made her way to his chest and snaked her hands underneath his shirt as he vibrated his molecules in much the same way she did earlier on and phased himself right out of his own clothes; earning a squeal of delight from his honey blonde angel who got to bear witness to him in all of his naked glory.

Like her he seemed to pride himself on his battle scars, he actually had a considerably larger amount of them over his golden skin than she herself did; which didn't surprise her really. She grinned like the Cheshire cat as he stopped vibrating on the spot and she got a proper look at his sculpted features; he definitely had an athletic build, the kind with not an ounce of excess fat on it. One could have bounced a coin off of his stomach, and she realized that his natural athleticism was probably as limitless as his power and her grin only got wider when she realized that.

"Your turn," he prodded her with a teasing smile, and she waggled her finger at him. "You're gonna have to catch me first, while naked I might add," she challenged him; egging him on as she got ready to super-speed at her very fastest and he rolled his eyes in a good natured way. "You know I can; even running at infinite velocities won't do you any good you know, or have you forgotten that I'm a Zenith Omnidony," he reminded her as though he thought she actually needed reminding.

"Well then, put your money where your mouth is stud; you said you're dying so maybe that'll put the odds more in my favor," she taunted him as she took off in a blur of motion, running straight off over the edge of the tower and straight down along the outside of the brick walls. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw her pursuer right on her arse and looking like he was taking a leisurely stroll, so she stepped it up a notch. They had reached the surface of the Omega Omnisphere's exterior shell or whatever it was, and upon reaching infinite velocities Serena was delighted to find herself literally running across it. The unsolid orb of light became just another surface for her to run across as her absolute super speed allowed her to run across anything without disrupting her motion; whether it be running on air or even across frictionless surfaces like the vacuum of space. She didn't know if that same principle would work out here, wherever here was; but she tested it out and was pleased to learn that there were some things that worked the same beyond Totality itself as it did within its confines.

She grinned as Thomas was still right behind her, astonishing and amazing her with his speed and making her current velocity look like child's play by comparison. She had always had some level of doubt about the stories behind the Zenith Omnidonae even when McIntyre showed up; but ever since Ash Infinity defied all the laws of Totality by resetting it completely she had been a true believer in that pantheon. It had opened her mind to whole new possibilities; it completely redefined what was possible and impossible, and most impressively it gave her a new understanding of the concept of omnipotence. She realized that in a primitive world or culture where the most powerful weapons around were swords, a person who could achieve superhuman feats would be considered to be omnipotent in that era.

As time went on people's understanding and concept of infinite power changed, and what was once seen as invincible or unattainable power would be so no longer. If one were to apply that same principle when comparing the Zenith Omnidonae with the rest of the ON; then perhaps the rest of the ON was not truly as omnipotent as they mistakenly believed. Perhaps the Zenith Omnidonae possessed a purer form of omnipotence, one which apparently had no cap or limit to how much further beyond omnipotence it could get. That was a truly humbling notion in her opinion, her power and that of the likes of Omninoir seemed infinite; yet they kept discovering more, and what seemed all-powerful by her standards was not so by the standards of this incredible man giving chase to her right now. Maybe infinity was not as invariant as she first believed, maybe it was just as much of a relative notion as something like beauty; maybe her personal best just wasn't good enough to make it in a world of absurdities like the one Appaneesty 726 had enticed her to.

She looked behind her only to find out that he was no longer trailing behind, and she frowned in confusion before she felt herself whisked away by some unseen force of pure motion; earning a startled but excited screech from her as she learned the true meaning of speed and almost felt motion sick, a sensation she never believed she could experience before. She found herself back on the top of the Babylonian Tower before she could even blink. She quickly righted herself and looked all around to find the still naked Thomas AKA Appaneesty 726 smirking at her with a smug, self-satisfied smirk; making her pout cutely at how quickly and how easily she'd been beaten in a contest of speed.

"Told you I was fast… does it surprise you Serena, to learn that even the Omnipotence Nexus has an established hierarchy; no matter how infinite you think you are there's always going to be a greater power, always going to be someone higher up the ladder as it were," he chuckled. "Saying you're merely fast seems like an oversimplification if you ask me. At one point that might have surprised me, but then Ash Ketchum Infinity did the impossible; let's just say it opened my mind to some very _interesting_ possibilities. Now, I do believe I promised you a peep show of sorts if you managed to catch up to me and since you've very thoroughly proven your point; I guess a deal is a deal," Serena winked at him.

With their little game of cat and mouse now completed; the honey blonde goddess phased out of her outfit much the same way Thomas did, falling to the floor of the Tower's highest point somewhere with her hat from before. She leaned into him, their naked bodies fitting together as perfectly as two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle; their chests pressed together and his erection pressing hard and firm against her flat, perfectly toned stomach.

"So how do you want me to treat you down there first; blowjob, titjob, handjob, or even a rimjob? As I said to you before you can do whatever you want with me; in my fantasy you were dominating me and allowing me to pleasure you however you saw fit so…" Serena cupped her breasts in both her hands and started rubbing her body sensually in an effort to entice and excite him. She could see him gulping slightly, and he took an agonizingly long time to decide what he wanted.

"I've been wanting a tit job from you since I first laid eyes on those globes of yours," he smirked at her in pure delight and delicious anticipation. Serena nodded eagerly, growing wet between her legs as she got down on her knees, grabbed her melons in both her hands, and quickly sandwiched his manhood between them; making him moan with rapture as she ran them rhythmically up and down his shaft.

She could see pre-cum dribbling from the tip of his penis as she brought his penis further up between her breasts and stretched her head down somewhat to lick it off him; lapping it up and delighted to find it tasted really good. She continued bobbing it up and down between her boobs; gaining speed with each paroxysm of his meta-omnipotent body that indicated his ever-growing pleasure and grinning like a woman possessed. Each time his penis neared the tip of her mouth she licked the head like a lollipop. As his groans grew louder and his body underwent harder and harder orgasmic convulsions she decided to try something she hadn't done in a long while; something she only did when she was with Ash Infinity those select few times.

Using her powers to maintain her breasts' hold over his penis, she quickly removed her hands from them while still bobbing her boobs up and down along either side of his man pride; with her powers in effect she could give him a titjob and a select few… _other treatments_ with her hands as well in the process. So now that she was thoroughly taking care of him in the boob department, she brought her left hand down to start finger fucking herself in time with the treatment her breasts were giving him, and utilizing her unlimited powers of elasticity she stretched her other hand around to his ass.

She circled her fingers a few times along the rim of his anus and when she found his prostate gland she began applying pressure on and off in perfect sync with her two other sets of caresses. Thomas cried out in a shriek of pure power and pleasure like a banshee when she did this, and his body vibrated so fast his cells started ionizing with iridescent, rainbow colored lightning that washed over her and immensely increased the already electrifying sensation of her fingering herself.

" _JeSus FucK, that feEls so fucKing goOd_!" he cried out in an echoic, godlike voice that sounded as though it was the voices of every single member of the ON all rolled into one; it seemed as though Serena had brought him to a level of pleasure that went beyond his individual being and pervaded across the entire nexus of omnipotent entities. Knowing that she caused this level of rapture in one of the most important people in any Omega Omnisphere caused Serena to beam with absolute pride as his own pleasure washed over her through whatever connection they shared in the EST and caused her to cry out as loudly as he did. Their voices carried out through the entire tower and the rest of this realm as some unearthly, ethereal yowl or caterwauling of some sort, an Omega Omnisphere encompassing wail of ecstasy.

Both of them shouted all manner of profanities and primordial noises that indicated fulfillment as they came in almost perfect unison with one another, wave after wave of his cum spraying her face and her tits; their bodies vibrating at an infinite frequency and a massive vortex of divine lightning swirling all around them and enhancing the pleasure beyond all mortal comprehension. Every spasm of their bodies, the pleasure emanating from their loans and echoing through every nerve ending in their bodies, and their drawn out, heartfelt cries of release made both feel as though every atom in their bodies was flying apart into the furthest reaches of the Omniverse and beyond. Their every breath was shaken and breaking into gasps as they tried to regain themselves from what had to be the best sexual encounter of Serena's entire life. She knew then that Appaneesty 726 as he called himself had spoiled her for pretty much any other man in any Totality; including Ash Infinity, and she wasn't sure if she could ever live again without that pleasure, that absolute heaven he gave her.

' _Fuck, I think he just murdered me_ ,' Serena thought incoherently and dead to all but this sex god of hers as colors whizzed all about in her vision and her body became irrevocably, hopelessly hooked on the fucking she just experienced. She wanted more from him, she wanted it desperately, and she knew now that once would never, _EVER_ be enough when it came to this remarkable man.

As she regained some of her mental stability she had a maniacal gleam in her dazzling blue eyes as she wrapped her right arm forcefully around the back of his neck and brought him into the most intense, powerful, and heated kiss she could muster; she realized she could go full throttle with him without him getting hurt. ' _This is gonna be so much fucking fun_ ,' she thought with manic glee as the Kalosian kiss between them deepened and she let him taste all the different scents and tastes she had acquired in all her travels; allowing him to feel everything she was and all she had accomplished in that one simple action.

She began putting everything she had into every single intimate contact between them, and before he could seem to properly register what was happening she was down on her knees again; this time taking his still rock hard penis into her mouth and bobbing it back and forth so fast her head became a blur of absolute, infinite motion. As she gave him a blowjob that would instantly crush the pelvis of any mortal man into powder; her one hand fondled his balls and cupped them as hard as she could between her thumb and her fingers which formed a C-shape around his testicles. This level of force she was using would have popped an ordinary man's balls like a pair of balloons and caused them unendurable agony; but all Appaneesty 726 did was scream her name like it was the most sacrosanct word in the Source Dialect itself.

His entire body convulsed uncontrollably now and the vortex of lightning being generated by the pair of them became an orb of pure energy as vast as the Omega Omnisphere beneath them; silhouetted in the ultra-luminous radiation to any who might have been able to look upon the two godly lovers going all out.

His entire body arched and he thrust uncontrollably into her mouth; his screaming of her name and all manner of obscenities reverberating through the entire base of the four Towers of Babel he created and shaking them at their very foundations. Her other hand meanwhile, was kept just as busy increasing his already unimaginable pleasure by once again caressing the rim of his anus with her nimble fingers which she greased with an aphrodisiac of her own design using her powers. She wasn't fucking around this time, she wanted to make him feel the same mind-blanking climax she had felt and this wasn't just about returning the favor; this was a matter of pride and about doing to him what he had done to her. She wanted to make sure she left her mark on him, because once he experienced this she wanted him to be enslaved to her forever; just as she had been to him. It was only fair that he should get the same treatment down there to end all treatments; even if she had been pleasuring him as well the first time around. Hearing him scream her name at a decibel level capable of shattering entire multiverses brought her as much proud satisfaction as it did pleasure and arousal.

With his prostate gland now fully enlarged and ready for her to apply pressure to; she began the same treatment of it she did before by pressing and squeezing it in perfect sync with every infinitely speedy bobbing of her head. She grinned as his whole body spasmodically convulsed in ways no human could survive without breaking their neck or their back, and as his balls tightened to a greater level of pressure than the average black hole and the full force of his ultimate orgasm was nearing its eruption she suddenly pulled away, withdrawing her mouth and both her hands. Her actions earned a wail of inhuman frustration from the man but before he could even think to pay her back for this supreme injustice she judo flipped him down onto the floor of the tower's lookout point and slammed him right on through. She descended after him through the hole in the tower's top as he closed itself up above her and they were free falling in the space beyond the Omega Omnisphere itself, the only source of light coming from the sphere itself.

Serena accelerated her fall past terminal velocity, or terminal velocity in most mortals' cases anyways; and caught up to her prey with a devilish gleam in her eyes as he hovered in mid-void and waited to see what she would do next. He didn't have to wait long, for she had flown right down on top of him, landing as flat as board and completely parallel to his own body at the invariant speed itself; his manhood spearing into her vagina in an infinite mass sexual penetration of surgical precision on her part. It slammed straight and true into her g-spot and earned a scream from her almost as loud as their crashing into one another. The force of their collision could have ripped apart the entire Omniverse, but since they were outside it and in some realm of absurdities all it did was make the loudest clap of thunder ever produced

' _Jesus fuck, this girl is going to be the death of me_!" Appaneesty 726 proclaimed loudly in his mind, having no idea that he was projecting his thoughts telepathically or that Serena could hear him; not that she noticed. No, she was too busy doing the thrusting, her vagina moving up and down on his shaft with the speed, strength, and level of tightness one would expect from an almighty goddess. Anything else he was going to say was drowned out by the moans created by their screwing each-others' brains out in midair or mid-void he supposed; Serena righting herself in her mind somewhat while sliding his dick in and out, in and out, her vagina gripping him tighter than he could ever remember being gripped.

The slapping sounds of balls in holes was echoing throughout this entire region of space, and Serena screamed as she reached her climax; her vaginal walls becoming so tight they made further movement impossible for the moment. Thomas yelled at the top of his lungs, this woman was like an animal tonight; and her own climax tightening around him along with her highly arousing screams of utmost joy became too much for the man. He moved to pull out of her but she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back in; evidently wanting him to cum inside her and having taken precautions not to become pregnant.

He shuddered and convulsed violently and uncontrollably, the orgasm literally being ripped from him and pervading through his entire body to the point of making his every meta-omnipotent muscle sore. He emptied his entire seed in one batch, the girl milking him of every last spare drop and sucking him totally dry as the most overpowered orgasm of his entire life in this form or almost any other made him shoot stream after seemingly endless stream of cum deep into her womb.

Neither one of them could think, move, or even breathe as they floated there in the ethereal sea of void-stuff in utter blissful content. Neither one of them could focus on anything aside from the fact that they were both spent by now and would need time to recover for a bit; but Serena knew she would go at it full force with this man again and again for the rest of time. She knew he was regenerating and all that and he couldn't stay in this time period for too much longer; but she also knew there was a younger, possibly even hotter version of him just waiting for her out there, somewhere in the Ultra-Verse. He was ripe and hers for the taking; and she would have him as hers and whoever else he wanted to be with.

As she laid there on top of him with his now semi-flaccid penis inside of her all she wanted was to fall asleep as they were right now; and as he seemed to regain his second wind and transported them away from wherever the pair of them were, Serena 9 by Infinity fell asleep in bliss after what had to be the best post-sex experience she ever had. As her entire world went black and faded into the realm of her dreams; she knew she would wake up positively glowing and because of her omnipotent healing factor she wouldn't even be sore. She knew she would never be able to live without this, live without him and the mere moments of sheer heaven he gave her; but for now she would let him go, so long as he found a way to come flying back into her life.

She now truly understood why members of the ON loved to have sex so fucking much, especially with their soulmate whoever that was. She had never had better sex in her life than with this man claiming to be their legendary hero, _her_ hero; so did that make him her predestined perfect match or was there somehow something even better out there. Even with her endless capacity for imagination she couldn't fathom how it could possibly get any better than that, but after learning that even the concept of infinity could always get bigger she realized there was always a greater source of pleasure just as there was always a greater power. And whether or not he was the one Thomas Infinity had taught her that there was always someone or something higher up any endless hierarchy, including the hierarchy of the ON. She fell fully, deeply asleep in the realization that nothing would ever be the same for her again and that this new version of Totality was positively fraught with equally new possibilities.

XXXXX

As Serena 9 by Infinity slept away peacefully in the room Thomas Infinity had paid for at the Hotel Richissime suite, the so called reincarnated spirit of Appaneesty 726 basked in the afterglow of the what had to be the best fucking he'd ever had. Even his beloved Mew Mafalda couldn't deny that, having been telepathically linked to him at the time; she could feel everything he felt and had gotten a few very useful tips from the girl on how to fuck a god hardcore.

' _Jesus fuck man! My balls are still throbbing with pain and with wanton horniness! That girl has some serious kinkiness in her! My God I want to go another few rounds with her but I also don't think it wise to push my luck_ ,' he mused thoughtfully, quickly making the gist of a plot for his next move and where he ought to go from here just as the aforementioned golden Mew brought herself out of her master's pocket Omniverse, panting and wheezing as the both of them still reeled from the absolute shock to the ZOF in their systems.

' _Holy shit, that girl; my word Thomas_ ,' she gasped in a mix of pain, pleasure, and arousal all in one. "I KNOW RIGHT?! Where the fuck did she even learn shit like that?!" Thomas exclaimed in a series of emphatic gestures. ' _She's going to be really pissed… when she finds out how much you've deceived her master_ ," Mafalda the Mew pointed out tautly. "Ah, ah, ah, my little minx," Thomas tutted with a waggle of his finger; making Mafalda contemplate biting it off for a second as his arrogance got carried away once again.

"She'll be right pissed off at _Thomas Infinity,_ AKA _Appaneesty 726_ ; not at me," he added with a sadistic leer; showing his true nature in those moments as his Mew gave a terrifying toothy grin filled with razor sharp carnivorous teeth. "So that was your plan all along when you revealed yourself to her; I thought you were just making a different decision to fuck her based solely on a whim like you usually do, but nope. You're planning to turn her against him, the same way Double-A had almost every single one of his enemy's allies turned against Appaneesty. You're creating a schism, an unbreachable divide between various members of the Omega Omnisphere Champion's pantheon, that's actually really clever; and highly omnimalevolent," Mafalda admitted almost hesitantly as Anti Thomas-Infinity gave her a cold, calculating stare.

"These so called gods and champions of totality itself; I'm going to bring them down to our level and the same level as the rest of these pathetic people and Pokemon. It is thanks to beings like me that even the mightiest of each and every Omega Omnisphere can face challenges, heartbreak, losses, and challenges equal to and even surpassing what they are capable of; and I'm going to perpetuate their suffering for countless eternities if possible," Anti Thomas told her in an uncharacteristically chilling and ungodly tone.

"Why," Mafalda couldn't help but wonder, and she didn't have to wonder long as an equally chilling smirk came across his face. "Balance my dear Mafalda, not that I really need a reason or justification; but people need to see the frauds these beings are. Like humans we of the Omnipotence Nexus and Zenith Omnidonae are only as good as our respective Totalities… allow us to be. I'll show you Mafalda, when the chips are down; these perfect Deities will eat each other and will reveal themselves to be as ugly and immoral as we both are deep down inside. I'll show everyone that when these eternal wretches are locked onto unpleasant trains of thought and the screaming terrors are unavoidable; there's always madness and ultimate corruption.

You see Mafalda, memories are what our reason is based on; and when we deny them we deny reason itself, but what's wrong with that? Create enough woeful tears and horrific memories in a person's life and even the mightiest of gods will fall straight off the sanity bluff. I'll show them all that deep down inside the rest of the ON and Zenith Omnidonae are as crazy as I am; maybe even more so," Anti Thomas whispered with vile, lascivious, and sadistic passion as Mafalda felt slightly unnerved by her master. She knew she would stand by him forever more and would never abandon him for any reason whatsoever; no matter how dark the path he walked she'd follow him down it, abandoning any sense of right and wrong along the way to make doing so easier for her. But just recently he'd gone from simply doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that popped into his head to straight out acts of absolute, perpetual evil; it was starting to scare her how bad he was becoming and how sick in the mind she would have to become in order to remain with him as she promised.

"So what's the next phase of your plan then my master," she asked him cutely, her dazzling baby blues enticing him to answer her. "Well you see my dear, my time in this universe has been well spent and I'm content to leave it here as it is and let shit unfold as it will. Before we leave however there is one other item on my agenda," Anti Thomas smirked at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes that got her excited and aroused and caused her tail to twitch and flick of its own accord. "Oh really, what's that," she purred seductively.

He didn't answer her, instead he simply wrapped his arm around her neck and brought her in for a lustful, heated Kalosian kiss; her slender, curvaceous, sleek body melding with his and much bigger than the average of her species. She groaned sensually as her master began to dominate her like the Anti Thomas Infinity she knew and loved. She didn't know if they were still in the Hotel they brought Serena to or the entire Ultra-Verse away by now; all she knew or cared about was sticking that big rod of his inside her womanhood and fucking him in any of his favorite forms of hers whether her natural one or some human or Pokemon character he was aroused by.

Her lips were much warmer and suppler than any human girl's and her tail found its way down his pants and began stroking his already hard erection through his jeans; her bulbous tip hitting his balls with each stroke as she brought it up and down his shaft, keeping him on his toes as her body floated psychically in midair and he left her mouth and went to sucking her clit. ' _Fuck yes, I've been waiting for this for days_ ,' she shrieked in an impossibly loud caterwaul as Anti Thomas grinned in satisfaction before his face scrunched up and he shuddered as her tail stroked him harder and faster. Reaching beyond infinite speeds with her stroking, Mafalda tapped into the ZOF to make this experience even better for him than his time with Serena had been; reclaiming her former glory with her lover on his list of best sexual partners.

Their bodies were humming with power and endless excitement; their cells vibrating at a speed so immense that they phased right out of sync with everything in existence including time, duality, space, causation, and even nothingness itself. She looked down at him as he continued sucking on and licking her clit, and made another yowl as he stuck two fingers inside and hit her g-spot every single time; causing her to buck her hips and her entire body to arch back and forth involuntarily. Her entire body was shaking and breaking out in goose eggs which made her shiver with pure delight; and she couldn't handle it anymore as his well-practiced hands managed to somehow hit her most erogenous zone every goddamn time. ' _Fuck, my master is going to kill me with this treatment someday_ ,' she thought with a feral, impish grin; slamming her fists flat against her stomach with profanities escaping her mouth with reckless abandon. She broke away from him with a shrill meow of ultimate ecstasy as she came on his fingers and released her ambrosia into his mouth; not allowing herself to fall into a haze of euphoria as she grabbed his pants with both her hind paws and yanked them down to reveal his erection still being played with by her tail.

He smiled lovingly at her as she lowered her body feet first onto the ground and was the perfect height to reach his hard-on; taking it in her mouth and sliding it smoothly down her velvety maw, compressing it with her throat muscles as she slid all ten inches of it down her throat. She hummed a sweet little melodious tune and vibrated her entire face and mouth at the same insane speed at which Serena had collided with him back in that tower of his own design. The combined pleasure of her compressed throat muscles and the vibrations of her entire body acting as an overqualified stimulant; Anti Thomas was at the edge of climaxing, his recent bout with Serena 9 by Infinity having very thoroughly knocked his rocks off, but Mafalda had one more ace up her sleeve. Using the bulbous point on the tip of her tail, the legendary entity with ZOF powers went around to his back and… much in the same way as Serena did with her fingers; she traced her tail tip along the rim of his anus and applied pressure to his prostate gland in tandem with her furious, insanely rapid suckling around his penis.

With a cry louder than any he uttered before with Serena Anti Thomas unleashed what had to be the most overflowing and intense orgasm Mafalda had ever brought him too inside her mouth; and the little fucker managed to somehow swallow all of it in one go. ' _Got it out of your system yet master_ ,' Mafalda teased him with an utterly sweet and seductive grin in place after swallowing every drop of his cum. "Not even close," he smirked at her; having regained his second and third wind since his bout with Serena as both of them lifted up into the air and their pelvises joined in one all-consuming, thunderous collision that both felt through their entire bodies.

' _Oh my fucking God… YES! Right there, right there, right there… FUCK!_ ' Mafalda screamed inside his head as they met each-others thrusts at ZOF enhanced speeds that broke the bonds of infinity itself and Anti Thomas's cock hit her G-Spot every time. Her vaginal walls gripped him tighter than they had ever done before and he had the distinct impression she felt threatened by Serena 9 by Infinity a bit and wanted to reclaim her former glory. He didn't feel bad or remorseful though, not if it forced her to step up her game like she was so efficiently doing now as she forced him down to the floor and rode him like an omnipotent being with a cowgirl obsession.

Her caterwauls were matched by his roars of pleasure and it was her final shudder before her climax and the tightening of her walls that pushed him over the edge. With arcs of golden and rainbow colored lightning jetting off of their bodies and the orgasmic rippling of their every muscle fibers milking both of every spare drop of their elixir; Mafalda ejaculated a split-second before he did, greasing his member just enough for him to continue sliding in and out of her while in the midst of his own completion. She screamed at the post-orgasmic torture of his in both pain and ecstasy as his penis convulsed one final time, then _exploded_ straight into her pussy. Colors swam around the edges of his vision and began covering over the rest of it as his precious Mew fell asleep with his still semi-hardened penis inside of her and her body lying perfectly aligned with his.

Completely and utterly spent for the next five minutes or so; Anti Thomas Infinity collapsed right on the spot and fell into a literal coma of orgasmic pleasure overload, a maniacal grin of satisfaction plastered on his face. Even his meta omnipotent body had its limits and Mafalda pushed him over the edge. As he slept the night away wherever they were now and Mafalda snuggled up closer to him with her pride restored; she purred in her sleep with anticipation at what sort of shit the two of them could get up too next, and resolved that no matter how dark her master became in the following years or how far he went to make the lives of the other gods an eternal, nightmarish hell… she would always be right there by his side. Anybody who was stupid enough to believe that bad guys didn't get the girl as much as if not even more than the good guys were a bunch of naïve, omninescient morons; and she would do absolutely anything for her beloved master… _Anything at all_.

XXXXX

"Well, we're here Alexander," Serena told him as though it weren't already obvious. As she said this and her and Grace got out of the car Alexander was having the strangest sense of déjà vu; like he had seen this place before or something very like it. When he didn't get out of the car right away Serena was just going back to check on him when he suddenly collapsed into some sort of fit. Her eyes widened with horror, "Alexander," she screamed, running towards the half-open backdoor as he fell out the side of it onto the cemented ground of her garage; her mother half a step behind her.

She cradled him in her arms and whispered sweet nothings to him in an attempt to calm him, and it seemed to be helping if only slightly. "Serena, we need to call an ambulance; bring him back to the hospital," Grace told her with what sounded like forced calm; but Serena only shook her head. "They wouldn't know what to do with him mom; they've never treated a patient like him and nobody knows what's even normal for a person with his capabilities. I'll bring him in the house and lay him on the living room couch for now," the honey blonde aspiring performer explained to her mother. Grace didn't look entirely convinced, but settled down upon seeing how much more relaxed the poor boy was underneath the care of her daughter.

"How are you going to carry him into the house; he's a good 50 pounds heavier than you are Serena, at least," Grace informed her. "I'm a lot stronger than I look; and I knew all of my daily workouts and exercise routines would be good for something one of these days," Serena cheekily replied, despite her fretting over Ash Infinity AKA Alexander she was pretty good at remaining calm and rational during these situations and then collapsing into a fit of her own afterwards.

She gave a mighty heave, and managed to hoist him up into her arms and start carrying him inside bridal style; except she knew the roles between her and her charge would usually be reversed in this situation, but still she didn't think she was the type to abide by what's normal or accepted by others. Her mother held the front door open for her while Rhyhorn looked in concern from his little hut; and Serena breathed a little heavily towards the end of her bridal carry but managed to make it to the living room couch and set him on it in one trip, surprising both her mother and herself as well if she was being honest. Amazed for only a second by what worry-induced adrenaline could do to a person, Serena was brought out of her reverie when Alexander whispered something in his sleep that broke her heart.

"My wife, my kids, we all lived together in a Vaniville Town almost exactly like this one," he mournfully murmured, his words bringing tears to her eyes as Grace stood silently in the background and looked on with her hands covering her mouth. Serena gently cupped her hand over his cheek and ran her thumb gently up and down the underside of his eye, drying what seemed to be tears of his own as she wondered just how much heartache he was reliving in his sleep. "Shh, it's going to be okay," she whispered to him over and over like a broken record, though at this point she was trying to convince herself as much as she was him. For the first time since agreeing to take him in she wondered what exactly it was she signed up for.

 _Author's Notes: And that's it for this chapter mates; just so as you all know Anti Thomas's role in this story arc is pretty much over and he isn't going to be one of the main villains of Ash Infinity's story for a long time yet. That said, Serena 9 by Infinity's involvement in this story arc is just starting and keep in mind that this is her debut chronologically so she won't know about the Omega Omnisphere barrier or breaches or about any of that shit yet. Her being inadvertently played for a sucker by Anti Thomas Infinity is going to come up in my other story featuring my self-insert is and is going to cause all sorts of problems down the road for the good version of me in the UV so stay tuned for that as well._

 _Now, as to what happened to Ash Infinity AKA Alexander just now in the last scene; I'm sure you guys already get the picture of who and what he is by now. That said however, the next chapter is when some of the flashbacks of his old life start happening and they explain how he came to be all that he is among other things. You'll see things like his origin story and how the war between him and Omninoir Infinity both started and ended along with some of the really important events that happened in between. Bear in mind that this is a story with an end in mind for the foreseeable future so I'm not about to spend the rest of my life ironing out every minute detail of his life especially when that life has been stated multiple times to be eternal; so yeah, just the major and most important events peeps lol. So with all that out of the way, be looking forward to the next chapter guys and hopefully you enjoyed the lemons in this chapter lol; I know I teased at the possibility of there being a lemon between Ash Infinity and Serena 9 by 3 as well but that won't happen for a bit yet. I can guarantee it'll happen soon however; even sooner perhaps than some of you will be expecting. So as always, read, rate, and review; the Omniarch/Omniarch-1024 is signing off now._


End file.
